Sakura and the Boys
by Chibi Vamp-chan
Summary: Sakura an ordinary pink haired girl, is sent to an all boys boarding school. Can she handle it? Meanwhile the boys twist her emotions without realising it. and what up with the eye-phobia? O.o R&R please! rated t for bad words. :
1. Chapter 1: ALL guys WHAT?

**Sakura: okay so ughm lemme think...**

**Garaa: we dont-**

**Sakura: oh yeah ChibiVamp-chan would like to say that she doesnt own anything naruto related in this story**

**Garaa:glares at Sakura**

**Chapter 1:**

"Sakura Darling!" A woman's voice rang through the living room and into the den.

"Yes Madre?" the called Sakura said back in an annoyed tone.

"Come here please." Her mother sang. "It's about you going to boarding school!"

A girl with long pink hair and jade eyes ran into the living room of the 3 floored mansion. Sakura had been waiting ever since she can remember to go to boarding school. The reason was her mom.

"Am I going?!" Sakura asked with very hopeful eyes.

"Well there is a problem but, if you still want to then you may go."

"I'm definitely still going! What the issue?" Sakura asked not really caring.

"Well it seems that Kon boarding school for girls didn't get your application." She paused before continuing to speak. "Instead Oha boarding school for boys received you application, and the principle Jiraiya accepted you even though your female."

At this point Sakura had stopped listening all she could think about was going to a co-ed school. She obviously wasn't listening.

"So I can actually go to a co-ed school!" Sakura smiled happily. Her mother had told her before that the only way she could leave was if she went to an all girl's school.

"Not quite sweaty." Sakura's smile shrunk. "It means you will go to a school filled with boys and you will be the only girl." As Sakura processed her mother's words, her mother continued. "You can stay or go the choice is up to you!"

After a couple of minutes of silence passed Sakura spoke but in a low voice. "I have to think about it." Sakura walked to her bedroom, what was she supposed to do?

30 minutes later.

Sakura walked into her mother's master bedroom. Before she could even look at what her mother was doing she said. "I'm staying here."

"W-w-w-what?" Sakura not so sure whether her mom was surprised or disappointed finally looked at what her mom was doing. "NO, Sakura you're going to Oha boarding school... I'm leaving." Sakura's mother moved so Sakura could see the fully packed and to be packed suitcases in front of her.

"Wha... Why?" was all Sakura could mumble. her mother and her always had problems but for her mom to not care about her going to an ALL BOYS school and moving to no one knows where was too much. Sakura quickly turned on her heal and ran to her bedroom. When she got there she grabbed her purse which carried everything she needed- celly, I-pod, money, keys to her house. - And with that she ran down the spiral stairs and out the front door. She could hear her mother calling out to her in a fake worried voice which just hurt Sakura more.

After five minutes Sakura reached her destination, now all she had to do was call Ino- her best friend from when they were born. - Ino's mom and Sakura's mom were somehow best friends. Sakura hit speed dial 3, and called Ino.

"Oh hey forehead." Ino said in a very cheery voice. A little too cheery.

"Hi pig. It an emergency meet me at the usual?" Sakura asked.

"Uh oh! I'll be there in a sec. I promise!" with that Ino hung up and came running to the little Italian ice cream shop. Its name was little Italian and whenever something bad happened in Ino or Sakura's life they went there and ate their troubles away while making the other feel better. In just 2 minutes a blond with her hair in a high pony walked up to Sakura.

"Hey," she hugged her friend. "You okay." Sakura looked worse than she normally did when she was mad or sad about something.

"NO!"Sakura then told Ino about everything that happened with her mother.

"Oh bummer, your moms a real-"

"INO!" Sakura interuted with a big grin.

"Okay, okay, but hey look at the bright side you won't have to deal with her anymore! Instead you'll deal with hot boys." Ino winked and shook her hand indicating 'hot' while she finished her sentence.

15 min later.

After the girls stuffed their faces with a gazillion scoops of ice cream Ino decided to go shopping for clothes, after all Ino loved shopping and Sakura loved pissing off her mother so buying clothes was just the thing to do. Sakura's mother is all button down shirt blouse black skirt and socking with crappie looking high heels. Apparently the 'rich' look.

"SHOPPING SHOPPING SHOOPING!" Sakura sang as her and Ino skipped to the mini shopping center next to little Italian.

After an hour of shopping Sakura decided to call it a day. She had some stuff to do before she left.

"BYE!!!" Ino ran home.

"Bye!" Sakura smiled and then frowned as she walked towards her house alone. She started to think about what Ino told her earlier.

'Boys may be pervs but there so much fun to be around. I'm sure you going to Oha boarding school can turn out to be lots of fun, and hey if you have any problems I'm just a phone call away! Got it!' Sakura felt allot better when Ino told her that. She was always right about those kinds of things. Sakura finally reached her house. She opened the door to find her mother, and another man who Sakura assumed was her current boyfriend.

"Sakura I was so worried." this time her mother actually did say it with genuine care for her child. "This is Steive." Sakura shook his hand and then turned back to her mother as she spoke again. "I'm moving in with him. I'm sorry that you can't come but we can talk through phone calls and e-mails! Okay hunny?" Sakura smiled at that-sounds-stupid-but-ablest-you-care smile then hugged her mom. "I've had a long day I'll put away these clothes and head to bed okay." her mom nodded. To Sakura's surprise she didn't even ask to see what she bought, she just let her climb the stairs up to her bedroom. Sakura got out her black suite case and packed the clothes she bought in it. She would finish

Packing in the morning so she could get some sleep.

Two days later.

Sakura woke up and grabbed a pink towel with white flowers on the corner. She walked down the hall to the bath room and took a long shower, drifting her sleepiness away along with her problems. Today her mom was bringing her to Oha boarding school. Sakura got out of the shower and put her hair in a bun and put on a pair of white booty shorts and a green shirt with hearts on it. She walked to the kitchen to be greeted by her mother making out with Steive. 'Eww' was all Sakura could think while she went to the fridge to get orange juice. She sat down in a seat at the other end of the table. Sakura was as far as she could be from the lovey dovey couple. She grabbed a banana and began to eat it with peanut butter. [A/N: that so good! I love it!! Throughout breakfast nobody spoke to Sakura. She finally got up to leave when her mother spoke.

"3:00 be ready okay."

"I know, I know, were leaving to bring me to school at 3:00!" Sakura repeated as she ran up to her room. The day before she had finished packing, so know all she had to do was say goodbye to everyone. Sakura knew the order of the people.

1. Temari

2. Matsuri

3. Hinata

4. Tenten

5. Ino

These were the only people who she wanted to personally say goodbye to. They were all good friends. Sakura told her mom she would be back and headed out to her first destination: Temari. Sakura walked up to the door and knocked three times before finally someone opened the door or more like cracked open the door only a slight bit. Sakura could see that it was a boy with red hair and he had black eyeliner all around the one eye she could see.

"Ugh... can i see temari?"

The boy closed the door. Sakura wasn't sure whether or not she should leave but then Tamari opened the door.

"SAKURA!!!!" Temari yelled grabbing her short friend and squeezing her like you would squeeze a family member who just came back from a long trip.

"te-mar-i." Sakura choked. Temari let go.

"I can't believe your leaving! It's so sad."

"I know but hey, it may be fun going to Oha boarding school."

"Oha boarding school? Hey my two brothers go to that school, were bringing them in an hour! I hope you don't run into them there a little... weird!"

After a little nonsense talking temari hugged Sakura and Sakura left. Next was Matsuri. Sakura walked up to the small cottage house that Matsuri lived in. Sakura smiled remembering all the memories of Matsuri, Ino, Tenten, and herself trying to make a pyramid right in Matsuri's yard.

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

Matsuri answered. "Sakura! Ahh why are you leaving me!! It so freaking sad." Matsuri got teary eyed.

Sakura who never cried could only tell her friend the sad truth, shell visit as often as possible but she can't guarantee anything because her mother was moving. As Sakura started to walk to Hinata's house she saw Tenten. This was going to be ruff. Both Sakura and Tenten were so stubborn so to say goodbye would be hard.

"Sakura."

"Tenten."

"Look, I know this sounds stupid but..." Tenten smiled. "I'm going to miss you and all your awsomest." she had made an attempt of acting cool while saying good bye, but she really meant for it to be meaning full and Sakura knew that.

"Goodbye Tenten." Sakura frowned and hugged her friend.

Tenten walked with Sakura to Hinata's. Just as Tenten predicted Hinata began to cry.

"I-i-im guh-gunna rea-rea-r-really m-m-miss ya-ya-you Sakura!" Hinata said while gasping for air. Hinata and Sakura met in first grade. Hinata had a stuttering problem so Sakura and Ino took it upon themselves to help her. Ever since they would always hang out and that's when they met Tenten.

20 minutes later

Sakura was taking her time to go to Ino's. She didn't want to say goodbye, shed miss everyone so much!

"FORHEAD! GET YOUR BUTT OVER HERE AND SAY GOODBYE TO ME!" Ino demanded while startling Sakura. Sakura hadn't realized that she had been standing in front of Ino's house for five minutes now.

"Okay I'm coming!" Sakura ran inside Ino's house and up to Ino's room. It had purple walls and light wood furniture. The two girls began to cry, well Ino was bawling while Sakura was teary eyed. It took more than just a goodbye to make her cry. After 10 minutes of talking while crying Ino and Sakura decided to go back to Sakura's house. It was 2:40 and if Sakura wasn't there at 3:00 sharp shed be in huge trouble. Ino walked all the way to little Italian and then caught up worth Sakura at 2:48.

"Here." Ino said handing Sakura a cone with two scoops of ice cream on it. The two girls ate away and then finally parted when they reached Sakura's house. Ino would have gone with Sakura to bring her to school but she can't stand Sakura's mother. With final hugs and goodbyes Sakura went inside the house. She put her stuff in the trunk of the car. At 2:56 Sakura was in the passenger seat waiting. Waiting for her future school.

2 hours later

"Were here!" Sakura's mother cheered.

Sakura opened her door and stepped out of the car. She looked around and smiled a this-is-so-much-cooler-than-I-thought smile. She could see hot boys with no shirts on and hot boys with their bags. There were some ugly boys but she chose to ignore them.

"Here." Sakura's mother placed all her bags next to Sakura. She then kissed her goodbye and left. Sakura picked up her bags and walked towards the front office.

[A/N: next chapter will be much better its just that im tired and dont feel like writing more of chapter 1 but in chapter two its called 'meet the boys' so you can guess what will happen D


	2. Chapter 2: Meet the boys

**AHH thank you all who ****reviewed****I'm**** very glad you liked it**

**To earthsoftenstheflame: I did mean to put sweaty ****it's**** to show you a little of why S****akura dislikes her mother.**

**Sakura: mumblesshe****'****s the sweaty one.**

**Chibi Vamp-chan:****Shikamaru…**

**Shikamaru:**** clears throat Chibi V****amp****-chan**** would like to say-**

**Sakura: that she doesn't ****own N****aruto!!**

**Naruto: yes she doesn't own me!**

**Shikamaru: not you ****pacifically****, the show in general.**

**Sakura: yeah! Go smarty!!**

**Shikamaru: its shi-**

**Sakura: On with the story!!!**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

'**Sakura's inner self'**

**Chapter 2:**

Sakura entered Oha boarding schools office. She set her stuff down on the waiting chairs. When she walked up to the man behind the counter he gave her a confused look.

"May I help you?"He asked.

"Yes you may." Sakura said smiling. "My name's Sakura Haruno." She waited for the man to hand her a sheet of paper, but he didn't.

"Um nice to meet you… Sakura. Maybe you could tell me what you need help with." He was starting to sound frustrated with the girl who he thought didn't belong here.

"Um I go to this school so I need the 'new kid' papers and my room stuff." Sakura still used her happy cheerful voice while saying this. She did however use air quotes when she said new kid.

"Um don't get me wrong or anything, but aren't you a girl."

"Yes sir I am." At this point Sakura began to frown. "Just look for my papers please.

The man did as she asked and to his surprise found the papers. "Here you go."

She took them and then turned towards her bags. She saw a couple of guys point at her and smile, but she just ignored them. Just while Sakura was looking at her room number and were it was located a boy with brown hair in a ponytail shaped like a pineapple walked in.

"Shikamaru, here for another wonderful year?" The man at the counter said quite loudly toward the pineapple boy.

"More like a troublesome year." The one known as Shikamaru sighed.

"Here."

"thanks." Shikamaru took some papers from the man and started to leave the room.

"Wait!" Sakura yelled. "Shikamaru, right?"

"Yeah," Shikamaru turned toward Sakura. "And you are?"

"I'm Sakura Haruno. The new girl at Oha Boarding school." Sakura held out her hand.

Shikamaru shaked it. "Nice to meet you. Hm, I'm not surprised the principle accepted you." He mumbled the last sentence.

"Do you think maybe you could help me?" Sakura asked turning her head to the side.

"With what?"

"Finding my room!" Sakura gave a huge smile that made Shikamaru not able to say no.

"sure." He sighed. He really didn't want to but maybe he'd be lucky enough to run into Naruto or someone and get them to show her around. The two walked outside and towards the dorms section.

"So Sakura why are you really here?" Shikamaru wondered. Principle Jiraiya couldn't have asked her to come. _Could he?_

"My application was sent here instead of Kon boarding school." Sakura sighed in a disappointed manor.

'so he didn't ask her to come. That's good.' Shikamaru thought. "Oh."

"But this is exciting. I mean this way I get to meet hotties, were as if I went to Kon Id be stuck with." Sakura cringed her face and then said. "girls."

Shikamaru laughed or more like made a henh noise that was supposed to be a laugh.

"So... Shikamaru. Do you like this school?"

"nope." He said it right away. No hesitation. "But I'm not bothered by," he cringed his face in a way to make fun of Sakura. "Girls."

Sakura stuck out her tongue and then smiled. She was happy to of made a friend on the first day of school. He seemed nice and not a pervert either like Sakura expected of most the boys.

"What dorm are you in? And what number?" Shikamaru asked while stopping in front of a building.

"South wing, room number 208."

"Good we have to walk all the way down the road. South wing is the farthest building from the school. But at least you're on the second floor. That's good."

"Aw that means I have to wake up ea-"

Sakura bumped into something. Or was it a someone?

"Sorry lady." Yup it was a someone. This boy was about 6 inches taller than Sakura and had purple marks on his face.

"I'm not a lady!" Sakura glared. "That makes me feel old!"

"Oh, sorry little girl."

"Hey don't say that either!"

"Then what should I say!?"

"My name!"

"Which is…?"

"SA-KUR-A!" she said it slowly so he'd understand.

"Nah ill just cal you Shrimp." Sakura frowned at this and the boy smiled.

"And what's your name Mister Potato?"

"The names Kankuro. Shrimp."

Shikamaru laughed and a real one to. No one had ever had the guts to state the obvious that Kankuro was big. Or no one felt it was worth stating.

"Aright, alright. Shrimp, potato, quite fighting." Shikamaru said while smiling.

"HEY!" Shrimp and potato err I mean Sakura and Kankuro yelled in union.

After about five minutes of Shikamaru being scolded, Kankuro left, and the two continued their trip to South wing.

"WE MADE IT!" Sakura cheered as she opened the big doors.

Shikamaru led Sakura to the elevator but was stopped by someone screaming 'RAMEN, DOES ANYONE HAVE RAMEN?"[A/N: guess who

"Ramen?" Sakura asked. Shikamaru cursed in his head as soon as she said ramen. _Why _well this is why.

"Hey lady do you have ramen?"

"DAMN IT! HOW OLD DO I LOOK!?" Sakura yelled.

"Sorry lady, I'm Naruto, and you are."

"NOT LADY!! The names Sakura." She smiled sweetly.

"Hi Sakura! You said Ramen so can I have some."

Sorry, _Naruto_, but I don't. Know I'm in a hurry so bye, bye." Sakura grinned and waved as her and Shikamaru walked to the elevator. Sakura really wanted to just lay down in her bed. Same for Shikamaru. Luckily his Dorm room was in South wing room number 210. Just two doors down from Sakura.

When Shikamaru was in front of Sakura's room he said he was going to his room and walked two doors down.

"HEY! Your rooms two doors down!" Sakura said amazed. "that's so cool! Well Shikamaru." She bowed and then smiled. "Thank you for all the help today."

"No problem." Shikamaru then entered his room while bringing all his luggage inside as well.

"Sakura got out her key and opened her room. The room was dark. It had black walls and a brown carpet that Sakura could only see from the hallway light. She flipped on the light and saw all her roommates stuff already in the room. He wasn't there though. She brought her stuff to her bed and began to explore. There were two closets. She opened up one and to her luck it was empty. She grabbed a bag and placed it inside just in case the boy hadn't clamed a closet yet. She closed the closet and walked towards a door that she assumed was a bathroom. She opened the door and as soon as she did she closed it. She had caught a glimpse of a guy with red hair and black pants on. But he was shirt less and Sakura cursed herself for not knocking. She began to unpack her clothes. Whenever she felt embarrassed she cleaned and she was very embarrassed so cleaned. About 10 seconds later the boy from the bathroom came out. Sakura didn't dare turn around but she did speak.

"Um, sorry about that."

"Hn." Was all he 'said' if you call that a word.

Sakura turned around to see that he was still shirtless. This made her uncomfortable. 'Damn it he has a nice body!' she thought. The noticing something she quickly looked at him again. She saw that he had black eye liner surrounding his eyes. 'Just like the boy at Temari's house.' Sakura thought again. She kept staring at him and after about 30 seconds he decided to speak.

"What?"

"Oh um do you happen to know Temari?"

"She's my sister."

"Oh really she's my friend!" Sakura walked up to him and put out her hand. "I'm Sakura Haruno. Nice to meet you…?"

"Garaa."

"Garaa!" Sakura repeated with her hand still in the air. After about 5 seconds he shook her hand. Sakura then went back to unpacking.

"So, Garaa. Is there a reason the walls are black and there are blinds on the window?" Sakura asked.

"I painted the walls. And there's no need for the blinds to be open."

"Oh." Sakura mumbled. "But don't you want sunlight in here? Then we wouldn't have to waste the electricity."

"If you don't want to waste electricity then turn of the lights. I don't want sunlight but I can see in the dark."

"I'll pass the lights can stay on." Sakura chuckled nervously.

1 hour later.

Sakura was now lying on her neatly made bed. She had just finished unpacking _everything._ She was also getting pretty hungry. She looked up to see Garaa reading a book while sitting in his bed. Sakura sat up.

"Aren't you hungry?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah."

"Want to get dinner?"

"No."

"Fine." Sakura sighed. Then got up. "I'll be back later." And with that she left her dorm. She looked up and down the halls.

'maybe I should ask Shikamaru were to get food.'

'**No way ****you have**** bothered him to much today.'**

'Good point…. Maybe Garaa?'

'**Yeah like he would help you.'**

'Ugh I'm tired of your negative attitude!'

'**It's your fault for waking me just to ask who you should ask for help!'**

'oh sorry! G'nite.'

'**Nite!'**

With that inner Sakura left and Sakura still didn't know what to do. She decided she'd ask Shikamaru for directions. She walked down to room 210 and knocked twice. She had learned that knocking once would never get heard knocking twice is polite and knocking three times is impatient.

"Hn." A boy with black hair in a chicken but form answered the door.

"Hi. Im Sakura Haruno, Is Shikamaru there?"

The boy closed the door. Sakura waited a couple of minutes before deciding that the boy was ignoring her. Sakura began to knock harder and faster. After knocking four times the boy answered.

"He's not here." He then shut the door again.

"what?" Sakura mumbled. This boy was rude and that bothered Sakura. She again knocked rapidly on his door this time he didn't answer. After two minutes of Sakura knocking he opened the door.

"What do you want?" he asked calmly.

Sakura smiled. "Whets your name? And do you know were I can get dinner? I'm new here."

"Sasuke. You're a girl?"

"yeah the only girl allowed at Oha Boarding school. So dinner?"

Sasuke sighed and then stepped out into the hallway and closed his door. "I'll go with you."

"Okay, cool!" Sakura said cheerfully. "So, Sasuke right? Why are you at boarding school?"

"Hn."

"Um, do you like it here?"

"Hn."

"… Care to answer?"

"Hn."

"Well I'm here because my mom's moving and so I have to go to a boarding school. "

Sasuke was silent.

"My application was sent here by accident."

Still silent.

"I got accepted so here I am." She smiled.

More silence.

"Shit, I had to talk to an anti-social!" Sakura thought aloud.

"Yes my names Sasuke and I came to this school because blah, blah, blah! Is that really too hard to say?" Sakura questioned.

"Name is Sasuke, Sent by parents."

"YOU TALK!" Sakura said while giving him a quick hug.

He blushed and tried to hide it by smirking.

They had finally reached the dining hall.

"Here it is." Sasuke stated.

"Are you going to eat to?"

"Sure…"

They got there dinner and Sasuke led her towards a table full of his friends. He introduced everyone. The table included Shikamaru, Naruto, and Kankuro who she had met earlier that day. It also included Shino, Chouji, Neji, Kiba, and Lee.

Sakura sat at the end next to Chouji and Shino. She also sat across from Kiba.

"Hey there, Hottie." Kiba Growled. In a good way. [A/N: if there is a good way?

"Hi, Kido, Was it?" Sakura said with a smile that said you-are-annoying.

"Kiba." He corrected a little down because he was rejected in a very rude way. By calling him kido, implied both a, you shouldn't talk like that and your name wasn't worth remembering.

"ImChoujiAkimichi" He started swallowing his food. When he finished his food he grabbed Sakura's chicken and continued. "Are you going to finish this?" then he swallowed it. Sakura began to shake in furry. When she looked at Chouji she glared.

"When did I say you could eat it you fat aAHHH" Sakura screamed. "There's bugs all over my food!" she screamed while jumping away from the table.

"WHAT!" Chouji choked. "I hate bug-ified chicken!"

Sakura and Chouji began screaming at disgust.

"Don't worry Chouji you didn't eat any bugs." Shino said.

Both Sakura and Chouji Got quite.

"Thank goodness." Chouji said relived.

"Damn it you fat ass you ate the only thing on my plate that DIDN'T HAVE BUG IN IT!" Sakura said and the yelled. Chouji ran for his life and Sakura chased him. After meaningless chasing for ten minutes Sakura decided it was enough. She walked over to the table.

"Bye, everyone I'm going to go back to my dorm. It was nice meating you." She said 'meating' pacifically glaring at Chouji for stealing her meat.

10 minutes later.

"Shoot I thought I took my key with me." Sakura sighed. "Oh well." She knocked on her door. "Garaa can you open the door!" she called in. "Garaa!" she yelled again. She noticed the lights were out but that couldn't mean he was asleep necessarily. He seemed to like the dark. A note was passed underneath the door. Sakura read it. It said-

I'm sleeping.

"Garaa I want to go to sleep to! Open the door PLEASE!" Sakura tried again.

No

"Come on it's my room to!"

"Find your own room."

"I knew it your awake! Open the door."

"If I open it then you'll owe me." He replied to Sakura's demand.

"Fine I'll do whatever you want, just open the door."

"It is open."

"What!"

"You never tried opening it."

Sakura entered the room. She was right he wasn't asleep. He seemed to have just finished taking a shower because his hair was wet. Sakura locked the door behind her and went to her closet.

"you know its dangerous to keep the door unlocked." Sakura scolded. She walked to her closet and grabbed a pair of PJ's. When she turned around she was greeted by a pair of lips.

'Did Garaa just kiss me?' Sakura asked her inner self.

**'Damn it! Yes he did and you just ruined my date with Cole ****Sprouse****'**

'uh sorry? Its beyond me why your dateing him but okay.'

Sakura then backed out of the kiss.

"Its also dangerous to lock the door." Garaa said while laying down in his bed to go to sleep.

Sakura walked inside the bathroom and closed the door. She changed into her PJ's and went to her bed. She sighed and laid down.

"Good night." She said to no one in particular. She did expect a response but she didn't get one.

Next morning

Sakura woke up to darkness. It kind of creeped her out but shed have to get used to it. She got up and found an outfit to wear. She went to the bathroom and took a shower. When she was done she changed. She wore a black button down shirt and a yellow plaid skirt. She had her hair in a high ponytail and held by a yellow head band. She put on a pair of black flats and as soon as she had left the bathroom and grabbed her purse garaa spoke.

"Hey Sakura your going to go get breakfast right."

"yeah. Why?"

"Can you get me some."

"sure." She smiled. That's all he wanted her to do which was good.

"here is a list." Sakura took the list and left. She put the list in her purse and quickly checked to make sure she had her key. She did. She walked down to the dining hall. When she entered she gat co co puffs, milk and a bowl. She saw Shikamaru so she sat across him.

"hello there Shika! Do you mind if I call you that?" She asked while mixing the co co puffs and milk together.

"I don't mind."

"What are you reading?"

"It's a collage math book. I'm too advanced for this school so I took a class during summer and I have a test tonight. I'm just reviewing."

"WOW! You're freaking smart Shika!" Sakura said in amazement.

"I guess… so who's your roommate?"

"Oh, Garaa. And speaking of him." Sakura took out the list. "I have to buy him breakfast." She opened the list and frowned.

"Why?" Shikamaru asked.

"He let me in our room last night when I didn't have my key. And look at this list! It's like a grocery list for three!"

Shikamaru took the list and read through it mumbling each item.

"Four milk bottles, a dozen eggs, lucky charms, cinnamon toast crunch, bacon, parmesan cheese, a carton of orange juice…" and on. "isn't that a bit much for just letting you in the room?"

"Yeah it is but if he hadn't let me in then I'd of been forced to climb a tree and break into our room." Sakura sighed.

"Next time tell me I know how to unlock doors."

"DUH!" Sakura said banging her head in the table. "I do to! How could I have not thought of that?" Sakura finally finished her breakfast. "Well, bye Shika I'll see you later."

"Bye Sakura. Have fun shopping."

"yeah, yeah." Sakura waved good bye and headed to the food line. She got everything on the list even a couple things for her.

"the cost is $87.53." the boy at the counter said.

'Damn that's a lot of money'

**'HELL YEAH IT IS!'**

"here." Sakura said handing him the money.

She then walked back towards the dorm. On the way though she met Neji.

"Hey there cutie."

"Neji right!" Sakura smiled. "could you help me, please?"

"Anything for you."

" could you help carry these bags?"

"If you give me a kiss."

"you just said anything for me." Sakura complained.

"you didn't let me finish." Neji argued.

Sakura set the groceries on the floor. She didn't want to go back to her dorm but she didn't want to sit here with _Neji._ Neji picked up the bags.

"I thoug-"Sakura was cut of when Neji pulled her close and kissed her.

"ill help you know." He smiled.

Sakura turned her head slightly so he wouldn't see her blush.

They walked towards her dorm talking about why Sakura bought all this.

"Neji! Sakura!" A voice from behind them said.

"Hey, Sasuke, where have you been?" Neji asked.

"Brother." Sasuke growled. And in a bad way. [A/N: ha ha

"You have a brother at this school?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah, Itachi." Sasuke continued growling.

"Why do you hate him?" Wrong thing to ask. For the next five minutes Sasuke was screaming about why he hated his brother Itachi. Luckily Sakura was at her room so she left Neji to deal with the yelling Sasuke.

"Alright Garaa here's your food!" Sakura said handing Garaa the bags.

"Thank you, Sakura." Sakura was surprised to hear him say Thank you.

"You're welcome. But know I don't owe you anything!" sakura stated what she thought was obvious.

"Actually I asked you to get me breakfast I never said that was how you were going to pay me back."

"What!" Sakura threw a pillow at Garaa, who just caught it and threw it back.

**[A/N: I hope you liked it. To answer some questions this isn't going to be a ****SakuraXGaraa**** or ****SakuraXShikamaru****fanfic****. I'm not sure yet what it will be but when I do you'll know. Two days till SOL's so the next chapter probably won't be posted till Thursday or Friday. (I've got trouble coming on Wednesday!)****next**** chapter is called 'first day of school'**


	3. Chapter 3: First day of school

**Chibi**** Vamp-****chan****: Alright this chapter ****is ****finaly**** up thanks ****to my**** daddy fixing the computer!**

**Sasuke****: I thought you said it was broken**

**Sakura: YEAH!!**

**Chibi**** Vamp-****chan****begged dad to no end o fix**** it. In the end he got my mom to do it, but she did it wrong but then he fixed it so there!**** Proud right! **

**Naruto****:-Cheers- YEAH!!!**

**Shikamaru****: I'm trying to sleep…**

**Chibi**** Vamp-****chan****: well ****garaa****. Don't you have to say something? ****:3**

**Garaa****: -mumbles- why would I want to?**

**Chibi**** Vamp-****chan****:-gives an evil glare at ****garaa****.-**

**Garaa****:-glares back- fine. ****Chibi**** Vamp-****chan**** does not ****ow****-**

**Sakura: Does not own ****naruto**

**Garaa****: DAMNIT SAKURA YOU KEEP INTERUPTING PEOPLE!**

**Neji****: ill take her!**

**Everyone glares at ****neji**** and say: you ****perv**

**BACK TO THE STORY **

**'****INNER SAKURA****'**

**CHAPTER 3**

Sakura woke up to a gleaming light that shined through the window, and on her face. Wait sunlight through window, in her and _Garaa's _dorm. Sakura woke up immediately and looked at the no longer covered window.

"Garaa?" Sakura called.

"What?" he asked kind of coldly. Then said. "There's breakfast… if you want some."

"Yeah, thanks!" Sakura walked to the table of food. "Whys the curtains open?"

"It's the safe way to wake you up."

"Oh yeah, sorry about yesterday."[A/N: if you want to know ask and ill post it. Sakura reached across the table to get cereal toast crunch.

"No." Garaa stated coldly. Sakura frowned.

Garaa began to pour some in his bowl. Sakura reached over for the coco puffs box next. As soon as she was about to grab the box, she retreated and grabbed the Cinnamon toast crunch box out of Garaa's hands. I didn't work. Both Garaa and Sakura now were holding one end of the box, pulling on it. Garaa glared. Sakura glared back. It stayed like this for five minutes until Garaa released.

"Fine." He mumbled.

Sakura took the box happily and placed it next to the coco puffs. She then poured coco puffs in her bowl.

"I thought you wanted cinnamon toast crunch?"

"Ewww, no! That stuff's crap. I just wanted to bother you." Sakura was smiling a lot now.

As Garaa began to clean up breakfast Sakura grabbed her uniform and went to the bathroom. She took a 7 minute shower and quickly got changed. She wore a white button down short sleeved shirt, with a red pleaded skirt. Her tie was the same design as her skirt except it had a big black O on the center mid-bottom of it. The 'O' standed for Oha boarding school. She also had knee high white socks were she tied two red pleated string around the top. It gave her outfit a bit of uniqueness- although how unique can you be when you're the only one wearing the uniform? Sakura left the bathroom and got her black flats. Sakura saw that Garaa was wearing a similar outfit except he had shorts, short socks, and black sneakers. Sakura got her bag that had empty folders, binders, and notebooks. It also had a yellow pencil pouch with pens, pencils, sharpies, highlighters and more. She felt very prepared for her first day of school.

**"TODAY WILL BE GREAT!!"** her inner self yelled. Sakura just smiled at the thought.

When Sakura and Garaa left their dorm they were greeted by Neji cough Perv cough.

"So Sakura, want to come over?" Neji said while raising his eyebrows.

"Aww you're so cute!" And with that, Sakura just giggled and smiled at Neji's silly comment.

"I was serious." Neji mumbled. Garaa just shook his head, thinking both that, Neji is an idiot, and

Sakura is slow.

"Hey, people!" Guess what, today's the first day of school!" Naruto yelled running up to the three people.

"AHH!" Sakura screamed. "Naruto, you look so cute in your uniform." Sakura squeezed him.

"S-sa K-ku ra I-I ne-ed t-to br- ea- t- th" Naruto said while gasping for air.

"Oh, woops." Sakura said releasing her grip on Naruto. "Where's smarty?"

"Who?" A familiar voice echoed.

"You silly!" Sakura said running at Shikamaru and jumping on his back.

"You mean Shikamaru?"

"Yes, smarty, I mean Shikamaru." Sakura- Still on Shikamaru's back- stuck out her tongue at him.

"Hey guys." Sasuke said popping out of nowhere.

"Sasuke!" Sakura cheered. "You look better in blue, what a rip off!" Sakura yelled then jumped off Shikamaru's back, and shaking her fists in the air."Well let's get to school! You don't want to be late, do you?"

As the boys and _girl _walked Sasuke decided to ask Garaa a question.

"Why is Sakura so hyper?"

"How should I know?" Garaa asked back. Meanwhile Naruto and Sakura were seeing who could jump higher while walking.

"She reminds me of Naruto."

BOINK! Neji hit sasuke on his head making an anime style bump.

"Never compare a beautiful cherry blossom to a piece of turd!"

"So im a cherry blossom?" Sakura asked.

Neji nodded.

"Then whos the turd?"

"Naruto." Neji said simply.

"Hey!" Naruto yelled, but was interrupted by Shikamaru's finger, which was pointing at the school.

"Were here!" Garaa said mockingly.

"YAY!" Sakura cheered ignoring garaa.

The group all entered the school at once.

"I have to go to the office to get my schedual." Sakura said, "Someone wanna come?"

Garaa just walked away.

"Sorry, I'm going to homeroom." Shikamaru said before leaving.

"BYE, BYE!" Naruto yelled while following shikamaru.

Sasuke like garaa just left.

Neji sighed. "I'll go with you,cherry." He smiled then took her hand and led her to the office.

Sakura didn't really notice, she was to busy thinking maybe the guys didn't really like her. "thanks." She sang, remembering that neji was going with her.

They entered the office.

"Im here for my schedual."

"sakura haruno. Here you go." Sakura assumed he knew her name because she was the only girl.

"Thank you." She said then looked at homeroom. "I have homeroom with Kakashi."

"REALLY!" neji yelled, people stared but he ignored them. "So do I!" he took sakuras hand. _Again._ Leading her to homeroom. "Lets go to homeroom!"

"Okay," sakura started skipping while neji speed walked.

They enterd the class room but neji uickly shoved sakura out.

"your new here, remember! You have to wait outside for the teacher.

"Oh yeah." Sakura said while glaring alittle at the rude way he pushed her out of the room. Neji entered the class room leaving sakura alone. To wait. For _kakashi_

Ten minutes later inside the class room.

"Neji, don't you think its mean to make her wait for kakashi." Sasuke said.

"But it's funner if she introduces herself to the class. Besides I know you guys want to know more about

"Neji you perv."

"you're the ones who took so long to think about her."

Sasuke tried to hit neji but because he moved he accidently hit Shikamaru, who was 'sleeping'.

"Oww," he groaned while rubbing his head. He rose his hand to attack back. "I hate you."

-Meanwhile outside.

"What is taking this teacher so long!?" Sakura complained to herself.

**'Maybe he fell asleep?'** her inner self replied.

"What kind of freakin teacher, sleeps on the job!?"

"Well I sure don't." Said a man with silver hair and a mask coverin more than half of his face.

"Kakashi?" sakura asked the old man.[that's sakuras opinion.

"Yes, and you must be Sakura. One moment so I can talk to the class."

"Okay." Sakura knodded.

**'That was close.'**

"Yeah." Sakura agreed.

Kakashi entered the class room to see shikamaru standing on his desk, Garaa had sand surrounding him, naji had a black eye, and naruto had a nose bleed. Sasuke was sitting behind garaa, so he was protected by the sand, while laughing while Shikamaru beat naruto and neji up.

"Okay, class settle down. I have an announcement!"

"The class cheered knowing what he was going to say.

"We have a new student," Kakashi motioned for sakura to enter the class room. "This is Sakura Haruno."

"Hello." Sakura smiled and waved.

All the boys had google eyes[A/N: is that what there called? and big smiles. Sakura didn't like to be defeated so she decided shed make an even bigger smile. And she did. The boys just watched her in amazement. They cheered for her and she did a little bow.

"Alright class let listen to Sakura." Kakashi said. "What are your likes and dislikes?"

"Okay well… I love basketball, running, CAKE! Smart people. No offence idots but you bother me. I dislike boys, and cinimon toast crunch." She winked at garaa when she said 'cinimon toast crunch'. All the boys mouths hung open, which made sakura crack up.

"Mwa ha - I meant - ha ha ha - certain - ha ha - boys - ha ha ha ha!" She started crying while looking at the boys faces. When she finally calmed down she spoke again. "Any questions?" Hands shot up. She picked the first boy in the front row. She decided shed go down the line when picking whi should ask her.

"Why is your hair pink?" Sakura sweat dropped. That was_ always _the first question people asked her.

"Well its originally green so my dad died it pink so I wouldn't be made fun of." Sakura lied.

"Lier." The boy mumbled.

"FINE! Its natural." She admitted. "next."

"Who are your best friends currently at this school?"

She lifted two finger and then spoke. "Garaa," she then put down one of her fingers only showing one. "And Shikamaru. Also known as Dark, and Smarty." She smiled "Next." Neji and Naruto's mouths hung open. They were both thinking 'What about us?!'

The boy sakura pointed at asked, " You said your good at basketball, How good?" He was using a flirty voice which sakura used to reply.

"Why don't we go find out." She winked. Sasuke threw his eraser at the boy, demanding that he stops flirting. The boy did stop.

"Okay… next." Sakura said. This time she pointed at Neji who was coincidently sitting in the next seat.

"Cherry blossom, when was your first kiss?" He was hopping it had been him.

Sakura smiled and looked at garaa. "During the summer."

Garaa rose from his chair. "you mean before you came to this school right?"

"I don't get it." Naruto said.

"Shut it dope." Sasuke said.

Garaa sat down.

"Who was it with?" A random person asked.

"None of your business." Sakura simply said.

"WHAT! Sakura come on!"

"Nope." She sang. Then again "Next."

"What do you hate?" the called boy asked.

Sakura became very serious. "Anything or anyone, that comes close or touches my eyes."

---------------

Sakura, Neji, and Sasuke had second period math together with Anko. When they came in Sakura went to the desk in the far right corner.

"Do you like corners?" Neji asked.

"Yupp I'm emo." She said sarcastically. [A/N: no offence to emo's. "I go cry in my dark corner. Why do you think I like garaas room so much?" sasuke laughed, which made everyone in the class room look at him.

"What? I can laugh!" he said.

They sat down and waited for the teacher to speak.

And then she did. "Okay class, I am Anko your math teacher and before I tell you what your project wil be im going to assign seat." Everyone groaned except for Sakura who jumped in excitement.

"YES!" she yelled while punching the air. She then felt embarrassed and sat down. She didn't like choosing were she sat, unless she was the first to choose. This way she didn't have to make any decisions.

"Sakura haruno, Neji Hyuuga." Anko said pointing at two seats in the middle. Sasuke ended up in the back because his last name starts with U.

"Alright now, we will be compleating the budget project." She explained the project to them and then said, "Now for your partners.[A/N: for those who do not know about the budget project, it is a project where you have a limited amount of money and you buy things like yo would when your older. You have roommates and sometimes children.

"Next group is Shino Aburame, Kankuro Sabuka[A/N: I don't know his real last name so let's pretend that is. And he's really bad at math so he is in the 9th grade class instead of 10th. and Sakura Haruno." Neji and Sasukes mouth hung open, both thinking 'shes paired with a 10th grader, nd not just any 10th grader!'

"Next group, Neji Hyuga, Sasuke Uchiha, and Zabusa Momochi." Anko finished. "Now meet up with your teams." She then sat down at her desk and read a book. What book? I don't know! Back to the story!

Sakura went up to shino. "We meet again. Evil bugger." She glared at him.

"Do you _always _give people nick names?" shino asked.

"No!" sakura defended herself. She didn't really know why she deended her self, she just, felt like it.

"Yes you do." Shino said calmly, then continued. "Shikamaru is smarty. Neji is perv. Garaa is dark and im evil bugger."

"Well you know shikmarus smart so…" She began listing the reasons behind each nick name but was then interrupted.

"Shino means well, Sakura, but I do." A boy said. Shino glared at him. 'How dare he talk as if we are friends.' He thought.

"who the hell are you? cocoon?" Sakura asked, smiling at her brilliance.[A/N: if you've seen what he wears then you know why she called him cocoon.

"Kankuro." He said taking out his hand.

"Sakura, nice to meet you, cocoon." She said in a very evil way

"I told you its-" he was cut of by the bell and also by neji and sasuke orcing sakura out of the room.

--in the hallway—

"Whyd we leave soo fast? I wanted to clobber that cocoon!" Sakura said.

"That was garaas brother." Sasuke informed.

"And…" Sakura asked, wondering what that had to do with the matter.

"Well he's basically the opposite of garaa." Neji added.

"Oh so he acts nice but really he's mean, He's easy going, he's not a pervert, he's preppy, he injoys the light, and hes not creepy?" Sakura asked. The two boys sweat dropped while realizing that the opposite of garaa almost sounded perfect. "But that means ill hate kankuro, cus I don't want the opposite of garaa, id rather just keep garaa." Sakura then realized how that sounded and retreated. "I mean-"

"Anyways." Sasuke said. "He's a really BIG pervert."

"WAIT!" Neji said realizing something. "you think garaas a perv! What the hell did he do to you?"

Sakura touched her lips with her index finger and winked. "That's a secret!" She then enterd her English class. 'Man its easy to mess with neji." She thought. Sakura saw shikamaru and sat next to him.

"Hey." Sakura said. "Hello?" she waved a hand in font of shikamaru. Even though that only works when there eyes are open.

'Is he asleep?' she thought.

**'What a freak.'**

'Hey! He's my friend!'

**'You never want to talk about my friends!' **inner sakura demanded while changing the subject.

'Why should I care?' then inner sakura completely ignored sakura. 'poo, she's the smart one!' sakura thought trying to gt her inner self to talk. But she didn't. Sakura then turned to shikamaru and closed his nose, this way the only posobility for him to live is to wake up and open his mouth. She was half right, he did open his mouth but he didn't wake up.

'weird.' She though.

"Sakura…" the boy mumbled.

"Hey your awake!" sakura smiled.

"yeah… do you think you could let go o my nose now?"

"Oh sorry. Hey why are you sleeping?"

"The teachers always late so I thought I might aswel. But I didn't know you were in this class." Shikamaru explained.

"Well If you were awake you would have." She joked. "hey what kind of guy is kankuro?"

Shikamaru was startled by the question. "I guess you don't mess with him?"

"Oh."

"Why?" he asked. Sakura then told him about first period. Shikamaru nodded along. She also said how neji and sasuke pulled her out as fast as they could.

"There trying to protect you because now that you're the only girl kankuro will probly try something, after all he is one of the schools top pervs."

The teacher came in. or should I say kakashi came in and wrote something on the board, then sat down and read his book. What book? Ich Ich Paradise. Back to the story.

The board said

_Class for the first __quarter__ you will be reading __Icha__Icha__ Paradise._

_INJOY!!_

_-__Kakashi_

"Sakura, I suggest you don't read the book." Shikamar advised.

"Are you going to?"

He laughed. Like hell he wanted to read a perverted book that he would remember for the rest of his life. He simpley said, "No."

"Okay then, I still will! I don't want to get a bad grade after all."

Shikamaru shook his head. "If you want to damage your mind go ahead. But jut so you know, every class will be like this. He will come in, sit down, and read."

"Isn't that messed up?" Sakura asked. Everyone who heard her nodded. 'Kakashi might really be a really bad teacher then.'

"G'Nite." Shikamaru said closing his eyes.

"Ya mean G'day." Sakura laughed at her _hilarious _joke, while shikamaru ignored her _bad _joke.

Sakura closed her eyes.

'inner sakura im sorry.' She thought.

**'I don't care.' **Inner sakura was pretty stubborn.

'So, who are your friends?'

**'Well ****im**** talking to one now.'**

'who?'

**'****Shukaku****.'**She said it as if he was famous and then smirked.

'Oh right…. Well I gotta go. Bye.'

**'Bye Bee!'** inner sakura obviously thought she had won this fight.

"Sakura!" Shikamaru said. "Saaakurrrra!'

Sakura opend her eyes. "Shikamaru? Whats up?"

"You fell asleep."

"So, you fall asleep all the time." Sakura again defended herself.

"Yeah but that's different." Sakura glared at him. "Any ways the bell rang."

"Oh right lets go." Sakura said, she grabbed her copy of the book and left with shikamaru.

"So what class are you going to?" Shikamaru asked.

"Gym. With gai." She said gai like gay.

"No its gai." Shikamaru corrected saying gai like guy.

"Oh. Well anyways, what class do you have?" Sakura asked.

"Same as you. Actually all the guys have it."

"All the guys?" Sakura asked.

"Oh I mean me, garaa, naruto, neji, sasuke, kiba, shino, and chouji." Shikamaru explained.

--in gym class—

"ALRIGHT WE WILL RUN THE MILE TODAY!!" Gai yelled. "NOW BOYS CHANGE OUT! SAKURA COME HERE!:

Sakura did as was told.

"You will dress out in my office, heres the key." Sakura then enterd the boys changing room and looked at the floor until she reached gai's office. She enterd it as fast as she could.

"Wasn't that sakura?" Neji asked.

"I think so." Kiba answered.

All the boys left the changing room except kiba and naruto who decided to wait for sakura. When she came out the three walked together to the gym.

"So sakura did you peak through the window?" kiba asked.

"Eww no! why would I look at ugly guy bodies?" Sakura demanded.

Kiba frowned. "I didn't know you thought I was ugly." Sakura laughed and poked his nose.

"Buy guys." And with that sakura ran to the gym.

--in the gym—

Gai got the classes attention. "Alright theres two groups. Group one will be doing the mile first, that group is Garaa, Sasuke, Neji, Naruto, Kiba, Shino, Sakura, Shikamaru, Haku, and Zabusa. The first group has one less person than the second." Sasuke ran around to each guy and something in there ears. They all replyed by nodding there head while garaa just smirked at the comment. He, however didn't tell sakura which botherd her.

"Get set," The group got ready. "And GO!" the group ran while garaa speeded ahead with sakura following.

"Catch up to her!" Sasuke demanded. "But don't pass her!"

They did as they were told. Garaa however was still ahead of sakura, which botherd her.

'if garaa can run that fast then why aren't the rest of the boys?' she thought.

Garaa slowed down allowing sacra to catch up.

"Whats wrong garaa? Tired already?" she smirked.

"Nope." He smirked back and then sped ahead. Sakura sweat dropped.

'Damn he's fast!' sakura thought while trying to catch up.

Garaa ended up finishing with the time 5minutes and 67 seconds. Sakura finished with 6 minutes and 3 seconds. The rest of the boys had over 7 minutes because they didn't want sakura to feel left out.

Naruto went up to sakura who was sitting next to garaa trying to catch her breath. "you okay sakura?"

"…"

"she's to tired to respond." Garaa said laughing

"a-mm not-t" she mumbled

After the second group was finished gai sent everyone to change. Naruto, being the kind being he is, gave sakura a piggy back ride to the changing room.

"Thanks naruto." She said when they entered the changing room. Sakura saw behind naruto a whole bunch of guys in boxers including kiba and shino.

"ahhh." Sakura squealed quickly turning and opening gai's office. She went in changed.

'hot boys, hot boys!' was all she could think.

**'****seems**** to me like you're the pervert.' **Inner sakura said.

'Whatever.' She mumbled to herself.

When she left the room all the boys had already left. Sakura ran to science because she realized the bell had rang 2 minutes ago.

'IM HERE!' she thought as she stormed In the room. She saw a seating chart in the front of the room. She was in the front left corner next to a boy named Haku. She sat in her seat and turned to the said boy.

"Hi, my names Sakura Haruno." The boy looked at her and sakura immediately thought he was a girl.

**'****idiot**** this is an all guys school' **sakuras inner self reminded her.

'oh yeah.'

"I'm Haku. It's nice to meet you sakura." The boy shook her hand.

Ibiki there science teacher came in and lectured about science safety. When there was only I've minutes of class left he stopped and sat in his chair. No one spoke and this bothered sakura.

She turned to haku. "So you don't have a last name?" sakura asked. Haku looked down. Not because of the question but because ibiki was sending death glares at them.

"No I don't." he whispered. "just so you know if anyone gives you trouble at this school. You should ignore them. After all most of these boys haven't seen a girl besides family in more than two years."

Sakura nodded. "Thanks for the advice."

"No problem." Haku smiled. [A/N: hes being genuinely nice! He in love with zabusa remember!!

"BE QUITE!" ibiki yelled. Luckily so did the bell dismissing them.

"Hey, Sakura if you don't have any one to sit with at lunch you can sit with me and my friend, I'm sure he won't mind."

"Thanks, but I'm not sure were ill be sitting yet."

"Okay well bye bee." Haku said.

**'HYAHH that ****basted**** I said BYE BEE first!'** inner sakura argued. Sakura ignored her. Right now she had to look for the art room.

BAM! Sakura hit something or rather someone. She didn't see who it was, just that he caught her before she fell. Then she fainted.

--------- -------- -------- ------ --------- -------- ---------------- ----------- ------- --- ------ ------------

**That chapter 3 for you!! ****Its****sorta**** long. Well longer than chapter 1 and 2 were. ****Injoy****!! And don't forget to R&R oh and thanks to my awesome daddy who fixed the computer so I could type this!**** Next chapter is called 'CRASH' BYE BEE****if you've ever seen lucky****star****[which I totally recommend then you know at the end Akira says BYE BEE and I just had to have someone say that! THANK YOU ALL WHO REVIEWD WITHOUT YOU ID FEEL LIKE MY STORY WAS A FAILURE! SO THANK YOU SO MUCH!**


	4. Chapter 4: CRASH

**Chibi**** vamp –****chan****: okay because ****im**** getting a lot of comments I decided to Put this chapter up tonight instaead of later (like planned) so injoy **

**To super-rat: I added a little more of ****shukaku**** in here just for you! )**

**Deidara****: This chapter is called crash, ****ya**

**Tobi****: This is for three reasons, but you will have to read to find out.**

**Deidara****Tobi**** disclaimer, ****ya**

**Tobi**** –****cleats**** through- ****Chibi**** vamp-****chan**** does not own ****naruto**** Hey ****sakura**** didn't ****inturupt**** me?**

**Deidara****: She fainted remember, ****ya**

**Tobi****: oh yeah. She****'****s going to kill me when she finds out I did the disclaimer.**

**Deidara****: Then she should watch were she****'****s going, ****ya**

**Garaa****: Back to the story!**

**'INNERSAKURA'**

**Chapter 4:**

"Hn…." Sakura slowly opened her eyes. "AHHHH!"

---lunch room—

"Did you hear something?" Neji asked.

"Probably just a dog getting run over." Garaa said.

"W-w-what!" Kiba yelled. "How dare you betray me, garaa.

Garaa just smirked at the silly boy.

---in the clinic---

"I'm sorry if I scared you, little girl." A boy said

"No, I mean I was startled." Sakura replied. The boy had, had his forehead touching hers when she woke up.

"I was just checking your forehead." He added.

"Did I hit you?" Sakura asked remembering what had happened.

"Yeah, you a bit of a clumsy idiot." This pissed sakura off.

"Who the hell are you to tell me I'm an idiot!?" Sakura demanded.

"Well you never properly introduced yourself so why should i?" he said coldly.

"That's not what I asked." Sakura mumbled. "I said what makes you-"

"I know what you said." The boy interrupted. "That wasn't my point."

"Wha!" Sakura was now utterly confused. "Shut the hell up! Stop acting like you freakin all that!" Sakura usually said rubbish when she was mad, and this boy was pretty damn cold hearted in her opinion.

"I am 'all that' so to speak." He said.

"No,_Your_ not! If you were, you'd be with your friends right now not with me."

"Actually the only reason I'm still here is that, I'm waiting for an apology." He explained.

"What the hell." Sakura gritted her teeth. "What makes you think I should say sorry?"

"You. Crashed. Into. Me." He said each word as if he was spelling something to a stubborn child. Which to him he was. "little girl."

"Stop calling me little girl. Cause I'm not!"

He snikerd. _Yes __snikerd_. "I see. I didn't realize you were such a girly looking boy." And with that he left.

"I meant I'm not little!" Sakura yelled after him.

'Who the hell was that guy?'

**'****a****hottie****?'** sakuras inner self asked.

'WHAT! No, don't think stuff like that. He called us little!'

**'****so**** were little and cute, ****hes**** tall and ****hansome****Perfect couple!'**

' go back to your shukaku!' Sakura demanded. 'although he was hot.'

'**AHHH!****Shukaku's**** hotter!**' inner sakura said in a dreamy voice.

"Sakura you okay?" Naruto suddenly appeared beside sakura.

"AH!... yeah I'm fine! What period are we at?" Sakura asked.

"Were skipping 6th period today." Neji informed.

"Whoa, neji I didn't know you were here to. And Evil Bugger!" Sakura smiled.

"7th periods next. What class do you have?" Naruto asked.

"Ughm… I'm in government."

"really but don't you have to be in 11th or 12th grade to be in that class?" Shino asked.

"Well yeah but, I'm smart?" Sakura tried to make it no big deal but it didn't really work. Naruto and shino were shouting in amazement while neji help sakura out of the nurses bed. They all went there separate ways and sakura was off to class.

---with garaa and kankuro---

"Hey Garaa!" Kakuro yelled.

"What do you want?" garaa asked boredly.

"Well I heard you've got a cherry blossom for a roommate." Garaa thought He was starting to sound like neji.

"Point?"

"Well I have a project with her and-"

"Stay away from her and my room. Got it?" Garaa asked with an evil glare.

"Ugh.. yeah." Kankuro ran off.

'_Hah,__' __shukaku__garaas__ inner demon thought._

Garaa agreed with his self. 'it's so easy to mess with people. Oh and by the way were have you been lately?' after that shukaku disappeared.

"Sasuke." Garaa said seeing his friend look around in a stressed manor. "You okay?"

"Huh oh garaa… HELP ME!"

"What?"

"where's the art room?"

"Up those stairs." Garaa said pointing at the stairs.

CRASH.

Sasuke hit a pole, which looked like someone had hit it already. "Man it's a good thing I've got a hard head." He mumbled then ran up the stairs.

--- with sakura ---

'Theres a seating chart.' Sakura walked to the seating chart and saw were she sat. she was in the second to last row one down from the left desk. She sat down and looked to her left. A blonde boy with hair like ino's except it clinged to his head more was there. To her right there was a boy with black hair, he was faceing the other direction so she couldn't quite see his face. In front of me was a guy with, BLUE SKIN! Weird… then behind me was… holy shit! It's the guy from the clinic!

"Hello again, little girl."

"Basterd." Sakura said faceing the front. The boy who stole ino's hair turned to sakura.

"I am Deidara, this Is tobi. And that's well, hes not important, ya."

"nice to meet you. Im sakura." She smiled sweetly.

"your pretty cute." Tobi the boy whos back of the head was facing her earlier said.

"Ugh, thanks."

"hey, little girl." Sakura turned around and glared at the boy. "What grade are you in?"

"9th." She said proudly.

"Woah!" the blue boy said. "Your smart!"

"thanks, whats your name?" sakura asked.

"kisame." He said then turned his attention to the boiling red teacher. It seems like he was trying to get the teachers attention for quite a long time. From the front of te class it kind of looked like a snake was strangling a student, but sakura ust brushed it aside.

"IF YOU STUDENT ARE DONE SOCIALISING I WILL EXPLAIN TO YOU YOUR PROJECTS!" The teacher said. Every one got quiet. "my name is orochimaru. If you bother me I will get my snake to kill you. Our whole year lesson will be on snakes. If you have a problem, some of my snakes are getting quite hungry." No body made a peep.

"Uhm." Sakura stood up. "isn't this class supposed to be about government and having debates not about a pack of stupid snakes?" As soon as her sentence was complete, a snake charged at her. When it was an inch away, someone grabbed her, moving her out of the way. Then Kisame stabed the snake and threw it out of the window. The boy who saved sakura was the annoying boy, who she still didn't know the name of.

"T-thank you."sakura said while he set her back down on the floor.

"You owe me." Was all he said.

--Walking home—

"SA! KUR! A!" a boy yelled. Sakura ignored him seing as she couldn't tell which boy yelled it.

"LITTLE GIRL!" the same voice said. Sakura amediatly turned knowing who it was.

"What?" sakura asked, but not meanly, she was very thankful of t boy.

"you owe me so im going to take you on a date." He smirked.

"Ok. Where." Sakura said. She didn't really want to go, but she also did owe him.

"AMUSENT PARK!" he yelled. He then walked away.

"WAIT, WHATS YOUR NAME?!" sakura yelled behind him. He didn't hear her though.

**'AWW the ****hottey**** wants to go out with you!'** inner sakura sang.

'Why are you so happy?'

**'****im****pregnet****.'**

'WHAT!!'

**'****just**** kidding.'** She giggled but they slowly faded as she said. **'I wish.'**

Sakura ignored her self and walked home. She had boys to deal with.

--couple days later 6th period (even classes only Day)--

"Wheres Sakura?" Naruto asked.

"yeah wheres my cherry blossom?" Neji asked.

"I don't know, but she was pretty unhappy this morning." Garaa informed.

"Eye appointment." Shikamaru said.

"Hn.." Sasuke started. "Doesn't she hate people going near her eyes."

Garaa and shikamaru nodded.

"Uh oh." Naruto said.

"What?" Neji asked putting down his mini wooden car. They were in shop, and building rae cards.

"I saw in a movie once were they remove your eyes completely." Naruto answerd. Neji jumped back scared.

"They- they wouldn't." he said.

"I heard that if your eyes are even a little bad they replace them with glace eyes that are red so that people know your blind." Sasuke said in a scary voice.

"Oh so that's whats wrong with your brother." Garaa asked.

"I wish… but no his eyes are natural." Sasuke said.

"Well I heard that the water droplets the people at eye places have, have poisin in them." Garaa said.

"No actually, those eye drops are good for your eyes, don't listen to that lie okay." Shikamaru warned.

"Thank you shikamaru, your awesome!" the truth was shikamaru didn't want neji telling sakura that piece of information. He had noticed her eyes looking pretty dry lately and most likely she would need to use the eye drops.

"no problem."

--With sakura --

She entered her and garaas room. She set a bottle on her table and sighed. She decided to get changed. She put on a pink shirt with a white skirt. She had black spandex shorts that were longer than the skirt underneath. She also had black gloves that only coverd her palms, and black belt above her pink shirt.

"ahh!" she growled in annoyance. She was pacing back and forth in the room. She really wanted to see someone but everyone was walking home now, so it would be another five minutes.

CRASH!

Garaa came tumbling in the room. Sakura fell on her bed surprised by the action.

"Sakura your back!" Neji yelled entering the room with naruto, sasuke, and shikamaru behind him. "you still have both your eyes right?!"

Sakura nodded. "I went to an eye appointment and thay say my eyes are too dry." She turned and picked up a bottle. "I have to use this from now on. Every morning, evening, and night. Yay right!" sh said sarcasticly.

Sasuke and shikamaru waved good bye and left.

"Thank goodness!" naruto yelled giving sakura a uick hug before leaving to his dorm.

"You know those eye drops are healthy to use." Neji said.

Garaa just shook his head and then looked at sakura. "when do you have to use them today?"

"Right now." She said. Garaa looked at her in a patiently matter. "Ill do it in the bathroom." Sakura ran to the bathroom. She did, however, leave the bottle on her desk. Garaa kicked naruto out and closed the door. Sakura came out.

"See there my eyes feel a whole lot better!" Sakura said laying down on her bed.

"Really, because ever since you went to the bathroom the eye drops have been on your table." Garaa informed.

"Damn it." Sakura said under her breath.

"Sakura, use the eye drops." Garaa said stepping closer to her.

"No!' she said inching of her bed to get closer to the door. Garaa grabbed the eye drops and threw a pillow at sakuras hand, which was reaching for the door.

"GARAA!" sakura whined throwing the pillow back.

"What?" he said walking right in fornt of her. He was inches away from her. They just glared at each other. Finally garaa raised his hand with the eyedrops in them and shot drops at sakura. She screamed as they came close to her eyes. She then tackled garaa, which caught him of guard. No one ever dared to touch him and this girl does it to 'save' her eyes. Sakura now with her face buried in his chest was crying.

"Sakura?" garaa asked. Then BAM! Sakura stood up to show a clear face. As garaa got his vision back from sakura hitting him with a lamp he stood up.

"FAKE CRYER!" he pointed accusingly.

"USING HOTTNESS TO SUDUCE ME INTO PUTTING EYE DROPS IN MY EYES!" she accused right back, then left the room. With the eye drops in her pocket.

"SAKURA!" Neji yelled. He jumped on her causing him to be ontop of sakura. "NARUTO NOW!" he yelled. Naruto came running out of his room.

"Wheres the droppers?" he asked.

"Pocket." Neji answerd, but before he knew it sakura kicked him and naruto in the balls. The two boys were rolling on the floor, screaching in pain.

"Boys…" sakura mumbled as she walked to the library. She saw shikamaru and sat across from him. "hey smarty."

"Hey dry."

"Dry?" sakura asked.

"Dry eyes." Shikamaru said.

"Right…"

"You should use the drops you know." Shikamaru argued.

"No!"

"YES!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

This continue for about thirty more yes's and no's.

"fine sakura kill your eyes." Shikamaru got up to put his book away.

Sakura followed him. "Shikamaru, im sorry its just."

CRASH!

She hit shikamaru and they tumled onto the floor.

"SORRY!" an idiot said running for it.

"Sakura can you move." Shikamaru asked. She was currently sitting on his legs.

"Oh sorry." When she got up the eye drops came out of her pocket.

Shikamaru stood up and put his book away. He made it look as if he were searching for a book and shot some of the water at her.

"SHIKAMRU!" she yelled grabbing her eye drops. "Your just as bad as everyone else!" sakura stormed out of the library, leaving shikamaru to get yelled at by the teacher.

"BOYS! They think they can trick you every five seconds. Oh I'm throwing pillows, BAM attack, im trying to be my natural perverted self BAM attack, lets put away books, BAM attack!" Sakura bumped into someone and before looking at them bowed and said sorry.

"Its okay, little girl." Sakura looked up at him.

"What's your name?" sakura asked.

The boy pulled her close to him and kissed her. "Itachi."

--with neji, sasuke, and garaa.—

"WHAT! He kissed her!" Neji and sasuke yelled.

"he also helped us." garaa added.

"Sure he helped by sticking his tongue down her throat." Neji mumbled.

Out of no where naruto aproches in chibi form holding chalk, and black board.

"First," naruto explained. "Itachi saw she had the drops in her pocket."

"Two," garaa said joining in. " he pulled her closer so he could put them in her eyes, but first he kissed her."

"When sakura was in deep surprise and confusion, she didn't notice him put the drops in her eyes." Naruto finished turning back to normal.

"Uh oh." Naruto said. Sakura now was trying to punch itachi for kissing her, but itachi wouldn't let her. Sasuke and neji came to the rescue.

"Hey sakura!" neji said.

"Your all evil, your either trying t help me or make me happy, what happened to the days where boys wold pretend to hate girls?" sakur asked so confused. She decided to go to her bedroom and lay down.

Shikamaru caught upp with the group. "I failed."

"Failed." Naruto said.

"Failed." Neji said sadly.

"I failed but had fun." Garaa said smirking at his greatness.

"We WON!" Sasuke and itachi yelled together. It turns out sasuke asked itachi to help out, so they made a team.

--3 am in the morning.—

DING DING DING DING DING

The annoying ire alarm rang. Everyone evacuated the building. Naruto, neji, sasuke, and shikamaru went to the tree where garaa was with sakura on his back. Sakura didn't feel like getting up so instead she had him carry her.

"Now" garaa said.

The boys pinned her down just incase she had a sudden splurge of energy. She did but they were prepared. Garaa put drops in her eyes.

"well that's all for today!" naruto said.

"by the way who pulled the fire alarm?" garaa asked.

"Me." Sasuke said. "Neji said its easiest to get sakura at night when shes really tired."

"WHAT!" naruto yelled. Garaa shook his head. Without a minute to spare neji was running from garaa, sasuke, and naruto, who were trying to figure out how he got that information on sakura. Meanwhile they left shikamaru to get turned into a bloody pulp by the now fully awake sakura.

_**(A/N: I hope you liked it! In the next chapter the gang Plus more girls are on a trip to **__**a**__**amusment**__** park! FUN **__**FUN**__**FUN**__**Right?)**_


	5. Chapter 5: Lets go go go!

**Chibi vamp-Chan: I'm sooooo sorry please don't rip my head off! I know it's been about two months since my last updates and previous updates were usually only a week but I was really busy! I'll try to update faster the next one! If you have anything you want to see in the next chapter just ask!**

**Sakura-"ALRIGHTY THEN! I've just beat up Deidara to a bloody pulp so it's time to make an announcement!! Chibi vamp-Chan does not own"**

**Deidara-"NARUTO!!"**

**Sakura-"what the hell that's my line!!"**

**Deidara-"you already beat me up, ya. What more can you do?"**

**10 minute pause**

**Garaa- "This might take a while"**

'**INNER SAKURA OR SHUKAKU'**

'_NORMAL PEOPLES THOUGHTS'_

"AH-MYU-SSS-MEANT PARRR-KK" Sakura sang loudly in Itachi's left ear. They were in 7th period, but somebody locked their teacher outside, and nobody felt like opening the door.

"Yeah, so you'll come with me?" Itachi asked Sakura again.

"Of course." This was Itachi's way of saying sorry, after he lied to Sakura. It turns out she hit a pole not him. 'I don't really know why the basterd lied, but hey I get to go to an amusement park out off it.' She thought, and then said, "When are we going?"

"Saturday."

"That's tomorrow! But… all the boys were going to do something for me because they forced water in my eyes." She pouted. "I KNOW!" She yelled before Itachi had a chance to say something. "they will come with us!"

"Wha…." Itachi was speechless. Sakura guessed he didn't like her idea, but she didn't mind.

"HA HA HA HA HA HA!" Tobi started laughing at Itachi. Sakura gave him a death glare telling him to stop or else. He just stuck his tongue at her which began a war. Their eyes didn't blink once, forcing a glare at one another. They both stuck their toungs out after the other, showing that they wouldn't give up. This lasted for about five minutes until Itachi spoke up.

"I'd love for your guy friends to come." Sakura gave him a confused look. "Why not even invite your girl friends from home, I'm sure they would love that." He sounded sarcastic.

Sakura thought bout it. "That's an awesome idea Itachi! You're so smart!" She pated his head like a dog and he smirked. Sakura was going to ask what his evil plan was; it was obvious he was thinking something devilish; but someone let the teacher in first.

"YOU ALL ARE GOING TO TURN IN THE PROJECT MONDAY AS PUNISHMENT!" he yelled, even before everyone got quiet. People began to complain, Sakura just thought everyone deserved it. "CLASS DISMISSED!" he ran off.

"Poor teach." Sakura sighed collecting her stuff together. "What time are you coming?" she asked turning to Itachi.

"6:30. it's about a half hour away and it opens at 7 so we'll be there at opening." He said getting up to leave, he suddenly turned towards Sakura. Inches away from her face he spoke. "Tomorrow then, love."

Sakura knew that she had blushed at least as red as a tomato, thankfully he left as soon as saying those words, so she didn't think he saw.

"HA HA HA HA HA HA!" however Deidara did. Sakura pouted. 'Damn it this is not good!' she thought. "Your so cute Sakura, just blush away!" he continued his uncalled for laughter as he left. When he did Tobi said sorry for Deidara's behavior and ran after him. Sakura simply sighed it off and left the room to head home. 'I have to tell everyone about tomorrow!' she thought. When Sakura got home Garaa wasn't there yet, so she decided to take a shower before she would call her friends from home. She first decided to call Ino.

"INO!" Sakura yelled getting her attention. "BIG NEWS GOT IT!" she yelled louder.

"What?" Ino asked.

"weeeeeell, tomorrow were going to an amusement park me you, the other girls, if they can go, and my guy friends! KAY! GOT IT!" it wasn't a question, more a demand.

"Awww see you are having fun! I'll be there." Ino cheered.

Sakura told her everything she needed to know and how she could not be late. Next to call was Tenten.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I moved the phone away from my ears and made a face like this: TT.TT

'Damn she's loud.' Sakura thought while Tenten continued to scream.

"SAKURA I HAVENT TALKED TO YOU IN FOREVER!"

"Quit yelling!" Sakura said, and then told her all she needed to know.

"Okay ill definitely be there! So Sakura…" she began.

"Yeah?" she encouraged her to asked questions.

"Who's your favorite out of the boys there?" Sakura didn't like this question.

"Ughh. Tenten your such a pain in the ass." And with that she hung up. She'd see her tomorrow and ask again, so why answer now? Next she called Hinata and told her everything, Sakura also asked her to invite Matsuri, and Temari, because Sakura was busy with her project.

10:53 PM.

"YES!" Sakura whisper yelled. She was finally half way done after working for four hours straight. She got up and lay down on her bed. "Man, I'm really tired." she said to herself. She also couldn't help but wonder where Garaa was. He still hadn't come home yet.

Sakura decided that after she put her project away, she would invite the other boys to the park. That's what she did. She grabbed the keys of her dorm and went out to Sasuke and Shikamaru's room first.

"Hello." Sakura smiled politely when Sasuke opened the door. She notices his eyes widen, but she didn't say anything.

"Hi…" he replied.

"Tomorrow I'm going to the Amusement Park. Would you and Shikamaru like to come?" by then Shikamaru was with Sasuke at the doorway.

"Sure I'll come." Shikamaru said before saying good night and shutting the lights off. Sasuke still stood in the doorway. After a couple of minutes of silence she thought he wouldn't talk so she stepped away.

"Why are you going?" he asked.

"Itachi's bringing me." Sakura said. This time she spoke when his eyes widened. "Something wrong?"

"IM GOING!" he said slamming his door shut.

"Uh… okay." She mumbled as she walked to Naruto and Neji's door. Sakura knocked and two boys opened the door almost instantly.

'creepy…' Sakura thought. Then notice Neji laughing and Naruto blushing. "WHAT!" Sakura asked annoyed that people kept giving her weird faces. Both boys just looked her up and down. She did so to and relies she was wearing black booty shorts and a pink tank top with pink slippers.

"perverts." she sighed before telling them why she originally came. Both boys agreed and said they'd go. She left back to my dorm but not before she smacked both boys.

When she got back to my dorm it was 11:30-ish and still no Garaa was in the room. She decided to leave a letter on his bed so that when he did get home he'd know what was happening tomorrow. When she finally decided to not wait up for him, she went to sleep.

--

The next morning Sakura got up at 5:00 to get ready. It was nice outside, so she decided to wear a white tank top and yellow shorts with her yellow elbow length jacket. When it was 6:00 she heard a knock on her door.

'**Who is it Sakura?!'**

'How should I know?' Sakura complained. It was then she noticed Garaa still wasn't home. 'Creepy.'

'**Wonder what he's up to.'**

Then someone knocked harder on Sakura's door awakening her from her inner conversation. 'Right.' She thought opening the door. It was everyone, well her girl friends, Ino, Hinata, Tenten, Matsuri, and Temari who was holding on to…

"GARAA!" Sakura yelled smothering the boy.

"Oh she hasn't seen us for three months, but hasn't seen Garaa for not even twenty four hours, I see how close we are." Ino playfully complained.

"So he's her favorite." Tenten commented. Hinata and Matsuri were wide eyed to see Sakura hugging such a creepy looking man.

"WOW! Sakura I never knew you and my brother were roommates let alone good friends." Temari said.

"Emphasis on the good." Ino pointed out.

"Yup yup!" Tenten agreed happily.

"It's not like that guys Sakura said jumping up to greet her friends. "I've missed having girls around!"

"WOOT WOOT!" everyone turned to see Neji whistling in a not so whistling way.

"Who invited mr.nobody?" Tenten asked.

"Ha ha, that's just Neji." Sakura said walking towards the boys. She noticed her girlfriends open there eyes in a 'there so hot!' way and the boys raise their eyebrows. Except for Shikamaru she was pretty sure he was sleep walking.

"Nice to meet chu." Ino winked.

'What a flirt.' Sakura thought.

"Same." Neji snapped his fingers at her. Ino backed up slowly, and Neji realized she was talking to mr.sleepy head, whose eyes were now open.

"Neji…" Hinata mumbled.

"Hey it's my cousin! I didn't notice you!"

"WHAT!" every one yelled.

"How can someone so shy and quiet- " Sasuke was interrupted.

"And scared of Garaa." Naruto added.

Then Sasuke continued what he was saying. " Be a loud mouth perv, idiots' cousin?"

"Well I don't know the details but-" Neji began.

"It was a rhetorical question dim wit." Itachi said popping out of nowhere and hugging Sakura.

After a few minutes of introductions, they headed out side. There was a limo waiting for the group.

The limo had four seats in each row so they sat like this:

Back row - Kisami, Tobi, Deidara, Sasori

Sasuke, Itachi, Sakura, Garaa

Ino, Shikamaru, Naruto, Neji

Front row- Matsuri, Hinata, Temari, Tenten

"Just a question, why aren't I sitting next to Sakura?" Ino asked.

"Because Sakura's mine!" Itachi said hugging her. This earned him a punch in the face by Garaa and Sasuke kicking him repeatedly till he let go, which he took his time with doing.

"Guys come on, no need to get hasty." Sakura said.

Everyone looked at her wide eyes except for mr.smarty. Who then informed everyone what the word hast meant. For the next minute, Hn, oh right, I knew that, and such were said.

'So how do you think things are going to go today?' Sakura asked her inner self.

She replied by laughing hysterically and then said **'oh I have my ideas.'**

'Okay then.'

Until they reached the amusement park everyone had their little talks amongst themselves. Deidara and Tobi were making bids on who they thought Sakura would end up being with majority of the trip. Kisami and Sasori just sat there silently. Sasuke kept a close eye on Itachi, who was contemplating different ways to bug Sasuke throughout the trip. Garaa talked to Sakura the whole time about where he was, or at least Sakura tried to get him to tell her but he refused to answer. Ino and Shikamaru were talking, well mostly Ino, Shikamaru really just wanted to rest a little more. Neji kept eyeing the girls in the front seats and Naruto kept talking as if Neji was listening. Tenten kept bad mouthing Neji, and Temari 

nodded in agreement. Hinata and Matsuri just whispered things back and forth. No one could really hear the two of them.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" Neji and Sakura yelled at the same time.

"Were here!" Itachi sang.

"Yeah yeah let's go already."

Hinata said something but no one heard.

"Speak up Hinata!" Naruto encouraged. This only made the girl turn a dark shade of red. Once she cooled off she said it louder.

"Its 7:08, we still have time until the park opens."

"FOOD TIME!" Kisami yelled randomly. He hadn't spoken ever since the day before so people were pretty surprised.

"OKAY LETS GO GO!" Sakura cheered while people evacuated the limo. They all entered a restaurant called jimmies chicken shack. A/N: that's really a band. They told the waitress there number of people and she frowned.

"I'm afraid you're going to have to make two groups and sit separately."

" Alright then, me, Sakura, Tobi, Deidara, Kisami, Sasori, Ino, and Tenten." Itachi said proudly.

"NO!" Sasuke and Garaa yelled.

"I'll make the groups, if you want it to be fair." The waitress suggested. Everyone agreed this was fair.

WITH GROUP ONE:

"This is so unfair!" Ino complained.

"It really is a shame!" Hinata said quite loudly.

"Seriously were her best friends not those baboons!" Tenten yelled.

"High five!" Temari yelled reaching her hand over the table.

Matsuri just shook her head sadly.

"Oh come on cheer up! You've got me! The hottie."

"Wow, he's a poet and he doesn't know it." Naruto said trying to lighten up the mood, although everyone except for Hinata who thought this was cute were looking at him with disbelief.

"You guys shouldn't be complaining!" Kisami yelled. "I'm stuck with you idiots!"

"Sorry." The girls admitted. Neji glared at Kisami and Naruto just smiled pleased with his earlier joke.

WITH GROUP 2:

"Must you be so close?" Sakura asked, Tobi and Deidara were about an inch away from her.

"Would you rather us or Itachi and Garaa?" the two said together. Sakura ignored there comment and looked at Shikamaru.

"I want him!" she pouted pointing at Shikamaru.

"TWO BAD!" Tobi and Deidara yelled hugging her, although Deidara retreated when kicked rather hardly by Sasuke who was sitting across from him.

"WHO THE HELL JUST KICKED ME?!" Sasori randomly screamed.

"S-s-sorry Sasori when they hugged me I accidentally kicked you." Sakura said looking down.

Sasori instantly regretted yelling. "Well, fine. Just don't do it again."

"OKAY!" Sakura said accidentally kicking him again. His eyes twitched but he didn't speak.

WITH GROUP TWO:

"So boys who do you think is Sakura's favorite?" Tenten asked.

"Me." Neji said.

Temari shook her head.

"Itachi." Kisami said.

Matsuri shrugged her shoulders.

"Hinata." Naruto said.

Ino smacked him.

"OUT OF GIRLS IM HER FAVEORITE BUT WHERE TALKING BOUT BOYS YOU IDIOT!" Ino yelled. This started a fight between the girls to see who her favorite was. They all fought a hard battle. Matsuri said she was because throughout 1st to 5th grade when she had no guts Sakura would defend her, no matter who the other person was. Hinata said she was the one Sakura would come to first when something happened that upset her. Temari said they used to skateboard together and play sport all the time. Tenten mentioned that when Sakura got sick from eating her indigo crayon she was by her side the whole time. Then Ino mentioned how Tenten never really tried to stop Sakura from eating it and how she and Sakura knew each other from birth. Clearly the girls wanted answers from the boys so they started with rating 1-10.

"Matsuri receives a 4 because that just means you're a scared cat. Hinata gets a 5 because those are good reasons. Temari gets a four because sport friends are fake friends. Tenten get zero because she tried to kill her friend and Ino gets a one because she didn't really give any good information." This was Kisami's answer. The girls were speechless.

"I win Kisami's highest vote!" Hinata bragged.

"It's not over there's two more boys!" Tenten yelled.

"Alright, alright. Matsuri gets three for being pathetic." Neji said, then got punched quite hard buy all the girls. "Caring on. Hinata gets a four because of the same reason as Kisami except she won so I deducted one point."

"Not fair!" Hinata complained.

"He is the judge." Tenten mentioned which got her a death glare from Hinata.

"Thank you Tenten." Neji winked. The truth was Tenten was being nice to get higher points with Neji. "Now Temari, you get zero because of your brother. He has caused me much trouble with getting close to Sakura. Tenten gets ten. And Ino gets eight."

Temari gasped at her score. Everything was up to Naruto now.

"Okay no interrupting. Hinata seven, Matsuri five, Temari six, Tenten eight, and Ino eight." Naruto said.

"IVE TALLIED THE SCORES!" Ino yelled.

WITH GROUP TWO!

"Sakura did you know were playing a game?"Tobi asked.

"Nope what game."

"Well you're the objective so we can't quite tell you, know can we?" Deidara stated.

"Oh pooper, guys. Come on seriously?" Sakura asked.

"I want to play."Sasuke said.

"What are the rules?" Garaa asked.

"Sakura if you would go to the other table it would be very much appreciated." Sasori said, which shocked Sakura.

"What you're going to play too Sasori?" she asked.

"I'm aiming to win so the more to play the harder it is, right." He smiled.

Sakura then walked to the other table.

GROUP ONES TABLE BEFORE SAKURA COMES:

Ino declared the winner. "The fifth place is Temari with ten points."

Temari pouted. _'It's all that Neji's fault.'_ She thought._ 'He's going to pay!'_

"Fourth place is Matsuri with twelve points. Third place is Hinata with sixteen points. Now let me mind you the next two spots are seventeen and eighteen points."

"Aww that means I was so close to being second place." Hinata frowned.

"Second place is Ino with seventeen points and I'm the winner with eighteen points." Tenten bragged. Everyone knew she was telling the truth because Ino was sulking in her seat. Just then Sakura popped up.

"What's up with Ino?" Sakura asked.

"SAKURA! I your best friend!" Tenten yelled.

"I thought you knew?" Sakura asked quite slowly, indicating she didn't understand what she meant.

"It's stupid!" Temari pouted.

"Well I see whatever it was Temari lost." Sakura said cheerfully.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. It wasn't that big of a deal." Ino stated obviously done bawling in her corner.

"Definitely not important." Matsuri added.

"Your all just mad you lost." Tenten said.

"Yeah that's true." Hinata agreed a little too happily.

"Any ways the boys are done eating so whenever you guys are ready to go, we are."

"We are to." Kisami said rising from the table.

"Okay then let's go." Naruto cheered. The group went back to the limo and headed for the park. When they got there and entered after paying all the boys announced at one "LET THE GAMES BEGIN!"

--

I'm sorry for the long wait but I hope you like it I will definitely update faster than last time okay.


	6. Chapter 6: Amusement game?

**I am beyond sorry for the long wait on this chapter but now that school is over next week ill be able to update faster. YAY!**

**Disclaimer I do not own Naruto or Ranma ½ but I highly recommend both! :)**

Sakura: YEAH!

Ino: Omg, he is so…

Sakura: don't say it.

Ino: sorry… but he's just!

Sakura: My smart boy :)

'People thinking'

'**Inner Sakura'**

**Enjoy!**

"LET THE GAMES BEGIN!" The boys announced.

"Aww come on! No games, let's just have fun." Sakura complained.

"Nope, no way." Tobi said.

"This way is much funnier." Naruto agreed. Sasuke nodded in agreement.

"Pshh, whatever!" Sakura said walking towards the first roller coaster. Garaa didn't agree to anything but he looked content. As Sakura walked to the first rollercoaster Ino cooked up a dilemma.

"Oh, my foot." She frowned. "Guess I can't ride the roller coaster, I'll stay here. Oh and would some _boy_ like to stay so we can _talk?_" It was obvious to everyone that she wanted one if the boys to stay and tell her what this game was about. Sakura just sighed and grabbed Naruto's arm.

"Let's go!" She declared dragging him along. No one followed which bothered her, but not enough. If she tried hard enough she just might be able to get Naruto to tell her about the game.

"Sakura the lines so long, cant we come back later?" Naruto complained.

"No!" Sakura demanded that they stay put, while she raced through her brain.

'What should I do?'

'**Bribe him definitely!'** inner Sakura said smugly.

Sakura thought about this and then finally agreed. 'Okay but with what?'

'**Does he like girls?'**

'Let's find out!'

"Hey Naruto?" Sakura asked sweetly.

"Yeah…"

"you know if you tell me about this incredibly fun game you boys are playing' I'll get you a girl friend."

"Nope." A long pause went by, until Naruto realized that Sakura must think he was gay. "I mean, there bribing me with more, to not tell you."

"shit." Sakura said loud and clear.

'**RAMEN!"** inner Sakura sang, with lots of positivity that Naruto would fall for this one.

Sakura cleared her throat before committing the dirty dead. "Enough to give up _ramen_?" Sakura specified the ramen more than needed. Much to her surprise Naruto's expression didn't change.

'**WHO THE HELL IS THIS!'** inner Sakura yelled, her pride decreasing by the second.

"Naruto?" Sakura asked cautiously poking Naruto's nose.

"There giving me more than just ramen. I mean seriously Sakura, they know me better that you do. My weak spots especially."Naruto explained.

"Oh poop." Sakura mumbled. "What about both." Sakura noticed Naruto's ear twitch a little, and smiled very proud with thinking those three words.

"Which girl?" Naruto whimpered.

"Your choice." Sakura said a little too confident, and very regardless to her friend's feelings.

"Hinata?" Naruto asked. Inner Sakura died that second. She was hopeless, done for, so little in a big body. Now mindless Sakura had to take over and mindless Sakura couldn't do that. At least, not to Hinata.

"Sorry, Naruto. Anyone else?"

"Her or no deal." And inner Sakura is back and kicking.

"Deal!" Sakura said grasping Naruto's hand, and shaking it.

"Ahh, Sakura calm down. Any way the game is…"

--

"So…. Shikamaru?" Ino asked.

Shikamaru frowned. "I have much too little energy to be dragging you down. Why not go with an older man?"

"No I don't need to go at a fats speed. You will do fine." Ino grabbed Shikamaru's arm and pulled him along with her. Shikamaru let out a long and heavy sigh.

They walked toward a little ice cream booth.

"So, Shikamaru, what is this wonderful game about?" Ino questioned while pulling out her money. "Chocolate chip." She mumbled to the register lady.

"The Game is to see who can get Sakura to kiss them on the tippy top of the carousel."

"That's all?" Ino complained. "That's kind of boring."

"Nope there are steps, each step you complete you get a prize and the prize is yet to be decided. You want to tally the marks?" Shikamaru explained.

"Mmm, sure." Ino said liking her ice cream.

--

"… to see who can make you laugh so hard that whatever drink you have squirts out of your nose." Naruto told Sakura.

"That's all, hmm. Easy peasy lemon sleazy." Sakura said patting fake dirt of her hands.

"Where's Hina-chan?" Naruto asked as soon as Sakura stopped talking.

"Cool it nickname boy! I'll go get her. Berb." Sakura said eyeing Hinata. (Berb is Sakura saying brb)

As soon as Sakura saw Hinata, she knew what she would say.

"Hinaaa-chan!" Sakura used Naruto's nickname.

"Oh, hey Sakura, what's up?" she asked very politely.

"Can you do me an eansy weansy favor?"

"Sure, what?"

"Hang out with Naruto today."Sakura got on her knees. "Pleeeeease! Hina-chan?"

"I already said yes Sakura." Hinata giggled. "Know where is he?"

"That-a way." Sakura said pointing at Naruto.

'Well know that I know.' Sakura thought. She walked over to a lonely Tobi.

"Yo Tob, why you alone?" She asked in a sympathetic way.

"Just waiting for you." He smiled.

"Yeah, yeah. M'kay." Sakura mumbled looking for more people.

Out of know where Sasori grabbed Sakura's hand and led her toward the 'scariest' roller coaster there.

"Who! Sasori must you pull so hard and why are we going to the diver drop?" Sakura asked a teensy bit scared.

A couple feet behind, Deidara and Tobi were chasing them.

"Come back!" Diedara screamed.

'Were did he come from?' Sakura wondered.

When they got to the ride Sasori went to the front and entered the riding area.

"Please sit down." A man who worked there asked Sakura and Sasori.

The two did as told and buckled up. The ride was quite simple, it went high up in the sky than dropped you, which makes you feel like you're not actually on a ride, then before hitting the floor you turn and do a very large loopy doop then go on a even higher drop than the first one. After this it's a bumpy ride before you get off.

As soon as they got of Sakura screamed. "THAT WAS…. AWESOME!"

"Shit!" Sasori mumbled.

"What's wrong?" Sakura asked extremely cheerfully.

"My keys fell out my pocket. Damn it, I'm going to go get them. Want to come?" Sasori asked.

"Sure thing." The two walked of the ride and sneaked down the path that went underneath the rollercoaster.

--

"One point for Sasori." Ino stated, then marked it in her notebook with her puffy green pen.

"Next is my turn." Sasuke said, coming from behind Shikamaru and Ino. He walked towards the gate to Sakura.

--

"FOUND IT!" Sasori yelled. He turned looking for Sakura, but couldn't find her. 'Damn,' he thought. 'Someone must have gotten her.'

"Sakura!" Sasuke yelled. Sasori hid for it, no good could come from Sasuke.

"Sasori? Sakura, where are you?"He demanded.

Sasori made a run for it. He didn't know if Sasuke saw him, but he didn't care. He had to find Sakura, before someone else did.

Sasuke on the other hand is as blind as mousse without glasses.(mousse is a character in Ranma ½. Ahh I love that show!) So he kept looking around.

--

"So… Hina-chan, where do you want to go?" Naruto asked awkwardly.

"Well that ride looks good." She said quietly and pointed to a ride that made Naruto think to never eat before going on it.

"Uhm, sure." He replied a little nervous.

The two of them began to walk, and Naruto realized something. 'Maybe she likes me!' he thought. 'Could it be?'

Hinata just smiled nicely as they walked while Naruto looked oddly suspicious while he thought. They ran into Itachi who was surprisingly all by himself, or so it looked that way.

"Hello again." Hinata said to him.

"Have you seen Sakura?" Itachi asked.

'How rude.' Hinata thought. "No, I haven't."

Naruto who finally realized they were in a conversation spoke up. "I saw her with Sasori."

Itachi, with a blue guy stalking him, walked away.

Hinata and Naruto stood in line silently until Naruto got the guts to say something.

"After this ride do you want to go eat some ramen?" Naruto asked hiding any evidence of his shy side.

Hinata happily said yes, and hoped to god that she wouldn't start to like this boy, and not because there was something wrong with our dear silly Naruto, but quite the opposite. When Hinata liked a boy she stuttered like crazy.

--

"Okay now I'm confused." Sakura said. "Are you playing to? Because to tell you the truth, Garaa, it didn't seem like you were interested in this game."

"Yes, I'm playing, and I won't lose." Garaa said then muttered something like "silly girl"

"HEY! SHIKAMARU!" Sakura randomly yelled when she spotted her smart friend with her best friend.

"Shit, she's found us." Ino muttered as both she and Shikamaru walked over to Sakura and Garaa.

"Yo, Sakura." Ino smiled.

"Hey," Shikamaru said UN amused.

"Let's all go to the little smoothie shop." Sakura said, not hiding the fact that she new part of the game, very well.

"Well we have to-"Ino began before she was cut off by Sakura.

"Well since no one seems to have a problem, let's get-a going." Sakura showed a sly smile to Ino.

--

Mean while Tenten, yes Tenten, the lonely Tenten, was wondering around the park by herself or at least with someone but it didn't seem like it, fore Tenten was not a fan of Neji and Sasuke, who had just recently 'met up' with them.

--

"Thank you." Ino and Sakura said with friendly faces to the waitress who brought them there smoothies, except Sakura who thought it was best with a coke, because smoothie coming out of your nose must hurt like hell.

"So…" Garaa said thinking of something funny to say. Meanwhile Ino passed her phone to Shikamaru that had a message written on it. Shikamaru gave her a weird look, and she answered by typing. 'let's get it over with.

Garaa made multiple attempts to make Sakura laugh, and most worked they just weren't ultimately funny. After an hour of this Shikamaru didn't care how embarrassing this would be to say, he just wanted to get this over with, along with the occasional fork jabbing, Ino kept doing to hi side.

"Sakura," He said. "If I bit my lip would you kiss me better?" A/N: I got this from the Naruto pickup lines and had to use it!

SPLASH! There went the coke out of Sakura's nose, and the constant coughing out of her mouth.

She did manage to say, "What!?" in between the coughing, though.

Then Ino muttered. "Point for Shikamaru."

"There's more from where that came from." Shikamaru said holding back the laughter he was so tempted to release.

Finally, Sakura got over her Hacking. "Okay, I don't know where you came up with that, but it worked." Sakura began to giggle a little. And Ino gave a thumb up, while Garaa glared right at Shikamaru, who avoided all eye contact.

"Nice job hot shot." Neji said from behind Shikamaru.

'Yikes.' He thought, while he turned to look at Neji.

"Sakura, Lets go." Neji said.

"Oh, it's good everything's done now, we can fun."

"Nothing is 'done', Sakura." Neji answered. Sakura thought for a moment and came to one conclusion.

'That damn Naruto.'

'**I knew we should have bribed him with more.' Inner Sakura bragged.**

'You never said that!' Sakura demanded irritated.

'**Now is no time to be fighting Sakura.' **

'Whatever.' Sakura said blocking her inner self out.

"Guess you didn't bribe that Naruto kid enough." Tenten muttered from behind Sasuke and Neji.

"Tenten!" Sakura cheered in utter surprise, and went to go hug her friend.

"She didn't shriek like that when she saw me, but she did for Shikamaru and Tenten." Ino complained while Sakura ignored her.

"Why are you with these bums?" Sakura asked.

"Because they are pots of joy." Tenten said sarcastically.

"I believe that's, flowers of joy." Neji corrected.

Tenten gave him a curious look, before turning back to Sakura. Who was rudely interrupted by a group of people. There group of people.

"Hey bad news," Itachi said. "We gathered everyone who came with us."

"What's up?" Sakura asked.

"Storms heading this way. Sorry Sakura, but we should leave before it gets to crowded." Matsuri informed. "And we should probably take shelter."

"Oh, That's…." As Sakura was about to say sucks, realized how awesome this was. So with a big smile she said. "Sucks."

"Well then lets head toward the limo before everyone begins to leave in a hasty manner." Temari added, using the word she had learned just that morning.

The group of kids traveled to the limo, to find out that the storm was coming a little too soon to safely drive home.

"Poop." Sakura said, as they drove looking for a hotel.

"Oh hey is that blossom avenue?" Shikamaru asked.

"Yupp, it is." Itachi answered. "Shall we turn?" he asked.

"If you want to live I'd suggest yes." Shikamaru answered, and so the car shifted to a turn, an went on blossom avenue. Shikamaru pulled a key chain out of his pocket. It held about 6 keys on it.

"Alright go straight then go right on a little red dirt road and go up the hill there's a little cottage house there that we can stay. It's my summer house but no one is there at the moment." Shikamaru directed the driver.

As they arrived at the little house every one gasped this was not a little cottage house this was a mansion cottage house.

"Seems like gramps has made some add-ons." Shikamaru mentioned.

--

_**I hope you liked it and I really appolagize for th amount of time it took to get this chapter done. Now I had more of the game but it was too much so no there going to Shikamarus mansion. Any thing you want to see, or any couples you want to have in this chapter just ask.**_


	7. Chapter 7: Shikamarus Cottage House

**Chibi vamp-chan: Finally this chapter is posted! It was actually fun to write but the next chapter is SO much funnier. Well read and enjoy. :D**

**Matsuri: Chibi Vamp-Chan**

**Tenten: Does**

**Temari: Not**

**Tobi: Own**

**Sasori: Naruto**

**Deidara: Or**

**Kisami: Any**

**Hinata: Of**

**Naruto: The**

**Ino: Characters**

**Neji: In**

**Itachi: any**

**Sasuke: possible**

**Garaa: way!**

**Shikamaru: Sorry Sakura.**

**Sakura: --Sobs—**

'Thinking'

"**Inner sakura"**

**Shikamaru's 'Little' Cottage House.**

"Whoa." Sakura mouthed speechless, as she looked up at Shikamaru's 'little' cottage house.

"I thought you were a poor kid with a scholarship?" Sasuke questioned.

Shikamaru glared at Sasuke. "That's not very nice. You can sleep outside."

Sasuke just ignored him and said. "Hn."

'Back to his moody self.' Sakura thought.

'**Of course!' **Inner-Sakura grinned.

"Let's get inside, no need to stair in awe out here." Matsuri said, motioning Shikamaru to open the doors. The said boy did as he was told, but before opening the door made a request.

"Everyone must stay in the following rooms; Kitchen, living room, and the bathroom. Were entering into the kitchen, which has two doors connected to it. One to the living room and the other to the bathroom. I'd appreciate it, and demand that you guys do not enter any their room. Okay?"Shikamaru was completely serious. He didn't open the door until he heard enough people mumble sure and okay's.

The sixteen people entered the kitchen. It was quite large, and had a table in the middle that could have fifteen people sitting at it.

"Wow, Shika, this is cool." Ino said, ending the silence.

"Yeah, it reminds me of a miniature version of my home." Tobi said while laughing.

"Yeah yeah, follow me to the living room." Shikamaru led them to the designated room then continued. "I'll go get pull out beds and sheets from the closet."

"Okay." Matsuri said, while her, Ino, Tenten, and Temari, Sat down on the eight seater couch. It was one of those corner ones that have for seats, then one seat in the corner and for seats on the other side. (A/N: I know that adds up to nine, but no one can fit in the corner space.)

"Such rude girls." Neji said."Shouldn't you wait to be asked to sit down before being seated?"

Hinata giggled at her cousin's idea.

"Am I wrong?" Neji asked her.

"Of course you right neji." Hinata explained. "It's just that you don't follow these rules so why would you expect them to?"

"Damn straight!" Ino yelled.

"Hell yeah." Tenten agreed.

"Ugh, yeah what they said." Temari mumbled.

"I'm sorry." Matsuri announced while rising from the couch, and stepping towards sakura. Just then Shikamru entered the living room with two portable beds, six sleeping bags in various colors, 3 tents, also in various colors, and a whole lot of covers.

"Care to help?" he asked randomly. "If you want something call it now."

"Can I have one of the portable beds?" Ino asked.

"Sure," Shikamaru said handing it too her along with and dark purple Sheets, and a matching cover and pillow. "Here you go."

"Can I also have a bed?" Hinata asked.

"Mhmm." Shikamaru handed her the same things as Ino except hers were dark blue.

Kisami got a light blue sleeping bag and pillow.

Tobi received an orange sleeping bag and pillow.

Deidara got a yellow sleeping bag and pillow with white polka dots.

Sasori got a matching set of deidaras except in maroon.

Finally Itachi and Sasuke got the last two black sleeping bags.

"Me and Tenten can share a tent, that way we won't be hogging all of the space." Matsuri suggested in a way that was supposed to be kind, but the way she said it sounded rude.

"Yeah, I'm cool with that." Tenten added.

"Okay, if you guys are sure." Shikamaru said tossing them Light purple and light red (a/n: I mean light red, not pink.) Covers and pillows along with their black tent.

"Me and Garaa can do the same." Temari suggested.

"Never, I'd rather sleep outside." Garaa said. After a couple of silence minutes he agreed. "Fine whatever." He grabbed his bright red set from shikamaru and grabbed one of the tents. Temari also took a brown set from our dear considerate shikamaru.

"Who's going to sleep in the last tent?"Neji asked. None of the other three who had not been given a bed said anything. "Okay well I guess I could." Neji grabbed the last tent and light brown covers from shikamaru.

"That leaves us three in a two person couch." Naruto said. "How will this turn out?" He said wrinkling his nose and asking the kids that were tucked into their comfy beds.

"I'll sleep on the floor." Shikamaru said setting his Green bed up.

"You totally ruined my suspense!" Naruto yelled, while making his half of the couch with orange and yellow striped sheets.

Sakura set up her side quite nicely with her pink set. She sat down, continuing her silence.

"Ughm is it just me or did he color code us?" Deidara mentioned, realizing the colored sets given out to each person.

"WOW! Your right it's almost like how you stole my hair!" Ino said sarcastically. She earned herself a bitter glare from deidara.

"Actually he's right." Shikamaru answered.

"Wait you gave me red." Garaa mumbled. "Why not black?" He wondered out loud. It was a simple answer that shikamaru refused to answer. The reason he got red was because of his hair.

"Ughm, guys, I'm hungry."Tenten mentioned.

"Then go make food, you stupid girl." Neji said.

"Neji that wasn't nice!" Hinata said while dragging Temari, tenten and matsuri to the kitchen to begin cooking.

"Hey why wasn't I chosen?" Ino asked.

"You can't cook very good, besides you should stay with Sakura." Temari yelled form the kitchen. Tobi and sasori followed the ladies to the kitchen, hoping to get a snack of some sort.

Deidara and Ino somehow got into a fight about who did their hair first. Of course deidaras argument was strong.

"I was born before you." He said.

"I had style before you!" Ino replied.

They continued this silly fighting for quite a while.

Neji had joined the girls in the kitchen, he wanted t place a food order, which just got him into a fight with Tenten. Naruto joined hoping to be able to talk to hinata, even though the kitchen was getting a little crowded.

"Hey sakura why are you so quiet?" Itachi asked.

Sakura shrugged her shoulders in response.

"He's right you are being quiet. What's up?"Garaa asked.

"hn." Sakura momentarily stole sasukes word.

"Weird. Hey ino what's wrong with sakura?" Sasuke asked.

"Why don't you ask her yourself, sir annoyance?" Ino replied. She walked towards sakura and did some hand motions. Sakura replied with similar motions.

"I think they're using a secret language." Shikamaru answered everyone's confused looks.

Then ino stopped and said. "Tsuj esuaceb fo taht. Woh yllis!" (A/N: read it backwards)

After a long pause of sakuras pouty face and numerous hand gestures even a couple they could understand, Sakura spoke.

"Whatever I don't like Cottages." She mumbled.

"**What a baby you are!"** Inner Sakura said happily.

'Am not, if only I wasn't told scary stories when I was little.'

"**Not all cottage owners lose their eyes you know."**

'Sure they don't.'

"Sorry guys." Sakura said, cuddling under covers prepared to fall asleep.

"Hey don't go to sleep!" Itachi yelled while shaking sakura.

"She's scared that an old ghost farmer will come and chop all our eyes off, because she heard this story when she was little." Ino explained."It's a whole bunch of baloney brains, if you ask me."

"Again with the eyes." Naruto said shaking his head. He had entered the room while ino was explaining the situation. "Sakura those stories only happen when your alone, or when you're the owner of the place."

"Your right." Sakura said rising from her cushiony happiness and walking with naruto to the kitchen.

"Oh my god, she just left us for naruto!" Ino gasped.

"Yupp that's life." Shikamaru said, walking into the kitchen followed by the rest of the group.

"EVERYONE SIT DOWN!" Tenten yelled. Everyone did as they were told and sat down, except for temari. They needed one more chair so that she could sit down. "Sakura, can you go get another chair, please?" Tenten began placing the multiple food down on the table.

"Ughm sure thing ten." Sakura said. She froze when she opened the door to the living room. "Ughm Shika-kun. You know where the chairs are can you go get one please?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah, yeah." He mumbled walking past sakura, who said "Be careful" As shikamaru went to pick up the chair. He came back succefully. Everyone sat down and began to eat.

It was silent. All you could hear was the chewing and gasping for air in between bites, form the sixteen people. After all the food was finished naruto ino shikamaru and sakura volunteered to clean up. Everyone else went to their beds and went to sleep. After all it was a very fulfilling meal.

"Okay naruto you give sakura the plate, sakura rubs soap on pate I rinse plate, and shikamaru dries plate and places it in the appropriate spot in the kitchen." Ino announced. When everyone was in there stations ino announced. "READY SET WASH!!" And so the group did. They finished quite quickly too. Naruto and ino were the first to leave the kitchen. Leaving sakura scared shitless that shikamaru would have to suddenly go to the bathroom or something.

"I promise I won't go anywhere." Shikamaru said, seeing sakuras uneasy face.

"Ha ha ha, Thanks smarty." Sakura said nervously.

They finally finished the last couple of dishes and went to the living room. Everyone else was asleep. Shikamaru had to stay seated. He couldn't go to sleep as long as sakura was awake. Eventually she finally fell asleep.

--Next Day--

Sakura woke up to a shin morning. It was almost as if she slept during the whole storm. Which by the way the whole group did. Sakura rose from her bed to see Itachi sitting on the other side of the couch. Sakura frowned. Everyone else was in a different room.

"Why are you here?" Sakura asked.

"I was told you can't be left alone or you'll get scared."

"Oh, right." Sakura mumbled to herself as she picked up her bed sheet and folded them all neatly. Naruto ran in grabbed the sheets and ran out.

"Why is he in a hurry?" Sakura asked.

"So know you want to talk to me?" Itachi asked.

"You know what I meant."

"He wants to leave earlier, which would be a good idea because maybe you don't remember but Orochimaru was pretty pissed Friday and assigned a stupid project for our class."

"Ohh, that sucks! But at least it's a group project right so who are we with? Me, you, kisami?"

"Ah, no. it's a single person project."Itachi answered smiling that sakura wanted to spend more time with him.

"WHAT!" Sakuras jaw dropped. "NO WAY!"

"Yipp. Sorry." Itachi said.

Matsuri ran into the living room and grabbed sakura.

"Quick there's clothes we can change!!" She said pulling Sakura faster.

"Whoa, okay then… OMG!" Sakura stopped. "AHHH THAT'S ADORABLE!" Shikamaru quickly pushed the two girls in the bedroom and said."This is why I didn't want you exploring this house."

"But you're so cute! What were you five?" Sakura said remembering the picture she saw before she was rudely pushed by shikamaru.

"Whatever hurry up and change!" He said walking down to the living room, where all the boys had gathered.

The first girl to come down to the living room was Tenten. She was wearing light brown booty shorts with a dark brown tank top that fluffed out. She also wore long brown socks that reached about mid-thigh. She wore light brown sneaker, also.

The next girl was hinata, who wore a dress that from the top was light purple and shaded down to dark purple as it reached the bottom of the dress. The dress was spaghetti strapped and went down to above her knees. She has purple flip flops on as well.

The third girl to come down was matsuri who wore jean capries a white tank top and white flats with knee high light blue socks. It was a very cute outfit, but she couldn't help but feel embarrassed. Temari was also with matsuri. Temari also wore a dress but this was a plain black strapless summer dress, which stopped above her knees. She also had black boots they went up to underneath her knees.

Finally Ino came down wearing a yellow tube top and White shorts with a yellow belt, and white boots similar to Temaris Black ones.

"Sakura will be right down." Ino cheerfully announced.

She was right Sakura did come right down. Right down wearing Black booty shorts with pink spandex shorts underneath that reached about mid-thigh. The wore Pink boots that ended at about an inch above her ankle. The boots laces were Black, Similar to her black Tank top. She had Pink arm warmers that went from her thumb to her elbow.

Most the boys, oh what am I saying, ALL the boys thought she looked hot, although none would admit it; Plus they thought the other girls were hot.

"Well hinata!" Naruto said cheery."Lets head to the car!"

"Ha ha, S-sure N-narut-to" Hinata stuttered while blushing crazy red. Everyone followed the two towards the car. Ready for their amazing adventures to end. And for Sakura's all nighters, to Start.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

_**Did you like it?! I hope you did! I did an all nighters just to complete it! Well R&R Please.**_

_**Next chapter I am**_** very **_**excited about so don't worry will be posting it probably by next week. :) In joy.**_

_**-Anything you want to see just request. I can't guarantee it will be in the next chapter though because I have so many ideas for the next one.**_


	8. Chapter 8: Tired much?

**Okay so I decided to change this chapter because it'll just make the story better this way! So enjoy the beginning of an exciting couple of chapters!**

**Sakura: Chibi Vamp-chan owns the story but not Naruto or any of the Characters and such.**

"talking"

**-Sakura Writing on paper-**

-Haku writing on paper-

"ALRIGHT!" Sakura yelled. "Time to get to work!" Sakura took out her project directions. Her eyes practically fell out of their socket. She had to right a twenty five paged book, about twenty different types of snakes. At least two paragraphs on each page and they had to be colored. Not only that but she had less the twenty-four hours left to do it. Hell she had less than twelve hours.

'**Your screwed.' **Said a very supportive inner Sakura.

"I'm a straight A student damn it! I'm gunna' do it and do it better then well. Amazing is what I'm aiming for!" Sakura cheered for herself. Inner Sakura just shook her head, unconvinced.

Just then a very rude red head turned out the lights.

"WOAH! Ha ha, that's funny Gaara but lights are staying _on_." She emphasized the on, to make it clear she wasn't kidding and turned the lights back on.

"Wrong." Gaara said. He stood up and turned off the lights. After this being repeated a couple of times and Sakura's harsh words and complaining, Gaara picked Sakura up and placed her in the hallway. Afterwards he locked the door and passed her, her homework under the door.

Sakura slammed her fists on the door.

"You can't kick me out of my own room!" Sakura yelled.

"SHUT UP!" A random boy yelled at Sakura.

"Hey you don't have a project due-" Sakura was cut off by the boy closing the door. Sakura began to bang on the door again.

"LET ME IN! I know you can't possibly sleep with me screaming!"

"Some of us had a long day at the park and know we just want to sleep so shut up!" Sakura was amazed as too who said this to her. The person however looked terrified that they were going to be killed.

"What did you say?" Sakura asked glaring at a very pale Naruto.

"Uh… nothing." He said running back into his room.

"……." After Sakura's long pausing, the situation gave her de ja vu.

"HAHA! I'm gunna pick the lock." Sakura searched through her stuff and found a paper clip. She straighten it out and stuck it through the key whole. After numerous times of trying to unlock the door, she decided to go to Shikamaru to ask him to open it.

Knock, knock.

….

Knock, knock, knock.

….

KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK.

Sakura was getting impatient. Finally the door opened to a pissed Sasuke.

"What do you want?" He asked harshly.

"Shikamaru?" Sakura asked quietly feeling guilty that she woke him up.

"Why?" He asked in the same tone as earlier.

"Gaara locked me out and I have a project and…" Sakura continued to explain and complain until a pillow came in contact with her face.

"WHADA ELL AUKE!" Sakura tried yelling. Once she was quiet Sasuke removed the pillow.

"You can do your project in here. Shikamaru is used to sleeping through anything and I'm playing a game." He then walked back to his bed and lied down leaving the door open for Sakura.

Sakura walked in shyly, and glared around the room to make sure it was safe. It was clean and only a few books were on their desks, obviously undone homework. Sakura went quickly back to the hallway and grabbed her books, before coming back into the room. She sat with her back leaning on the side of Shikamaru's bed. She trusted him more.

"You're kidding right." Sasuke said getting up.

"What?" Sakura asked confused.

"You left the door open forcing me to get up and close it." He gave an evil glare towards Sakura, who had begun organizing her things.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"What are you doing?" Sakura was now taking a break after completing five pages. She was sitting next to Sasuke watching the game he was playing.

"The world."**(A/N: It's the hack game on a game boy.)**

"Is that you?" Sakura said laughing. She was pointing at a boy with Sasuke's chicken hair, and a black robe the covered half his face down to his feet. "Could you be any less revealing?"

"Oh yeah. How would you make your character?" Sasuke asked logging out and giving it to Sakura.

"What?" Sakura asked.

"Make your character."

"Okay," Sakura began to design her character. She had long pink hair like Sakura except hers was hot pink. She also had emerald eyes. She wore a lime green T-shirt with a black vest on top, with white and black checkered shorts. She had green and black striped socks with black shoes to complete her mini self's outfit. "Here" Sakura handed Sasuke the game.

He didn't say anything.

"Cute right." Sakura smiled.

"You wore this outfit not that long ago." He said taking a notice to her outfits.

"Well yeah, that's the point." Sakura said in a duh kind of way.

Sasuke just shook his head and saved her character. "Shouldn't you get back to your project?"

"Oh right." Sakura lied down on the floor continuing her project.

Xxxxx6:00 AMxxxxX

Sakura finally finished her homework. She wasn't proud of it, and hoped Orochimaru wouldn't give her a horrible grade. Sasuke and Shikamaru both were still sleeping so Sakura decided to go back to her room. She only had to knock twice when the door opened. Gaara walked back to his bed while Sakura got her clothes for school and went to take a shower. When she came out her and Gaara still didn't talk. She gathered her things in her bag double checking to make sure she had everything. Gaara had begun eating cereal and Sakura decided she would go to the cafeteria for breakfast. So Sakura sleepily headed to the cafeteria with her bag and key in her hands. When she got there, there was only a few people there, while talking away with their friends. Sakura got her breakfast of bacon, banana and apple juice, then left heading for her TA class room. When she got there, there was still ten minutes before kids would start arriving, so she decided to go to sleep.

"Sakura…..SAKURA!" Sakura was half asleep when she fell off her chair.

"WOAH! OhmygodwhydidIfallwhathappened?!" Sakura said in full speed, with her eyes wide open. She looked around to find all eyes on her. "What! You guys never saw a girl fall out of her chair before. I see who has no life." Sakura sat back down embarrassed and looked at Shikamaru, the boy who pushed her.

"Sakura, fourth periods going to start in eight minutes, so I thought I'd wake you."

"I slept through TA and second period?" **(A/N: It's a day were they only have even period classes.)**Sakura asked wiping drool that had escaped her mouth.

"Exactly. I thought I'd let you sleep." Shikamaru said smiling.

"Oh well thank you." Sakura said looking for her breakfast. "Ano…"

"Naruto." Shikamaru said before leaving the class room. Just then the bell rang dismissing second period.

"Damn Naruto." Sakura said walking to her fourth period.

"Good morning Sakura." Haku smiled brightly when Sakura sat next to him.

"Good morning." Sakura replied while taking out her Science things.

"Oh Sakura you look horrible!" Haku said in a caring voice. Sakura sweat dropped. She knew he meant it in a you look like you haven't had enough sleep kind of way.

"he he… yeah." Sakura said with a half smile.

"Alright class now…" Ibiki caught the attention of the students.

Haku mouthed to Sakura 'what happened?'

Sakura got out a piece of paper and wrote

–**Lots of Government homework, Gaara kicked me out last night, stayed up ALL night working hard.-**

Sakura passed Haku the note with Sakura's sloppy hand writing.

-Gaara kicked you out. I'm so sorry. Did you at least finish?-

Haku handed Sakura back the letter.

**-Yeah I finished. But it's not well done, and Gaara won't talk to me, Shikamaru pushed me off a chair and Naruto ate my breakfast!-**

-Shikamaru pushed you? That's strange. And I'm sorry about your breakfast, are you too hungry? And Gaara's probably not mad, if it helps.-

**-He was just trying to wake me up, and Naruto is DEAD when I see him, I'm starving over here. BTW Ibiki must be blind! He hasn't seen us not paying attention yet. HAHAHA!-**

As soon as Sakura's arm went to the aisle way, so she could give it to Haku Ibiki confiscated the note. He glared at the two and read it.

"Sakura outside!" He was going to punish her by having her hold two full buckets of water for the rest of the class period in the hallway.

After ten minute of carrying the buckets Sakura had set the down and made it look like she was holding them. She heard two voices coming down the hallway.

"Man I am full! Two breakfasts in one day!"

"Lucky me and Akamaru always share food!"

It was Naruto and Kiba. Sakura grinned she picked up one of the buckets and charged for them.

"AHHHH!" Naruto yelled when he saw Sakura running towards them. Sakura threw the water and BAM it landed on Kiba's head.

"Grrrrr" Kiba was drenched in water and Akamaru was barking like crazy.

Sakura grabbed her next bucket and ran after the retreating blonde, behind her Kiba was chasing them for revenge. Finally Naruto reached a dead end and was forced to receive his punishment.

SPLASH

Naruto was also drenched on water no and

Bam

Sakura was attacked from behind.

"Damn why do I have to get the stupid papers?" Gaara asked himself as he walked up the flight of stairs. When he reached the top he was confused.

"Sakura? Naruto? Kiba and Akamaru?" He asked. The four froze. Sakura was in mid step for she had been running around in a circle with Akamaru's teeth bore into her skull. Naruto was on the floor with Kiba who had been jumping on his back, standing on him. "Come with me."

The four followed Gaara, Akamaru still on Sakura's head. They went to a closet and Gaara began handing them stacks of paper, before taking some himself and leading them back the way we came from.

"'Students From Oha Boarding School will be going on a five day field trip, along with Konoha high school; A public school.'" Sakura read the first sentence on the sheet."YES! Konoha high school is were my friends go! You know the ones you two met!" Sakura said directing her words to Naruto and Gaara.

"'You will be in groups of six people, the hotel you will stay at will have three beds a TV, a couch, a desk, and a bathroom.' Groups of six!" Naruto yelled continuing to read the paper. "one me, two Sakura, three Shikamaru, four Gaara, five Neji, and six Sasuke! This is perfect."

"Yes!" Naruto and Sakura yelled together while doing a dance.

"Guys, I'm right here!" Kiba yelled, noticing his name never being mentioned.

"Shut up." Gaara said; happy to have been included in the group of six.

Sakura divided her pile of papers into three and gave each boy one part, then flipped open her celley and hit speed dial 1.

After two rings a Blondie picked up.

"Oh my god Sakura! WERE GOING ON A FIELD TRIP IN THREE DAYS! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Sakura joined in the screaming part.

"I know I can't wait to see you guys again!" Sakura yelled back.

Gaara stopped at a door at the end of the hallway and opened the door. Sakura and Gaara entered and began passing out the papers.

"It's true, I mean he is so lucky I didn't kill him for taking my bacon!"

"You woulda killed me!" Ino exclaimed.

The class stared at the pinkette until she left the room still talking.

It was time for lunch when the group was done handing out the forms to every one who was invited on to the trip. Sakura had gotten of her cell phone only because Sasuke stole it from her when she laughed loudly in his ear.

XxXxLunchxXxX

Sakura entered lunch with Sasuke. She had been pestering him for her phone back. Shed say thing like 'I need it, I have to call more people, this is important!' but Sasuke did not care.

"Oh come on, I have to call hinata right away, she'll be uber excited!" Sakura said jumping up and down.

"Not until school is up! I mean seriously, you'd never tell that you had no sleep yesterday!"

"Yeah no thanks to Gaara." Sakura said sitting across from the said man and glaring at him.

"Okay my fellow followers about the school trips groups, me and Sakura have come up with ours so listen up!" Naruto announced to their table. "Me, Sakura, Gaara, Shikamaru," Shikamaru gave a nod while thinking of course. "Sasuke, and Neji!" Sasuke ignored the boy and Neji grinned happily. "Any problems?"

No's and heads were shaken went around the table. There was meaningless chit chat and conversations of what to bring on the trip throughout the entire cafeteria. Not just their table. Everyone was excited for this five day trip on November 18.

Sakura through out her lunch tray and started walking out of the cafeteria with Sasuke.

"So your excited right." Sakura said happily.

"Sure." He replied duly.

"Well it'll be amazing fun! Got it." Sakura said patting Sasuke on the head.

"Mhmm." And with that Sasuke turned down a different hallway while Sakura walked into her Government class about snakes.

"Ohayo Itachi and friends." Sakura said skipping to her seat and getting out her project.

"So were just friends now?" Deidara pouted.

"I'm kidding sillies. Any who how did you guys do on the weekend project?"

"You actually did it?" Sasori snickered.

" You're the only one." Itachi chimed in.

"You're kidding right." Sakura asked the group. They all gave her serious faces except Tobi who gave her a pleading look for some odd reason. "Holy fricken' GDATUGERR!"

"Gdatuggerr?" Tobi asked, receiving an annoyed glare.

"Just tell Orochimaru that you deserve extra credit because you're the only one who actually did it." Kisami suggested. From behind Sakura Itachi's eyes were wide open in a you-wouldn't-dare way.

"That's a great idea!" Sakura smiled giving Kisami a bear hug. "You're amazing Kisami, better than these bozos!"

Kisami just sat looking proud of himself. Orochimaru came in and Sakura's hand shot up.

"Orochi! I did my project can I get extra credit points."

"Even better ill make it a project grade and everyone else looses a grade." Everyone grounded except for a proud Sakura giving Orochi, or so she calls him, her project.

"Thanks a bunch Orochi." This time Sakura received a hiss and deadly glare from Orochimaru which made her quickly get back to her desk. When class was over Sakura ran out of the class room completely ignoring Tobi's question, of why she's in a hurry.

"SASUKE!" Sakura yelled running down the hallway. "SASUKE WERE ARE YOU!" Sakura spotted Shikamaru and gave him curious eyes.

"In the class room." So that's where she went. She barged in the room and charged at Sasuke yelling;

"CELLEY! I'M COMING!!" Sasuke gave her the cell phone keeping his promise while Sakura hit speed dial 3. "Hinata! I know I can't wait!... yeah he will…oohh is something up?...I won't, Promise…ugh huh bye!" Sakura hung up and started walking with Sasuke home. "Thank you."

"No problem."

"Aww you replied." Sakura said latching onto his arm.

They went separate ways when they reached their doors. "Bye bee Sasuke."

"Bye Sakura."

"Hello Gaara!" Sakura said launching onto her comfy bed.

"…." He was silent.

"Oh come on I helped you today be happy, and excited! Were leaving come on! WEEEE!" Sakura began to jump on her bed.

"Thanks." Gaara said leaving his room.

"Hey Gaara what's up?  
Neji asked seeing the boy leaving his noisy bed room.

"Sakura's jumping on her bed." He said simply while grabbing onto Neji's shirt being prepared for his reaction.

"I want to see!" Neji said while being unable to move.

**Okay so next chapter is Day one on five day amazing field trip! Don't forget reviews make me happy. & I hope you liked this chapter even though I know it's not one of my bests my next on will be. :)**


	9. Chapter 9: School Trip!

**I'd like to say thank you to all the reviewers, SO if I forget you name tell me and I will put you on as soon as I get the message or review. :D**

**korena10/vampgirl725/RedRibbons-Eclipse/sammyamber123/Earthsoftenstheflame/Metalicneko/**

**darkcrystalwings/ViraHeartless/AlaskinWildflower/geishninja/PrincessKairi98/**

**super-rat/ladyliah/Thebunnyalwaysdiesfirst/YukiGekkani72/bellacullen3/UtsukushiiSakura/**

**StrongerThanISeem/RulerofBlackHearts/EstherAngelofDeath/Jailasabaku/ShadowFoxAngel/**

**JokersLover/Clairesa-chan/TiramisuBlaze/ChibiKabuto/Mrgrtpacheco/soccercrazyfreak/**

**Cherryflavoredsand/klad359/0x-i-Need-A-Hug-x0/Kinky-Nami-Lass/.xXx.emo.love.snakebites.xXx./**

**Shika'sgurl22/UtsukushiiSakura/Akatsuki'sBloodyNekoNinja/CrazyDenial/anime101-luver/**

**Whitedeathangel03/shatteredlifeshiningspirit/Xabsol/-FadedSunrise-/akatsuki/**

**Again thank you all for the support. :)**

**Now enjoy the first chapter of the five day trip. **

**Trip Day One**

"Eight shirts just in case?" Naruto asked.

"Check" Sakura replied.

Eight bottoms?"

"Check."

"Flip flops?"

"Check."

Naruto was helping Sakura make sure she had everything she needed for the school trip in an hour.

"Sneakers?"

"Wearing them." Sakura chimed, making Naruto laugh at her.

"Bathing suit?" Naruto asked curiously.

"Always."

"Shaving cream?" Naruto said in way you would say, 'Naruto's quiet?'

"Check."

"Eggs?"

"Check."

"Toilet paper? What are you going to tee pee the hotel?" Naruto questioned.

"You never know, besides I could totally prank you guys with this stuff!" Sakura grinned. The two continued the list till there was nothing left to do. Sakura grabbed her bag and she and Naruto left their dorms to get to the bus.

When they walked in Sakura went over to Gaara and Shikamaru and looked at them confused.

"I thought we were supposed to sit with our dorm mate?" Sakura asked seeing the two next to each other.

"Sorry Sakura, Gaara didn't want to sit with you." Shikamaru said.

"Oh, well then I'll sit with Sasuke." Sakura said sticking her tongue out. She sat in the seat directly behind Gaara. The bus was made so that it would have two people facing other two people, over and over again. Across from where Sakura sat Naruto sat down with Neji next to him.

"Hey Sakura for five hours straight we get to sit across each other." Naruto grinned.

"Ha ha, Yeah guess so." Sakura fake smiled. After about five minutes the bus began to move and Sakura jumped out of her seat.

"HOLY MACORONY! WERE GOING ON A ROAD TRIP!" She cheered while jumping up and down.

"Yeah road trip! Road trip! Road trip!" Naruto began to pump his fists in the air.

"Sakura sit down and put your seatbelt on please." Kakashi said from his seat in the front. Sakura just kept jumping until the driver came to an abrupt stop and Sakura fell forward.

"Owy." Sakura frowned as she got up, and sat on her seat quickly buckling up.

Neji was quietly laughing at her as Sasuke just smirked.

"Not cool." She leaned closer to Naruto and motioned him to come forward. "Tonight we'll Tee pee Kakashi's room. Gotit?"

"Uh, Sakura I don't know if that's such a good idea." Naruto said while seeing if anyone else heard. It didn't seem like anyone did but then again he didn't think they'd really be that interested.

"Oh come on Naruto, let's get REVENGE!" She yelled revenge and shook her fist in the air before continuing. "Please?" Sakura gave him the puppy dog face.

"Ohh, please. I'll buy you anything you want."

"Anything?" Sakura wondered.

"Anything!"

"Okay." Sakura agreed happily, while reaching into her bag and grabbing her chocolate pocky box. "Then I can eat this now."

"Pocky! Can I have some too?" Naruto asked with wide eyes. This made Sakura giggle.

"Sure Naruto. Anyone else want some?" Neji and Sasuke both nodded, and Sakura handed the three pocky. Then she turned slightly so she could see Shikamaru thought the space in between the two chairs. "Smarty wanna pocky?" Sakura smiled at her silly pun.

"Thanks." Shikamaru said in response as he was given pocky.

"And Gaara." She smiled, even though she knew he couldn't see her. "You don't get any!" Sticking out her tongue she turned back around.

Sakura noticed Sasuke reading the pamphlet describing their five day trip.

"ay, Sasuke. What cha reading." Sakura asked confused, even though she knew what it was. Sasuke just showed her the front of the pamphlet and continued reading. "Okay then, what's it say?"

"They have activities for us." He said boredly. "For example on the last day there is a dance. Which sucks for boys seeing as one of the two schools is an only boy school while the other one is co-ed."

"Ha ha." Sakura fake chuckled. Then in the same voice said "There's going to be a dance?"

"Mhmm. Says here it's so that we can say good bye to the friends we've made with the other school. Ha, they think we'll make friends."

"Of course we will!" Naruto exclaimed, while thinking about a certain milky eyed girl.

"A bit extra excited, Naruto?" Neji said with a grin plastered on his face. "Thinking about a girl right. Better not be my cherry blossom." He winked.

"Eww." Sakura fake gagged.

"Hey know." Neji protested. "That's just rude." Naruto, Neji, and Sakura all laughed.

"Any ways Naruto could this girl you're thinking 'bout is Hinata?" Sakura said with a sly smile.

"Who said I was thinking about a girl?" Naruto said with a blush creeping on his face.

"Ha ha, aww Naru It's okay." Sakura smiled. "She thinks you're cute."

"Really!?"

"Would I lie to you?"

"You would to me." Neji slipped in.

"I would not." Sakura defended.

"Would to."

"Would not."

"Mhmm."

"Mmhm"

"Oh common you know you would."

Sakura just sat there, arms crossed and glaring. Then out of no where she gathered spit in her mouth and

SPLAT

"SAKURA!" Neji yelled quite slowly. Then he calmed down and licked the spit. "Indirect kiss." He smiled and Sakura shivered.

"Ewww times a thousand!" Everyone giggled this time, even Sasuke. Well he more like snickered. He was being kind of gloomy.

xxHour laterxx

"Man she crashed fast." Naruto commented.

"I wish I were you, Sasuke." Neji said with gleaming eyes. Sakura was asleep with her head lying on Sasuke's shoulder.

"She wouldn't trust you enough." Sasuke smirked while Neji pouted.

Shikamaru came over to their little box and sat on the side of and in front of Sakura's chair since she had her legs up.

"Hey guys." He said while getting comfortable. "What's up?"

"Pocky."

"Sakura."

"Can't move."

Naruto smiled happily with Sakura's pocky box in his hands while he munched away, Neji looked bored, and Sasuke looked like he hadn't moved in years.

"I'm tired." And so Shikamaru joined Sakura with sleeping.

"Why'd he come in the first place then?" Naruto wondered.

"Let's find out." Neji grinned while he rose from his seat and looked at where Shikamaru's seat was. When he came back he was laughing really hard.

"What what?!" Naruto asked. He was so curiouse and annoyed that Neji wouldn't tell him that he decided to check it out himself. Like Neji, he came back laughing.

"What so funny?" A soft tired voice asked.

Everyone froze. When they realized it was safe and she wouldn't hurt them for waking her up Naruto spoke.

"Gaara kicked Shikamaru out of his chair so he could sleep on both of them like a bed." Naruto giggled.

"And," Neji continued. "He looked so innocent asleep that I drew a red mustache on his face." Naruto and Neji both burst out laughing again and soon after Sakura joined them while Sasuke just shook his head, knowing they weren't getting out of this alive.

When Sakura calmed down she patted Shikamaru on the head, enough times to wake him. When he was awake she patted him gently. "I'm sorry Gaara's a hairy faced red head who stole your seat, smarty."

"S'okay, but you know Neji's dead now." Shikamaru noted.

"HA HA Ha ha." Neji came to realization. "shit."

"Uh oh Neji, if you want I'll take credit." Sakura offered. "He can't kill me I'm the thing that makes his life important." Sakura grinned.

"Really? Okay." Neji smiled feeling completely safe now that the blame was off him.

"Really Sakura he'll probably get revenge, is this a good idea?" Sauske asked.

"S'all good, I got supplies right Naruto!"

"RIGHT!" He yelled.

It wasn't long after that Gaara woke up and Shikamaru returned to his seat. The good thing was Gaara didn't know yet about his face.

"Kibaaa" Sakura sang while standing on her chair so she could see Kiba, Chouji, Shikamaru, and Gaara.

"Hey there lil' lady." Sakura's eyes went wide and she began to pout.

"Am not."

"I was kidding sorry." Kiba felt guilty but not for long since Sakura's smile appeared in less than five seconds.

"Water you doing? Getit! Hahaha." Sakura's soft laughter turned huge when the four boys looked at her with these faces. O.o Though she was laughing mostly at Gaara, for she hadn't seen him yet. She was laughing so hard and couldn't stop looking at the red head, which made him suspicious. He looked in the window and caught his reflection. He didn't look mad. Not yet at least.

"You?" He asked Sakura as she tried her hardest to stop laughing and nod. Oh now he was mad, turning bright red he flicked Sakura causing her to fall on the ground again.

"Ouch…" Sakura mumbled while laying on the floor.

"Sakura, you okay?" Kiba asked from the other side of the seats.

"I'm sorry Sakura." Neji said low enough that only she Naruto and Sasuke could hear. Sasuke laughed lightly, he knew it.

"DamnitGaarayoureallydidnthavetopushme!" Sakura said real fats.

"Couldn't hear you, there's too much hair in the way." Gaara frowned.

"DAMN IT GAARA, YOU REALLY DIDN'T HAVE TO PUSH ME!" Sakura yelled. She refused to get up off the floor, he might hit her again. Gaara just glared coldly at her while she glared back.

"Glare war!" Naruto yelled. "GO SAKURA!" Kiba joined in.

The two continued to glare until Gaara sat down.

"Annnddd, Sakura is the win-" Kiba was shut up by Gaara. "sorry."

"Ughhh" Sakura growned from her position on the floor. "That hurt like a-"

"Told you" Shikamaru interrupted before he too disappeared behind the seat.

"Need help up?" Sasuke offered her his hand.

"Uhuh." Sakura reached up and grabed it but instead of sitting down in her seat she jstood on it looking back at the four kids like earlier.

Naruto, Neji and Sasuke all got into position to catch her incase she fell again.

"That wasn't nice."

"You deserved what you got."

--silence—

BAM

Sakura smaked him on the head then sat on her seat. Gaara being 'mature' didn't do anything back simply ignored her. Throughout the next hour Sakura continued to do this an Gaara continued to ignore her until she gave up.

Xx5 minutes till arriveal at hotel.xx

"5 minutes!" Kakashi called from the front.

"mister naruto, naruto, naruto. All dressed in orange, orange, orange. With blue lines, lines, lines. All over his jacket, acket, acket. He asked Aruka, ruka, ruka. To buy him noodles, noodles, noodles. So they could eat, eat, eat. They are so slimey, slimey, slimey. And so good, good, good. He ate six bowls, bowls, bowls. And ran away, away, away. From the large bill, bill, bill. And that's the end, end, end. Till he goes for more, more, more." Sakura sang while she and Naruto played Miss marry mack naruto style.

"Man Sakura you should make one for me." Neji asked.

"Maybe later, right now im too excited for," Sakura stood up from her seat along with Naruto and Neji. "FIELD TRIP!"

"CLASS WE ARE HERE NOW MAKE A LINE OR-poof-" Kakashi was almost about to be trampled back excited kids so he left.

As everyone was out of the bus Naruto called out. "GROUP COMMENCE! Naruto is check! Sakura?"

"Checker-roo!" She jumped up and down.

"Neji?"

"Check-uh"

"Shikamaru?"

"'Yawn'"

"Sasuke?"

"Mhmm."

"AND GAARA!?"

The read head just glared.

"I'll go register our group in. you all stay here so I know where to find you and Naruto, watch my bag." Sakura ran off towards the front desk. It wasn't long after that she heard a familiar piercing scream.

"SAKURA!"

"INO!"

The two girls collided into a huge hug. Hinata, Ten ten. Matsuri, Temari, and some other girl were behind Ino.

"Hinata! Ten ten! Matsuri! Temari!" She gave each a hug while screaming their names in their ears.

"Sakura!" Hinata and Matsuri both said quietly while the other two girls screamed it.

"What room is your group in Sakura?" Hinata asked.

"Dono yet, lemme go ask." Sakura said going up to the counter.

"Group name, please." The man said.

"Sakura Haruno, Sasuke Uchiha, Gaara Meany, Shikamaru Nara, Neji Hyuga, and Naruto Uzamaki." Sakura smiled.

"I'm sorry there is no Gaara Meany at this school, did you mean him?" The man showed her the name and Sakura nodded yes. "Okay heres your key room #208." He gave Sakura six keys.

"Thank you sir." Sakura went back to her friends. "208."

"126." Matsuri said.

"Bummer." Sakura said. "Any way I'll see you guys later." And witht hat Sakura left her girlfriends for her guyfriends. "Yo fatso's." Sakura said as she gave them their keys.

"You're one to talk." Shikamaru mumbled.

"GASP! I didn't know you were mean!" Sakura said surprised.

"And I didn't know you said gasp instead of gasping." Shikamaru said back.

"Fine were even." Sakura picked up her bag and began walking to the elevator. The boys followed. "Ohh I race all of you up to our room although at least one of us has too stay in the elevator for ourbags.

"I'll stay." Sasuke, Gaara, and Shikamaru all said.

"M'kay. Sasuke say go." Neji, Naruto, and Sakura all got in running position.

"Go." The three ran off.

"now we have to carry their bags to the room." Shikamaru said annoyed.

"No way." Gaara said. "I'm only taken mine."

"I'll take mine and Sakura's, you can take the losers though." Sasuke said.

"How is that fair?"

"I had to sit with them on the way here." Sasuke defended.

"Deal." The elevator door opened and the three walked over to the door. When they entered they noticed a pink haired girl missing.

"Where's Sakura?" Gaara asked.

"She got caught running by Kakashi and is now getting lectured.

"Idiots." Sasuke said.

"I call this bed." Shikamaru said placing his bag on a bed that was closest to the bathroom.

"I get this bed. To myself." Gaara glared sitting on his new found property.

"I'm sleeping in this one." Sasuke said going on the one in the middle.

"I'll sleep with Sasuke." Naruto cheered while jumping on Sasukes bed.

"Shikamaru, I'm sorry." Neji said sitting down. "I kick in my sleep."

"ME TOO!" Naruto cheered."

"Neji you can sleep with Naruto." Sasuke said moving to Shikamaru's bed.

"But he kicks!" Both boys yelled in union.

Just then the door opened. "Hello boys." Sakura said cheerfully while walking in. Then her mouth went wide. "WHAT! I don't wanna sleep with Gaara! Notfairnotfairnotfair!"

"Good cause your not."

"Oh okay." Sakura smiled and sat on Gaara's bed. "Enjoy the couch Gaara."

Another glare competiton. It ended with Sakura kicking Gaara of the bed and Sakura yelling "VICTORY!"

Gaara just walked to the couch. "I hate you Sakura."

**DIDJA LIKE IT!? . I hope you did. Reviews are appreciated and ALWAYS welcome. Also any questions or request just go ahead.**

**I'd also like to thank **_**shika'sgurl22**_** again for giving me the dance idea. It's going to make this trip funn!! :D**


	10. Chapter 10: Sorry, forgive me

"Itachi?" Sakura questioned the older Uchiha currently pinning her down on Naruto and Neji's bed.

"Hello." He smiled.

"What are you doing here?" It was as if Sakura was oblivious to the fact that Itachi was on top of her.

"Visiting, how are you." Itachi continued the small talk.

"Well I'm good except on the bus something happened and now Gaara is uber mad at me and….. HOLY COW!" Sakura eyes went wide. "WHY ARE YOU ONTOP OF ME?!"

Itachi snickered. "Took you long enough."

"Well get off."

Itachi just looked at her like right, I'm going to do that, causing Sakura to roll her eyes.

"You know you can talk to me without force."  
"But this is funner." Itachi smirked placing his face just an inch above hers.

Sakura begged that Itachi hadn't seen the blush that appeared on her face.

Ofcourse he did, and moved over to her ear.

"didn't expect to see you turn red." He whispered. "Wonder what would happen if I kissed you."

As if on call, a well known red head walked into the room with his eyes turning wider than thought possible.

"Itachi." Gaara growled.

--10hoursbefore--

"Naruto…" Sakura whispered in said boy's ear. It was about 2 AM and everyone was asleep except Sakura.

"Hmmm?" Naruto asked still sleeping. Sakura grabbed Naruto's arm and pulled him out of bed. "aye." He groaned. "Sakura, what do you want?"

"I'm gunna go and mess with Kakashi's door." Sakura grinned.

"Wha! Sakura, I thought we already talked about this, He's already yelled at you once."

"yes and I want to get revenge for what my punishment is." Sakura was no longer invited to the dance, She now would be a server at the dance. It was pretty harsh punishment so she decided she would dance if she wanted too.

"Sakura when did you become a prankster?" Naruto questioned suspiciously.

"Oh come on I do it to you all the time." Sakura said simply.

"WHAT!" Naruto yelled almost waking everyone up.

"I was kidding! Gosh don't wake everyone. Look I want revenge on kakashi and this is the sneakiest way I can do it." Sakura frowned. "Besides I know you would love to see his face if he got pelted with eggs." Naruto's eyes began to gleam.

"Mmmm, okay." Naruto said grinning. Sakura grabbed her supplies and put them in a small bag, before the two went into the hallway. They turned the corner and saw Kakashi looking straight at them. They both gulped.

"Hello you two. What are you doing so late?" Kakashi questioned.

"Reverse!" Naruto panicked. Sakura just looked at him like what and then corrected him.

"He means, what are you doing?"

"I was going to go eat. What's in the bag?" Kakashi questioned.

"Ugh…Shaving cream, eggs, and toilet paper." Naruto panicked. Sakura didn't mind him answering. She knew that if they lied Kakashi would notice.

"Care to explain?"

" I need to shave! And…" Sakura stuttered for answers. "And eggs are healthy so I thought id drink some, and then Naruto needed to use the potty but-he's-scared-of-the-dark!"

Naruto gasped while Kakashi nodded and disapeered towards the kitchen.

"SAKURA!" Naruto whisper yelled. "I am not scared to go to the bathroom by myself!"

"Oh come on I've seen you and Neji go to the bathroom together, are you trying to tell me I misunderstood." Sakura questioned.

"Only at night." Naruto mumbled.

The two headed back to the bedroom and Naruto climbed back to bed while Sakura put away her stuff. When she went in her bed she felt another body. She brought her face a couple inches to the boys to see who it was. "Gaara." She snarled.

"Yes?" He asked.

"Get outta my bed."

Gaara just smiled and turned to the other side of the bed so his back was towards her.

"Grrrrr." Sakura growled. She grabbed all the covers and brought them to the couch making it nice and comfy while leaving Gaara with only the bed. He didn't mind though it was a hot night. Not soon after though Sakura turned the cold on, and very high up.

--4hoursbefore--

"S-s-s-s-Sak-k-kur-a-a." Gaara stuttered coldly as he frozenly moved towards the bathroom to take a steaming hot shower. It was nine in the morning and Gaara had been the first to wake up. Soon after Neji, Shikamaru, Naruto and Sasuke were covered with covers while playing Nintendo 64. When Sakura woke up she was quite surprised that no one had turned off the cold. She got up and removed the covers on her instantly regretting it.

"HOLY COW! How cold is it in here?" Sakura snuggled back into her couch and covers.

"Freezing?" Neji guessed.

"You can say that again." Sasuke agreed while concentrating on the game.

Sakura got up while taking of the covers, it was kind of a relief. She was sweating all night so some cold wasn't too bad. She stretched a little and then walked over to the closet searching for something to wear. Gaara came out of the bathroom, bright red (looked like he burned himself) and carrying a bucket. He was fully dressed even with a sweater, covering him from the cold.

"Hey Sakura, you can take a shower now." Gaara said.

"Kay." Sakura picked up her suite case, she would choose what to wear in the bathroom, but she didn't quite make it there in one peace.

Everyone began laughing their butts off. Gaara was holding the bucket face down over Sakura's head, and Sakura and her suite case was completely soaked with ice cold water and ice. Sakura just Gasped from the impact. She gritted her teeth.

"Are you trying to make me sick?"

"I should have asked you that same question last night." Gaara smirked.

"Sasuke, can I borrow clothes." Sakura didn't remove her glare from Gaara for even a nanosecond.

"Uh, sure go ahead." Sakura dropped her suite case and went over to Sasuke's and grabbed a pair of Orange baggy shorts. (who knew he owned colors?) After searching for a shirt she finally found a white beater that was small enough.

"Thanks." Sakura reached into her side pocket from her bag to get undergarments. Lucky for her those weren't wet, and went to the bathroom. She didn't bother taking a shower, she just got changed and entered back into the living room. She sat in between Shikamaru and Neji. They both seemed to have the most covers. It wasn't hot there but it wasn't cold either. Naruto decided he'd better take a shower and left, and it seemed Gaara didn't want to stay in the freezing room so he left too.

As soon as the door close Shikamaru asked Sakura a question.

"Don't you think you should apologize?"

"Wha- I did nothing wrong." Sakura protested.

"Actually you took credit for a crime Neji committed, so to Gaara you did start it."

Sakura's lips became a straight line as she contemplated what she should do.

"Ughh." Sakura got up from the bed and left.

"You ever feel like a dad?" Neji questioned Shikamaru, receving a punch from the boy.

--3hoursbefore--

'Is that true should I be apologizing?' Sakura asked her inner self.

'**Look Sakura just do what you feel is best, and I'll do the same.'**

Sakura looked at her inner skeptically, but shrugged it off when she saw the back of a red head talking to the counter person.

"Ugh!" Sakura walked towards the red head a little confused by the results.

'did he grow taller?' Sakura tapped the boy.

"Sakura, hello there."  
"Wha, Sasori? What the hell are you doing here?"

"Oh im only here for today. Kakashi forgot the next 'Icha Icha Paradise' book, so I came to bring it." Sasori said simply, earning himself a punch by Sakura.  
"It's like you're encouraging him!"

"Wha, I get paid." Sasori defended.

"Why am I not surprised?" Sakura sighed.

"Well what bothering you, you little pink headed child." Sasori patted Sakura's head like you would a dog.

Sakura looked at him with puppy dog eyes. "Gaara's mad at me and know im forced to –fakesniff- apologize."

"Should you apologize?"

"I donno." Sakura groaned in frustration. "See heres what happened…"

Sakura told Sasori what happened.

He gave a quick nod and said,

"So when are you apologizing?"

"Wha, how did you figure that?"

"You seem to be worrying so much, that you might as well apologize." Sasori then pat her head one last time before walking away.

"Grrrrr." Sakura stood there, arms crossed and a pouting face for about five minutes till a sychotic blond and her shy friend found her.

"Hello, Sakura." Hinata greeted with a sad smile taking in the mood.

"Hola Sakura" Ino sang doing quite the opposite.

"Hai." Sakura said mono tone-ly.

"You okay?" Hinata asked.

"Ehh."

"Tell us!" Ino urged.

"Gahh,"

"Do you want to go eat and talk about it?"

Sakura nodded before getting happy and hugging Hinata's arm as they walked away.

"Hey guys, wait for me." Ino yelled catching up.

--2hoursbefore--

"So that's what happened." Sakura said sipping her hot chocolate.

"So you're going to apologize like the good girl you are." Ino announced openly.

Sakura glared at her and turned towards Hinata.

"Well I think you should apologize that way you can have fun during this trip, and it will make you feel better Sakura." Hinata said truthfully, picking up her tee cup.

"Thanks Hinata."  
"Hello! You're being so rude, thinking only of yourself. What about him?" Ino said annoyed.

"Okay whats her problem?" Sakura asked.

"She's having an emotional breakdown, she's been insulting everyone so no one wants to hang out with her, except me. She hasn't insulted me once so, here we are." Hinata smiled.

"Yeah, that's true, shes the one peson I can't bash. Damn her niceness." Ino cursed.

After finishing eating and chit chatting the three went back to the hotel.

Sakura opened her room door to be greeted by darkness.

'Of course everyone's left by now, oh well.' Sakura thought as she flickered on the lights. Although before she could do anything, in one swift movement she was pinned down by a well known Uchiha. The older one.

"Itachi?" Sakura questioned.

"Hello." He smiled.

"What are you doing here?" Sakura asked oblivious.

"Visiting, how are you." Itachi asked.

"Well I'm good except on the bus something happened and now Gaara is uber mad at me and….. HOLY COW!" Sakura eyes went wide. "WHY ARE YOU ONTOP OF ME?!"

Itachi snickered. "Took you long enough."

"Well get off."

Itachi just looked at her like right, I'm going to do that, causing Sakura to roll her eyes.

"You know you can talk to me without force."  
"But this is funner." Itachi smirked placing his face just an inch above hers.

Sakura blushed.

Ofcourse he saw, and moved over to her ear.

"didn't expect to see you turn red." He whispered. "Wonder what would happen if I kissed you."

As if on call, a well known red head walked into the room with his eyes turning wider than thought possible.

"Itachi." Gaara growled.

Itachi smirked and looked at Sakura. "Continue this later?"

And with that ran off past Gaara before the boy who was turning as red as his face beat the crap out of him.

"The hell is wrong with you!" Gaara yelled at the girl still laying on the bed.

"You can't blame me, I just got her and he-"

"Yeah cause you're such an innocent person."

Sakura gasped. "The hell does that mean?"

"I think you know."

Sakura was now becoming very angry when words of her fellow friends appeared in her head.

'**Just say sorry, tats all. Calm down, and say sorry.'** It seemed more like inner Sakura was trying to control herself than Sakura.

"Im sorry." Sakura squeeled.

"What?" The red head asked confused.

"I said," Sakura said sternly before loosening up a bit. "Im sorry. I shouldn't have done that and I'll do anything to make you feel better. Well not everything but…" Sakura bagan to blabber.

"Kiss and makeup." Gaara said surprising Sakura.

"Err, say what?" Gaara walked up to her looking down. He really was taller, or so Sakura noticed.

Gaara tilted her chin upwards and placed a delicate kiss on her.

She giggled causing him to step back.

"Am I forgivin?" She asked with a silly smile plastered on her face.

He just walked over to the TV and sat down, allowing Sakura to sit next to him and steal the remote. She switched on Disney channel and the wizards of waverly place theme song went on.

Gaara looked at her like hell no. "Do you want me to get mad again?" He asked dead serious. Which caused Sakura to quickly change the channel, but smiled and watched TV happily with Gaara not mad at her.

**SO did you like it? I hope so cus it took me forever. Or so it felt. Okay well the end was a little blah inn my opinion, so tell me yours, even if its not very happy I would like to know how to improve it.**

**I put a little Itasaku moment in for my bff-err, so I hope you liked it, and didn't want it to go on like she did. Now shes crying in a corner. Haha, no im serious. Anywhoo R&R appreciate iit.**


	11. Chapter 11: Closet

**Okay so with my last chapter I made some stupid mistakes so forgive me. They were all spelling or run on sentences crap, but yeah it bothers some people and it bothers me too. Well here Is chapter 11 :)) **

**BTW: My OC, Nina is in here and this is the first story on fanfiction to have her. yeah so READ!!! And review :D**

**SAKURA: CHIBIVAMP-CHAN/DOES/NOT/OWN/NARUTO!!**

**NARUTO: DAMN STRAIGHT!**

'**Inner Sakura'**

'Shukaku'

'Everyone else thoughts'

Sakura watched the TV silently. She was currently sitting about two inches away from Gaara while watching The X Files. [A/N: I love that show!] Gaara didn't seem completely bored so that was good, but Sakura still felt like the silence between the two was weird.

'He hasn't looked at me once. I mean I know he isn't mad anymore but come on man make a move!' Sakura silently screamed.

'**Make a move?! Do you like him?' **inner Sakura screamed back.

'What, 'course not? Me like him? Come on… yeah… SCREW YOU!' Sakura would have continued her rant but Gaara had begun to talk.

"Sakura are you sure you don't mind watching this show?"

'**Yeah you screw up, you sure?' **inner Sakura fought back.

"Y-yeah, uh I like… how come?' Sakura said scratching her head, flaunting her nervousness.

"Okay." Gaara gave her a strange look then turned back to the TV just as the commercials ended.

'Ahhh, how embarrassing!…. inner me? INNER ME!!' where the hell is she?' Sakura stressed.

'**Shukaku… hello.' **Inner Sakura grinned like Hinata did when she hung out with Naruto.

'hm' Shukaku replies.

'**how'er ya doin'?'**

'hn'

'**That so cool'** she giggled.

_Back to Sakura and Gaara_

"Gaara I-"

"SAKURA HELP!" Shikamaru said slamming the door closed behind him.

Sakura quickly got up before Shikamaru saw her that close to Gaara.

"What?"

"I may have said something that Ino may have thought meant that I thought she was you know… fat."

Both Gaara and Sakura hit their palms to their heads. For a genius, Shikamaru was pretty stupid.

"I'll fix this. Follow me." Sakura said waving good bye to Gaara and motioning Shikamaru to follow her. When they left the room Ino was standing next a slightly open door right down the hall. The two walked up to the seriously pissed girl.

"Know Ino no matter what Shikamaru had said I'm sure he didn't mean you were fat." Sakura explained.

"But he specifically said 'Ino you fatty get away from my cookies.' Then he muttered 'troublesome woman." Ino glared.

"Wha- Shikamaru you did call her fat."

"But I didn't mean it like that." He defended. In one swift movement Ino kicked Shikamaru in the opened closet and slammed it shut locking him in.

"Ass hole." She said.

"now Ino-kins is that really how you want to solve this problem?" Sakura said as if she were talking to a little girl.

"oh Sakura-kins," Ino said sweetly, but then said sourly. "How dare you deceive me." Just like a sour patch, she kicked Sakura in the closet too, before walking away from the two currently stuck.

"Damnit smarty, you had to go and get her mad!" Sakura said shaking the door knob. "Let's just hope one of our friends notices were gone and go looking for us!"

"Yeah well I'd rather be stuck here than with that troublesome girl."

"Common you don't really mean that."

"SHE ATE MY COOKIE!" Shikamaru burst, meanwhile Sakura was thinking 'WTF'

--With Gaara—

'Where'd Sakura go?' Gaara wondered as he walked down the hallway, where he soon found Ino.

"Where's Sakura?" He asked coldly.

"Somewhere with Shika-kun, probably giving him advice about me." Ino said simply walking away. Gaara just looked at her and thought. 'She's a useful little brat.' For some reason he was angry.

--back with Sakura and Shika-kun—

"Damn it, you know I was planning to do something today! Like get _dry_ clothes! EMPHASISE on the DRY!" Sakura yelled pointing to Sasuke's clothes she was wearing. Shikamaru just looked down feeling slightly guilty. "And you want to know what else!? I can't even sit down because this closet is fudging two inch's wide!... oh wait I'm sorry I could sit down but I'd be sitting either on top or underneath you, and both sound pretty dreadful!" Sakura continued to rant. This was very unlike Sakura. She usually didn't get mad that easily. Shikamaru began to think Sakura was releasing her stress by saying random things. Although he thought this the guilt kept getting bigger and bigger each time she blamed him. As Sakura continue to blabber she turned around to face Shikamaru when she stopped mid sentence realizing that she made him feel as though it were his entire fault. She looked down and begun to tear up. "I'm sorry."She said in a slightly higher voice, making Shikamaru look at her.

--with Naruto—

"Sasuke damnit!" Naruto complained. "When are we going to hang out with the girls?!"

"When we find Sakura…for the twentieth time!"

"….! I HAVE AN IDEA!" Naruto yelled. "Lets gather everyone! That way we can make a search party for her!"

Sasuke shook his head but agreed anyways. 'if we can't find Sakura what makes him think we'll be able to find everyone else?' He thought.

--20 minutes later—

Stood in front of Naruto was everyone, or at least everyone minus Sakura and Shikamaru.

"Okay here are the groups!" Naruto yelled. "We'll make 'em boy girl so that we can get both points of ideas of where to look." Although what he said made sort of sense, majority of the people knew he just wanted to go with Hinata.

"Sorry, Matsuri couldn't make it, so we brought Nina instead she's the girl were sharing a room with." Ten ten explained.

"Beware she's evil!" Temari quickly added, causing Nina to roll her eyes.

"Okay… so here are the groups." Sasuke began. "Ten ten and Neji, Ino and Gaara, Temari and Shino, Chouji and Kiba, Itachi and Sasori, I guess Nina and Deidara, and Hinata, Naruto, and me." Sasuke smirked, if Naruto was going to force them to look together than he wasn't going to leave him alone with Hinata.

"WHAT THE ------" Naruto was unheard by a VERY noisy bus that drove by. "I hate you teme."

Sasuke twitched. "Dobe."

"Teme"

"Dobe."

"TEME"

"DOBE"

"TEME!"

"DOBE!!"

"SHUT UP!!!" Everyone yelled splitting off into their groups.

"Why am I even here?" Nina mumbled to herself.

"Why are you helping search for Sakura, ya?" Deidara asked.

"We used to be History buddies! Yeah…" Nina explained.

"Why does Temari think your scary, ya?"

"Okay well I did a project with Sakura at Sakura's house and then she came over and we were on the couch and I kicked her off… then we have to share a bed… and I kicked her off again." Nina said a little guilty.

Deidara just looked at her with wide eyes.

"You are evil, ya!"

--Itachi and Sasori—

"What should we do if we find her?" Itachi wondered.

"Tell everyone else." Sasori stated.

"Or we could bring her back home with us." Itachi smirked.

"Pervert." Sasori coughed. "Can't you try and get a girl your own age?"

"They're not as little as my Sakura."

"Pedophile." Sasori said making a sharp turn causing the following Itachi to hit the wall.

"OW! SASORI!" Itachi groaned.

"Ha, look at the fat kid and the doggy boy." Sasori pointed at the two sitting at the restaurant instead of searching for Sakura like they were told.

"What selfish bastards, we should teach 'em a lesson!" Itachi exclaimed.

--Sakura and Shikamaru—

"Are you crying?" Shikamaru asked. He couldn't see very well. It was dark except for the small light hanging above their head that shined like a fire fly. Plus she had her head facing down, and she is shorter than him. "Sakura look at me."

"No" she mumbled shaking her head at the same time.

"Sakura, I'm sorry if I made you feel guilty for making me feel guilty." Shikamaru tried to comfort her.

She just pouted in response.

"I hate this closet, its barley lit and it freezing cold even though you'd think our body heat would warm it up like furnace by now." Sakura tried to avoid the question. All of a suddenly Shikamaru began to hug Sakura.

There was a long silence as they stayed in that position.

"Ano…" Sakura whisper asked.

"You don't have to tell me what's wrong." Shikamaru whispered in her ear making her blush a bright shade of pink that was unseen by the lazy boy.

After another long silence Sakura spoke again.

"My mom hasn't called or anything sense my first week of school." Sakura mumbled in his chest. Another long pause. For a while Shikamaru though Sakura might of fallen asleep until she moved and looked down.

"Can we sit down?" Sakura asked.

"sure."Shikamaru sat down with his legs open so Sakura could sit in between them. She did so and leaned her head on one of his legs that were bent up.

--Ino and Gaara--

"Where could they be the two with the letter S, S, S!" Ino sang as she skipped down a hallway.

"Depends, where'd you put them?" Gaara asked jokingly although it sounded nothing like a joke. Ino froze.

"What would you know about that?" Ino asked.

"I was joking." Gaara said eyeing Ino suspiciously as she walked off.

--Shikamaru and Sakura—

"My eye hurts like apples." Sakura grumbled.

Shikamaru sighed and came out of his day dream. "How come?"

"Iono."

"Well let me look."

"No you're going to do something like you did with the eye drops!"

"I will not besides I have nothing with me."

"Don't trust you with my eyes." Sakura insisted.

"Look at me or else." Shikamaru warned. He was very annoyed know, it was one thing for her to say she didn't want him looking in her eye but that she didn't trust him was too much. After a couple minutes of her refusing to look he grabbed her chin with his index finger and thumbed and forced her to look at him. But of course Sakura didn't expect this and put no effort in stopping him, while Shikamaru thought she would try to stop him so he did it roughly causing her mouth to only be a couple centimeters from his. Although the two blushed, Shikamaru went straight to the point.

"L-left or right?" He stumbled.

"Left." Sakura whispered.

"I don't see anything." He said releasing her chin and putting his hands in his pocket.

"Okay" Sakura said taking her time to move away from their eye contact.

--Ino and Gaara—

A couple feet away from the closet Ino kicked the wall aiming at Gaara.

"What was that for?!" He asked.

"Eaves dropping." Ino said slamming her fist in the wall. Causing two things to happen, which also made Ino and Gaara run to the closet. The first was a Crashing sound of something falling in the closet, and then the closet door opening. As the blond and red head moved closer their eyes grew angry. Shikamaru was laying over Sakura, who had her hand rubbing his head.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"Still have a black out." He explained.

"Hey the doors open? Sakura said. Realizing the two others standing outside the closet. "Hay guys she smiled goofily, although her face was slightly red from the earlier incident.

"How would you like if I made out with Gaara right in front of you two?" Ino exclaimed before walking off.

"Ino wait!" Sakura yelled unable to move under Shikamaru.

"Hey my sights practically back." Shikamaru smiled while getting up. "I'm going to go follow her." He said before running off.

Gaara just stared at Sakura angrily. Sakura didn't get up, she still laid how she did with Shikamaru.

"Hi?" Sakura asked.

'Man that glare is worse than him yelling at me!" Sakura thought. She was cut off guard when she was pulled up by the red head. She could have sworn she had heard him whisper whore though; making her frown.

"Sorry." Sakura mumbled head facing down. Gaara was still pulling her towards their room. When they got inside he closed the door behind her.

"Why were you I the closet?" He asked simply.

"Ino put us I there for calling her fat." Sakura explained noticing the smirk appear on Gaaras face until it was quickly wiped away.

"What did you do?" He asked calmly, again.

"Gaara!" Sakura complained. "Nothing bad! You're so protective, gah."

"Just be happy it wasn't Itachi." Gaara said trying to make a point.

Sakura blushed at the thought.

'what the hell is she blushing at? Does she like Itachi or something?' Gaara thought to himself.

"Nyeah, ill pass on that. But what exactly is your point?"

'**yeah what is your point?'** Shukaku asked. **'Because your point is basicly saying you jelouse, very jelouse.'**

Gaara gritted his teath. "Never mind."

Sakura smiled. "You want to go eat?" She asked.

"Hn."

"You have to pay though!" Sakura said quickly grabbing Gaara out the door.

"Damn it." Gaara mumbled.

--with Ten ten and Neji—

"WERE THE HELL IS SHE!?" Ten ten yelled, they were currently in a random hallway on the top floor.

**Finished with that chapter! HURAY! Hoped you like my SakuShika moments. R&R please! I was so inmotivated because I only had three reviews for the last chapter!**

**SO! Im going to thank those three wonderful reviewers:**

**ViraHeartless: Thank you :) **

**shika'sgurl22: Im glad you liked it!**

**Klad359: Thank you ****so**** much. That was one of or maybe it is my best reviews I've had. That makes me so happy because I know what you're talking about and so that's a high compliment. So yes, thank you! :D**


	12. Chapter 12: Sweet Revenge

**So I have a four day weekend and thought I will post during this time, expecially because I made you guys wait so long for the last chapter and I feel guilty.**

**Ive reply'd to all those who had a reply URL but for those who did not here are my replys:**

**Nicole: I don't know yet, I guess we'll just have to see. **

**Pironinja:I can't tell who sha likes but it is pretty obvious that she thinks she likes gaara but then the other boys keep confusing her, bringing her back to not really understanding how she feels. They fell out of the closet because of the hard hit on the wall, causing the lock to open.**

**ViraHeartless: I completed it in time, yay! :]**

**Chikkachoo: Sorry I didn't put any gaasaku really in this chapter but I will later, so again sorry.**

**Itachi: Chibi Vamp-chan **

**Sasori: Does not**

**Sakura: Own Naruto.**

**Itachi and Sasori start laughing at Sakura.**

**Sakura: Hurry up and read. :I**

-Sakura and Shikamaru at a café three hours after Sakura and Shikamaru were stuck in the closet.-

"So I told her she misinterpret it and that I didn't mean what I said and I don't like you like that, and know I have to take her out." Shikamaru explained.

"That's a little different than what she told me but im happy for you." Sakura smiled.

"Happy?!" Shikamaru exclaimed. "Did you not hear _I have to take her out." _

Sakura sighed. "So? You are the pervert who touched me." Sakura said matter of factly. Shikamaru jaw dropped.

"You're the one who cried." Shikamaru accused after he recovered.

"Because something was in my eye!" Sakura lied.

"That's not what you said earlier!" Shikamaru and Sakura paused their little quarrel when they realized how many shocked faces and angry ones were staring at them.

"You don't understand." Sakura began to explain to the people who looked at her disgusted. "That's not what we meant."

Shikamaru just began to laugh.

"Hey!" Sakura yelled. "Stop laughing and help me tell these people straight!"

"Hey, I don't want to lie. Me and you both know what happened." Shikamaru said loud enough for the people to hear, causing many to gasp and cover their children's ears.

"That was wrong grammar." Sakura mumbled before yelling again. "I hope Ino bothers the crap lode out of you when you bring her on a date here and everyone starts talking about how you're a two faced cheater!" And with that Sakura stomped away childishly, leaving Shikamaru there to laugh and then get scolded by old people.

"Stupid boy. Now people will think I'm a WHORE!" Sakura accidently yelled the last word when she tripped on the side walk.

'Ahh, I'm making an embarrassment of myself!' Sakura complained.

'**Everyone has their days…do you hear that people are laughing at you!' **Inner Sakura began to join the laughter, until she had realized who it was laughing. '**Those bastards.'**

'You can say that again.' Sakura snarled as she walked up to the duo. "You think that's funny!"

"Actually, we do."Itachi grinned.

"Especially since you called yourself a whore." Sasori added.

"Wait a second I only screamed whore how did you know I called my self one?" Sakura questions, getting on her tip toes so she could attempt to be In eye length with them.

"Uh… we just…" Sasori stopped.

"Heard it?" Itachi said as the two boys backed up.

"You spies, you…!" Sakura again tripped from her tip toes stance, having the boys laugh and run off before she could do anything. "I will get revenge!" Sakura yelled after them, while running towards the front desk.

"Excuse me ma'am." Sakura asked the front desk person. "May you please tell me, in which room is Itachi Uchiha and Sasori in?"

"That's classified information." The desk lady spatted, as she chewed her gum.

"Yeah except I'm Sakura Uchia, and I'm just looking for my older brother."

The lady just chewed obnoxiously for a couple minutes staring at Sakura. After a while Sakura began to wonder if they were having an eye contest, which sorta freaked her out.

"Ugh, fine here is the key." The gum lady handed Sakura the key, which was more than she asked for. Sakura happily skipped towards the elevator. When Sakura looked at the key she realized they were in the penthouse, which was strange because Sakura didn't think they had enough money for that. When she got up to the pent house, she was amazed to see three doors attached to the living room/kitchen and a balcony.

Sakura walked over to one of the doors and saw it was a bathroom, then she moved to the next door and was confused at what she saw. It was a bedroom with rose petals all over the bed and making a path from the door to it. Sakura looked disgusted and tried not to think of which of the two slept in the room, while she walked to the last door. This room looked normal. She began to hear the elevator click meaning someone was entering the room. Sakura quickly launched herself into the sane bedroom, and hid behind the door. Her revenge method was….to scare them. When Sakura heard another room open and close she went out to think of another way to scare them. She walked towards one of the doors and began to listen.

"Oh Uchiha, you're so smexy." It went on and poor innocent Sakura turned bright red. She backed away from the door and bumped into someone.

"Boo." Sakura jumped scared, surprised, and a little confused when she saw it was Itachi.

"You pervert." Itachi said as Sakura began to think it was Sasuke in the room.

"Ewwwwwww Sasuke is in there!" She squeaked and shivered, as Itachi began to snicker.

"Sasuke- gets a girl, hahaha, yeah right." Sakura just looked angry.

"HEY! Sasuke could get a girl any day, and if he did at least his girl would do stuff to him not herself!" Sakura defended, unsure of why she did.

"She just burned you." Sasori said startling the two as he sat on the couch.

"Shut up." Itachi said opening the bedroom door and going in.

"EWWW now he's going in there! Gross. You old people are so-"

"Do you mind?" Sasori asked.

"I'm sorry?"

"You're being noisy."

"But he's-"

"noisy"

"he's"

"just shut up." Sasori said as Sakura sat next to him pouting.

"…Ano, Sasori, how come were just sitting here?"

"because"

"I'm going to the bathroom" Sakura stated, making Sasori just look at her like 'really, I needed to know that'.

After more than ten minutes of Sakura being in the bathroom, Sasori got worried.

"Sakura are you okay in their?" He called from outside the door. Of course he got no reply. "Sakura?"

Out of nowhere Sakura popped out of the bathroom yelling "GOT YEA-" except she landed on his lips making him smirk and her blush.

"Ano… I didn't mean to do that." Sakura explained as the stood in front of the bathroom.

"Revenge is a sweet thing, isn't it." Sasori said as he walked over to the room Itachi had entered and opened the door. "You two done cleaning yet?"

"Cleaning?" Sakura asked forgetting the kiss for the moment.

"Yeah finally gosh it takes effort to prank Sakura." Itachi complained.

"Wait you pranked me? And that's the girl from the counter." Sakura began to come into realization.

"Yeah you're one to talk, after harassing me like that." Sasori chimed.

"Harassing?" The gum grl asked surprised from the little pink haired girls behavior. "How?"

"She stole a kiss. Guess I'm just her school girl crush." Sakura got pink by the comment.

'Crush! I don't have a crush… right?'

'**don't let im plant silly things in your head.'**

"Sakura?" Itachi gasped. "Why don't I get such affection?" He gave her puppy dog eyes. Sakura found this a moment to get revenge… on itachi, not so much Sasori.

"Cause hes better than you." Sakura smiled innocently, although Itachi saw her as the devel.

"Better than me, BETTER THAN ME! Sakura has he brain washed you."

"Sakura bit her nail. "I don't think so, unless his looks have that affect on people." Itachi began to glare, and walked into the bedroom to grab a pillow, when he came back Sakura was hugging Sasori. With one swift movement the pillow came incontact with Sakura's face. Making her giggle. She grabbed a pillow and continued the childish pillow fight.

"Your face is an improvement now." Sakura joked after hitting him square in the face. He then tackled her down tickling her like crazy, making her laugh so hard she could barely breath. It wasn't till Sasori and the gum girl looked like WTF, that Itachi stopped.

"She's just so cute." Itachi mumbled helping her up as she gasped for air.

"Hahaha, can we watch a movie?" Sakura randomly asked.

"Uh, sure I don't mind." Sasori smiled.

Sakura nodded and turned to the two others.

"Nah, I have to go to work." The gum chewer said leaving the room.

"I'll pass I have things to do, but ill come back later, and if your still watching I'll join." Itachi said leaving.

"M'kay." Sakura said going to sit on the couch.

"What do you want to watch?" Sasori asked.

"What do they have?" Sakura asked.

"Um… Pulse, Harry Potter the third one, another Cinderella story, and eagle eye."

"Uhm, pulse please." Sakura asked.

"Kay." Sasori went to the phone to go order it.

"And a cover." Sakura quickly added. "With a pillow." It was nine, and Sakura was getting tired so she might as well be prepared in case she fell asleep. Sasori came back with said things and put on the movie.

"You want some?" Sakura motioned the cover after she was done being comfortable.

"Sure."

After an hour through the movie Sasori looked down at the pinkette sleeping on him and smiled.

"So much for finishing the movie." He directed his attention back to the TV.

--Gaara, Shikamaru, Sasuke, Neji, and Naruto inside their room.—

"Where's Sakura?" Naruto asked?

"Probably with her girl friends." Shikamaru stated his eyes closed.

"But she should be in here sleeping with us!" Neji exclaimed.

"You mean me." Gaara said quietly, but everyone still heard it.

"I can't believe she took my orange shorts!" Sasuke complained, making everyone look at him.

"Naruto's rubbing off on him!" Neji gasped.

"YAY ME!" Naruto cheered and soon Neji joined in. The two were an odd pair. Suddenly the lights went out.

"AHHH!" every one but Gaara and Shikamaru yelled.

"I don't like the light." Gaara said getting into bed.

"But what if a monster comes in quietly and all we hear is the door squeak lightly and assume it's nothing and then we all get eaten?" Naruto asked.

"Too bad." Shikamaru said simply.

Not too long after everyone was silent did the door lightly squeak, causing Neji to scream.

"Quiet down, Sakura-chan is sleeping!" Sasori whispered after turning the lights back on.

"Oh, sorry." Neji said.

"Where does she sleep?" Sasori asked.

Gaara smirked and patted the space next to him. Sasori looked at him questionably.

"Hey little me, you touch her I'll kill you." Sasori warned tucking Sakura into bed.

"why so protective?" Naruto asked earning a glare from the older red head.

"G'nite."

"Nite!" the group yelled earning more glares.

"I was talking to Sakura." And with that Sasori slammed the door shut quietly.

"She's not wearing my clothes to bed." Sasuke stated.

"What are you going to take the clothes of her now, or wake her up?" Gaara asked.

"Which is safer?" Sasuke asked. "Oof." He got smacked by Shikamaru.

"We'll wake her up." Shikamaru said getting up. He motioned everyone to follow, in which they did. "Naruto and Neji grab her arms. Sasuke and Gaara grab her feat. I'll wake her up and if she hits me im going to beat the crap out of whoever it was that didn't stop her." Shikamaru beagn to wake her up as everyone backed their heads up.

"Yawn, good morning Shika." Sakura said. Shikamaru nodded allowing everyone to let go and then they jumped away from her. Sakura got up and looked out the window and then read the clock. '10:27.'

"Why'd you wake me up at night? Wait where's Sasori?" Sakura asked franticly.

"I wanted you to change out of my clothes." Sasuke said.

"And Sasori brought you here sleeping." Shikamaru explained.

"Oh, m'kay." Sakura went to her currently dry bag and got out a pair of black sweat pant and a pink tank top, and went to the bathroom to change before going to bed.

"Good nigh boys." Sakura said smiling.

"G'night." They responded except for Gaara who poked her in her stomach causing her to spas out of control for a second.

**Did you like it? Its kind of shorter than the other by like three hundred words-ish. In the next chapter im going to have them go… swimming. But where? You'll just have to wait and see :)**

**Thank you all reviewers without you I would be much more self-conscious about my story.**


	13. Chapter 13: Blood

**Inspired by ViraHeartless! Here is chapter 13 && yes I reposted it with more added because the lace of words and mistakes bothered me. Haha enjoy. **

**Sakura and Gaara: Chibi vamp-chan does not own Naruto!**

"Sakura, Sakura, Sakura… Harass me again!" Sasori whisper yelled into her ear making her giggle and look away.

"Shut up." When Sakura blinked Sasori was gone and Itachi was walking up to her. He grabbed her hand and led her towards a door. He took her chin in his hand and leaned down towards her an inch away from her face, she leaned in and kissed him closing her eyes in the process. When she opened her eyes she was looking into milky ones.

"Neji." She said shocked as she backed away from the long haired freak. "W-why where y-you kissing me I was-s kissing Itachi… the hot Uchiha." As Sakura blinked again an angry Sasuke appeared.

"The hot Uchiha? Then the hell am I?" Sakura so badly wanted to reply the un-hot one but it wouldn't be nice of her to say.

"Your itachi's brother, oh my god I never knew." She said it lightly and with each word got quieter, until she shut up and closed her eyes. As she kept them close she begun to see an image of someone who looked very much like herself. Her emerald eyes though had become darker and same with her pink hair.

"I look gorgeous on the outside." The other her spoke, and Sakura soon found out this was inner Sakura.

"You're… me?"

"Inner you." Her inner corrected. Sakura reached out to touch her but when she did she vanished like a puddle of water when touched. Sakura was now surrounded in darkness and her head began to hurt as names started to float around her.

'_Gaara, Shikamaru, Itachi, Sasori, Neji, Naruto, ect.' _All floating by until Sakura couldn't handle it and forcer her eyes to open.

She was welcomed back to real life by the hotel ceiling. She turned to her right to see Gaara not there. She got up and saw the other boys huddled around the TV.

She yawned as she walked over to them and sat on the bed.

"Why are you guys watching Opera?" Sakura wondered.

"Cause a really hot woman is on it." Neji said eyes glued to the TV. Sakura's eyes almost popped out of their sockets when she saw who the lady was.

"MOMMY!" Sakura yelled, although still no one looked at her.

"She's your mom, no wonder you're hot." Shikamaru said still into the TV.

"My boyfriend left me and my daughter is getting raped by random boys at school, and know she's on a school trip she never bothered to tell me about." Sakura's mother sobbed into a pink hanker chief.

"THAT'S MY HANKERCHEIF! THAT WHORE THINKS IM HAVING BANGING MOMENT, WHY AM I STILL SCREAMING!" Sakura yelled as she kicked the TV off, and walked to the bathroom. The boys groaned at the off TV. Sakura kicked open the door before she regretted it. She turned trying to stop her nose bleed.

"Whoa Gaara you shouldn't be naked in front of her or she'll die look at the river she's bleeding!" Naruto exclaimed. Said boy put a towel on and walked over to the boys surrounding the bleeding Sakura.

"This is not my day." Sakura mumbled as she lay on the bed with her head tilted.

"Somebody get her a towel, She's bleeding all over my bed." Gaara demanded.

"Well your mom was wrong about you having it, because apparently if you did you'd be dead." Shikamaru joked.

Sakura just groaned frustrated with her eyes closed. "WHERE THE HELL IS THAT TOWEL!" Sakura yelled. Naruto ran quickly with a towel and Sakura opened her eyes so she knew where to put the towel. When she glanced at Gaara she turned as red as her blood. She heard Gaara laugh as he went to go change.

"Sakura are you okay?" Neji asked concerned.

"Are you imagining me as my mom because I swear if you are?" Sakura exclaimed.

"No, no I'm so sorry!" Neji said running to the opposite side of the room.

"Hey Sakura, were going to go get breakfast, what do you want?" Sasuke asked.

"Pancakes." Sakura begged with her eyes.

"Ugh… okay." Sasuke said as he Neji, and Shikamaru left.

"I call the shower when Gaara's done changing!" Naruto quickly yelled.

"Darn it!" Sakura complained. "The hot water would stop the bleeding though!" Sakura pouted. Naruto began to melt to the floor and quickly ran into the bathroom before Sakura had full control over him.

Sakura began to hear "What the hell" and "She made me do it" From the bathroom until an annoyed red head left the bathroom muttering about a stupid blonde. He then walked over to Sakura and sat next to her.

"Are you okay?" He asked looking at the laying Sakura.

"Does it look like I am?" She asked refusing to look at him.

"Well if you're not then looking at me won't make it any worse will it?" He asked.

"It might." Sakura mumbled still looking away.

"It's your fault for walking in." Gaara said amused. "You didn't have to look me up and down either, and don't deny it I saw you. "

"I didn't mean to look up and down it's a reflex." Sakura sighed giving in.

"You inappropriate little girl."

"Hey! If my mom hadn't called me a slut on TV maybe I would have never entered the bathroom." Sakura defended. Gaara began to lean forward on Sakura to kiss her. She got worried though a bit to late as he began to kiss her passionately, and then he backed up with a crunched up face.

"Your blood isn't as good as I hoped you lips would taste." He said sitting up.

"I was going to warn you but you're just too quick for me." Sakura laughed.

"Am I interrupting something?" Naruto asked leaving the bathroom.

Sakura sat up and before closing the bathroom door smiled and said "Yeah you kind of were."

"Whoa, is something going on between you two?" Naruto asked. Gaara just left the room, leaving Naruto with his question.

When Sakura left the bathroom she was wearing a pair of dark blue capris and an orange flowing tank top, with orange sneakers.

"Cute." Naruto smiled trying to be a suck up for information.

"I know." Sakura said leaving. She caught on quick

XxXxXxXxXx

Sakura sighed closing her eyes as she leaned on Neji's back. He was giving her a piggy back ride to the bathing suit store. The six teenagers decided they would go and explore but get bathing suits first in case they found some kind of water.

"All right Sakura, where here." Neji said bending down so Sakura could get off his back.

"Awesometastic. See you guys in five." Sakura smiled and ran into the girls section of the store to find a bathing suit. After Sakura found a satisfying bathing suit she bought it and went to the bathroom to put it on, before heading to the spot that everyone was going to meet up at.

"Hellooo" Sakura sang happily as she stepped in front of Shikamaru, Gaara, and Sasuke. "Where's the N's?"

"putting on their bathing suits." Sasuke said sighing.

"How come its taking them longer?"

"Naruto insisted for an orange bathing suit with _one_ dark blue stripe on his _left _leg. And Neji decided to help him look." Sasuke continued.

Sakura just mouthed an 'oh'.

"Sakura!" Naruto yelled running up to said pinkette. "Look at my bathing suit!" He took out an orange bathing suit with a dark blue line on both legs.

"That's so cool?" Sakura asked, unsure if she should support the two lines or demand for him to only have one. Naruto just nodded happily so she guessed her answer was satisfying enough. The group headed off to the hills and trees north of the hotel. After taking a couple steps up one steep hill though there was millions of complaints.

"Why-gasp- are –gasp- there-gasp- -so many –gasp- FRAKIN ROCKS!" Sakura yelled throwing her fists in the air. Well these millions of complaints were only coming from Sakura, all the other boys were in good shape, despite how they looked.

"Common Sakura you can do it!" Neji yelled from ten feet up the mountain like hill. Everyone except for Gaara and Sasuke had stopped with Neji to wait for Sakura to catch up. Sakura decided to go full speed ahead.

'**I wouldn't if I were you.' **Inner Sakura warned.

'look good looking me, I can do this if I just run the whole way. No sweat!' Sakura boasted getting an eye roll from 'good looking Sakura'.

"Sakura I wouldn't do that if I were you!" Shikamaru called down concerned.

"Don't worry –gasp- about me!" Sakura said speading up when she got half way she heard a snake and looked behind her, freaking out ofcourse seeing it was a snake she sped up hitting a tree. As she stammerd backwards she held her forehead.

"ow…"

"SAKURA ARE YOU OKAY!?" Everyone except Gaara and Sasuke who were oblivious of this happening yelled running towards her. Shikamaru grabbed the snake and through it earning Shikamaru a hiss, before the snake left down the hill.

"Ano… I think I'm bleeding." Sakura said as her eyesight went black. She felt about eight hands hold her up until she got her balance and eye sight back. "I'm okay, let's keep going!" Sakura got back on track and headed for the top. She was also being pushed up by Naruto just in case she fell or tripped. When they reached the top Sakura looked down to see Gaara and Sasuke standing in front of a beautiful lake pond thing, which also looked clean and deep. Sakura ran down the hill as fast and safe as she could. She couldn't wait to jump in the cold-ish looking water that the sun reflected in. When Sakura landed in between Gaara and Sasuke She got a closer look. There was rocks all around, acting as diving boards that just won't bounce.

"Can I jump?" Sakura asked giving googol eyes to Sasuke.

"Don't ask me." He said resisting the erg to squeeze the life out of her and make her his teddy bear. Yeah, Sasuke's a little weird.

"Ano… Gaara, can I jump in." She asked with the same face she did Sasuke, making him twitch.

"Ask Shikamaru, he's the genius." Sakura nodded ad turned towards Shikamaru, who replied by jumping in.

"YES!" Sakura yelled taking of her over clothes and jumping in. Eventually everyone followed. After ten minutes of Sakura on Naruto's back and them attacking every person in sight, Shikamaru came up with a revenge plan and informed everyone other than the two. Sasuke and Neji got out of the water and began collection supplies and climbed on a rock just above those in the water. Shikamaru played as bate as Gaara also began to collect supplies. Neji threw a rock in the water initiating that he and Sasuke were ready. Gaara began to pelt Naruto and Sakura with acorns and threw a bag made out of leaves full of acorns at Shikamaru, who soon joined in the pelting. Was Naruto and Sakura were separated about a foot away Neji and Sasuke jumped in with acorns pelting the two from above until they landed in the water, forcing Naruto and Sakura in separate directions.

"What was that for!?" Naruto yelled.

"Yeah?" Sakura agreed.

"Keeping you guys separate is the best way for us to not get attacked." Sasuke said dunking Sakura's head under water.

"And it was fun." Neji added. Making everyone laugh or smirk.

When the sun began to set, everyone decided it was time to head back. Of course when they did get back they were welcome by four annoying old guys.

"Where have you been?" Deidara demanded.

"we've been pretty worried." Sasori nodded.

"I've been so worried!" Itachi yelled.

"Oh please you haven't been worried for me sense I was five." Sasuke said thinking Itachi was talking to him.

"Who said I was talking to you?" Itachi said pulling Sakura into an embrace.

"You six are in so much trouble." Kakashi said seriously mad. "Do you know how dangerous it is to go off were you've never been and not tell anyone? If we weren't on vacation I'd be giving you detention!... but we are, so go straight to bed without supper!" He ended it as if he were talking to his w children.

Ofcourse the six obliged and went to the elevator.

"Take the stairs!" Kakashi yelled, making them scurry up the stairs.

**Did you like it? Well ive had lots of free time this weekend so I am posting this chapter faster than I think I ever have before :] yay me! R&R mucho gracious.**


	14. Chapter 14: I Choose Who?

**OKAY! Heres the deal, you MUST read ViraHeartless story/ or stories because their hilarious! Gotit? Well you can find her in my comments or look her up, your choice. :D**

**Heres the story.**

**Sakura: Naruto is in no way owned by Chibi Vamp-chan.**

**Ino: Sure thing.**

"SAKURA! SAKURA!" a boy with a black bowl on his head yelled. No wait that's his hair, and WOAH his eyebrows are hairy!

"Ano, do I know you?" Sakura asked with wide eyes.

"I'm an admirer from afar. My name is Lee." Said boy bowed. "And I have a question for you, milady."

Sakura twitched. "Did you just call me old?"

"No, uh no. I swear you're as new as a cherry blossom tree!" Lee said making a bad comeback. Sakura just shrugged and gave up on the hairy boy.

"What?" She asked.

"Well, tomorrow is our last day here and we are also having a dance. Would you…" Lee got down on one knew and made a small chuckle before grabbing her hand. "Like to go with me."

Sakura's jaw dropped. "I'm going to have to get back to you on that." Sakura said shocked.

"HEY SAKURA!" Kiba yelled towards the shocked pinkette.

"Uh huh." She mumbled.

"Can I ask you something?" Kiba asked looking down.

"NOOO!" Sakura said running to the nearest elevator and pushing the buttons rather harshly. "hurry up, hurry up!"  
"Wait Sakura!" Kiba yelled getting into the elevator right after her.

"Damnit." Sakura cursed before looking at Kiba. "Yes?"  
She put on a fake smile.

"Uhm well my friend Chouji wants to go to the dance with you…" Kiba explained.

"But he stole my chicken." Sakura said remembering her first dinner at the school.

"If that's a no then doo you want to go with me?" Kiba said smoothly with a wide grin.

"Uhm… tell him if he wants to go then I want my chicken… then ill think about it and…" Sakura passed waiting for the elevator door to open. "Ill think about it or you to." She ran off to her room fumbling with the key when she got the door open she heard another person yell her name. 'crap' she inwardly cursed.

--inside the room ten minutes later.—

"AHHHHHHH!" Sakura yelled entering the room.

"What's wrong Sakura?" All five boys said looking up at her from their game of cards.

"Ugh BOYS! Their asking me about tomorrow. But I don't want to go with them, so I told them id think about it and get back to that lucky boy tonight." Sakura said bitterly before sighing and sitting next to Sasuke.

"What are you playing."

"Strip poker." Naruto said. Sakura looked around to see socks sweaters and hats on the floor.

"If there weren't boys chasing me I'd be gone before you could say naked." Sakura sighed, jumping head first into her pillow.

"WOOH! Shika's taken his top off!" Neji announced.

"Yeah and Gaara's taken off his shoes! Sexy!" Naruto yelled.

"What the hell are you guys gay?" Sakura said turning to look at the boys.

"I knew shed look, the dirty girl." Shikamaru glared gripping the shirt that was on him.

"They got you." Sasuke added.

'no shit.'

"Ahh whatever." Sakura stormed out the room embarrassed.

Twenty minutes later.

"Lee, Kiba, Chouji, Shino, Narumi, Ruka, Yuu, AND freaking Chris all asked me. Its like they don't know any other girls!" Sakura screamed entering the room. A light bulb lit up above Sasuke, Shikamaru, and Gaara's head as Sakura, Naruto, and Neji continued with their emotions.

"Ugh, and by tonight I have to choose."

"Hey Sakura." Neji said getting up. "If you can't choose then." He shrugged. "Go with me."

"I'll get back to you on that." Sakura said sitting on the bed. "Help me wise ones." She was sitting behind Mr. Smarty, and red head.

"Don't go." Gaara suggested.

"Shuddup!" Sakura said flicking his head earning herself a death glare that she attempted to get away from.

"Maybe you should ow!" Sasuke groaned.

"Let her figure it out on her own." Shikamaru told him while apologizing for hitting him as well. "She needs to fix her own problems so that when we're not here she knows what to do."

"Ughm if I'm ever alone; which I doubt will happen, I will gladly call you for help. Now help!" Sakura demanded.

"If you go with me." Shikamaru whispered and then said out loud. "I'll help." Sakura pretended not to hear the first part and smiled.

--LATER—

"So Kiba this is Ten ten." Sakura introduced the two. "Go knock yourselves out!" And with that Sakura and Sasuke walked off.

"Uhm, was that the best way to put it." Sasuke questioned.

"Oh if I told you that youd get all excited." Sakura stated.

"Only if it referd t us two." He mumbled.

…Akward silence.

"That was ackward." Sakura stated walking alightly slower.

"Because if you wanted to go to the dance with someone you knew then… I'm here."

"Um, I don't know what to say." Sakura said turning red as she looked down.

"Don't say anything. You can talk to me later." Sasuke said running off.

"Um, okay." Sakuras heart was beating faster than usual. 'Does he like me?' Befor Sakura could make a witty comeback Gaara came up to Sakura.

"If you don't find anyone to go with, ill go with you." He said it so low and was walking so fast away Sakura almost didn't hear him.

'**boys are interesting. What is that number fourteen to ask you out?' **Sakura hit her innerself.

'I need to go talk to more people and get them dates.' So Sakura headed off to do said thing.

RING RING RING!

"Hello?" Sakura asked picking up her celly.

"SAKURA SHOPPING! DANCE TOMARROW ASAP!!" Ino yelled in the phone before hanging up and popping up in front of Sakura after five seconds.

"Okay so dress shopping!" Ino yelled pulling on Sakura.

After going to billions of stores Ino came out of the dressing room with what was said her dress.

"AHH I LOVE IT! And the trim brings out my eyes!" Ino exclaimed. The dress had a purple flowing bottom that reached her knees and had a light blue bow around her waist. The top of the dress was white and had a sequence trim that also out lined the bottom of the dress and was the same light blue color as the blue. It fit Ino perfectly which made Sakura wonder if she would ever find the perfect dress.

"Do you think Shikamaru will like this on me?" Ino asked giddy. Sakura broke on the inside.

'**Hey stop killing my home!'** inner Sakura yelled.

'I can't help it, I feel so guilty.'

"Sakura?" Ino said snapping her fingers in front of Sakura's face.

"Oh sorry."

"I said, Do you think Shikamaru will like this on me?"

"You look gorgeous." Sakura said trying to weave around the question.

"AHH!" She squealed. " I'm so excited."

""Yeah exciting!" Sakura fake exclaimed, causing Ino to notice the tension.

"Sakura someone will ask you out I just know it so don't be too bumbed. I can probably ask one of the four guys who asked me out to go with you if you want." She teased causing her to get hit by the pink haired girl. "I was kidding!"

"I got asked out already… A LOT of times more than four." She glared. "I don't know who to choose though. Lets just go buy me a dress."

"Okay lets go!" After two more stores Ino decided to dress Sakura up and they finally found a dress that Sakura hadn't called to sluty, whorish, or too showy.

"Wow, Sakura you look good!" Ino laughed.

Sakura was wearing a yellow dress with a simple black trim and black straps. It had a pink corsette with black buttons and black lace keeping it together in the back. The dress came out slightly instead of hanging off her sides. It also landed right above her knees. Sakura had added a pair of knee high black socks with three pink stripes matching her corsette, with yellow flats and a black lace dexign with a button in the middle ontop of the shoe.

(When I post the next chapter I'll have a picture link on my profile so you can see what it looks like.)

"Whoa, I do like this." Sakura grinned.

"I knew you would!" Ino said stuffing Sakura back in the dressing room so she could hurry up and pay for the dress.

The two girls arrived back at the hotel and went their separate ways. Sakura saw Gaara and went over to him.

"Yo." Sakura smiled.

"Hn."

"So… what's up?" Sakura asked.

"Sa-" Gaara got cut off by a really hot looking boy, he was more than ten times hotter than Shikamaru, and that's saying something. (A/N: To me Shika's the hottest.)

"You're Sakura Haruno right." The boy smiled, a beautiful smile.

"Uh huh." Sakura said kind of giddy.

"This is sort of embarrassing and all with your boy friend here." He explained motioning to Gaara.

"Oh he's not my boyfriend," Sakura said in a flirty tone. This made Gaara pissed.

"HEY! Maybe you didn't notice but I was _talking_ to her." Gaara snapped.

"Shuddup, know he's talking to me." Sakura mumbled so only Gaara could hear. "Continue."

"You want to go to the dance tomorrow with me?" He asked.

"Uhm, I-" Sakura was cut off by a public display of affection, and it was not coming from Gaara; who was even more pissed after seeing this.

"Step away." Sasori glared as he held Sakura bridal style and Itachi bent down and kissed her, then separated to say.

"Back off." Sakura's eyes went wide.

'HE WAS HOT!'

'**I hate your friends!'**

'you are _not_ alone there.'

"What the hell." Sakura said as she attempted to get out of Sasori's grip. She failed.

"He's a cheater." Sasori explained.

"He already has a girlfriend." Itachi continued.

"Oh" Sakura mouthed, then looked down at Gaara and grinned. "Sorry?"

"Hn." Said boy said walking up to her and standing on his tippy toes to be face to face to her. "It's my fault I should have been more explanatory when I interrupted."

"You knew?"

Gaara nodded. He lied ofcourse trying to hidem his jelousy.

"Thank you. All three of you." Sakura grinned.

--LATER THATY NIGHT.—

"Ive chosen you." Sakura smiled towards the lucky boy.

"I thought you would." He replied.

**HAHA! Cliffy who's the boy?? Well review and tell me who you want it to be and if you don't review then ill make it a crack pairing and you'll hate me, so review!**


	15. Chapter 15: Dance, Dance, Feelings

**Thank you all reviewers!! I give you all big hugs. I lied I can't show you the design for their dresses because my scanner recently when Ker plop A.K.A dead. -.-**

**Sakura: Chibi Vamp-Chan does not will not and can not own Naruto no matter how hard she ever tries! **

**Chibi Vamp-Chan: Its sad…very sad!**

**ENJOY!**

"I've chosen you." Sakura smiled towards the lucky boy.

"I thought you would." The player from before replied.

Sakura winked at him and smiled before being roughly jerked back by an upset red head.

"Gaara!" Sakura said as she tried to get released from his death grip.

"You're going with this bozo?" Gaara said between his teeth.

"I was just taunting him!" Sakura defended.

"Look, Gaara, was it? She obviously likes me better and would _never_ go with someone like _you._" The boy said, very cocky, which displeased Sakura.

"HEY! Who do you think you're talking about?" Sakura defended. "_I _will go with _him _and_ we_ will be the hottest couple out their!"

"Is that a challenge?" The boy asked.

"Damn straight!" Sakura stormed off angrily grabbing Gaara's hand, which had become in his Chibi adorable panda form.

"I shall explain." Chibi Gaara began. "The couple that gets the cutest couple votes will be the winners… yes this dance is so pathetic it has competition in it." And with that cute adorable snuggly Gaara, turned to cold hearted and rude Gaara; who just got a hot date!

"UGH! Rude boy, how dare he think I'm too good for you, I mean no need to state the obvious!" Sakura ranted and growled at the end. Gaara just rolled his eyes and forcefully took his hand back while the two entered their room.

"Sakura!" Voices said as the couple entered.

"I'm going with Gaara." She said coldly while lying down on the bed before explaining why.

"So you didn't choose Gaara, you're just defending him?" Neji restated. Sakura rolled her eyes and left to change into her pajamas.

"Lucky." Sasuke mumbled as he changed.

"I wouldn't call it lucky. She's been complaining ever since she decided." Gaara grumbled finishing to change.

"Yeah well you don't have to take Ino know." Shikamaru said boredly. "Not that I don't like Ino it's just-"

"Troublesome?" Naruto finished for his lazy friend who nodded in reply.

"At least you have a date!" Neji stated. "I'm stuck with" Neji shuddered. "Sasuke."

XxXxXx Girls dorm on the day of the dance-getting ready!-xXxXxX

"So Hinata," Tenten grinned. "I hear you and Naruto are going to the dance together."

"Y-y-yes." Hinata said blushing bright red, although no one could see her because she was changing in the closet.

"Oh common Hinata you know your uber excited!" Sakura encouraged. "Just like our spasmodic Ino over here."

"Ha ha very funny, I'm not a spazz." Ino said boredly. "I'm a future Nara!" She cheered earning sweat drops from the other three.

"A bit far, no?" Tenten asked before gasping at Hinata.

"You look adorable!" Ino shrieked while Sakura clapped happily.

"Really?" Hinata asked. She was wearing a light purple dress that fell straight down her body. It didn't show any curves because it didn't stick to her skin after her boobs and although others would feel flat chested, Hinata looked well, adorable. "Thank you." She grinned.

"And I know Naruto will love it." Sakura said smirking as she pushed Tenten in the closet to change.

"W-well, Sakura your going with Gaara." Hinata said changing the center of attention to her.

"Yeah and were going to win the best couple award!" Sakura said pumping her fists in the air.

"…But, it kind of seems like you like him." The one in the closet said.

"Wha- liar!" Sakura defended, although her inner was nodding in agreement with Tenten's comment.

"Uh huh." Ino said smirking and poking Sakura's arm. "We can see through your lies like greese wiped on paper." After Sakura's long pause at Ino's simile she sighed.

"Whatever just vote for me and get other people to vote for me too." Sakura said grabbing some shoes to try with her dress. "Tenten are you done yet?!" Sakura demanded not liking the attention.

"Yeah, yeah." Tenten said coming out in a plain red strapless dress that was tightly fit and came down to below her knees.

"Ohh, smexy." Ino grinned. "You really need to get a date."

"I do…" Tenten mumbled while getting a ruby necklace.

Everyone's mouth fell open. "What! when did this happen?!"

"Uhm the other day…" Tenten began fidgeting with the clasp.

"WHO?" They demanded. Even Hinata's little voice was heard.

"Ugh, Lee?" Tenten said, begging they didn't know him. Ino and Hinata litened up. He sounded Normal. Meanwhile Sakura was gasping for air as she fell on the floor, unbelieving on what she had just heard.

"Seriously?" She finally managed to let out.

"Yeah." Tenten said with a slight blush.

"**I hope he doesn't wear spandex." **Inner Sakura thought.

'I know what you mean.' Sakura said nodding in both her head and real life causing her friends to give her a questioning glance. Sakura just shrugged them off and the conversation continued.

"What's he like?" Hinata asked interested.

"Is he cute?" Ino questioned.

"How did he ask you?" Hinata was beginning to get sappy.

"What dies he wear?" Ino questioned, clearly shallow.

"Ill answer." Sakura said giving a trusting smile. Causing Tenten to forget about her friends disapproval.

"He's very nice, and he loves to exercise; He thinks its important to be healthy. Hes not hideous. And he enjoys the color green. As for the rest ask Tenten."

Tenten smiled. "He asked me with a cherry blossom flower and said 'be my date?'"

"Aww." Hinata squealed. "He sounds like a gentlemen!"

"I think so."

Sakura walked over to the window glancing out. She saw people arriving. Their were always those early kids. She took a deep breath and sighed.

"I can do this." She mumbled to herself before joining her friends to leave.

The girls set off to the boys room where they were meeting their dates, or as for Tenten, she was meeting Lee at the dance.

"Hello!" Ino chimed as the boys left the room in their cute tuxedos.

Naruto walked straight to Hinata.

"You look Beautiful." He said making Hinata to smile like a coat hanger were in her mouth. The two soon left with Tenten who wanted to get her date ASAP.

"Shika, how do I look?" Ino asked showing off her outfit.

"Eh, you could look better." He joked earning her to smack him playfully.

"ALRIGHTY GAARA! Let's go beat the kid's ass!" Sakura said.

"If that's the only reason where together, then maybe we should separate." Gaara whispered it and wasn't sure if Sakura heard. She did and a wave of guilt spread throughout her body instantly.

"Or we can just go have fun." Sakura fake smiled while looking up at Gaara's annoyed face.

"Hn." Was his reply, making Sakura bight her lip aggravated with herself for making him feel bad.

"Sorry." She mumble walking away before anyone could stop her. Neji who was observing from behind could have sworn he saw her tear up a little and when he saw Gaara make no attempt to stop her got angry.

"What are you doing!?" He whisper yelled as everyone else walked away to the dance.

"Well it's not like she cared." Gaara said coldly. Neji smacked his own forehead. Palm meeting forehead making a loud smack noise.

"Idiot!" He groaned rubbing his forehead. "She's not _that _stubborn." Gaara shrugged and begun to walk away. "If you don't go after her I will." Neji demanded. After Gaara made no attempt to, Neji did as he said he would, but little did he know the red head was following close behind.

After about ten minutes Gaara noticed he took a wrong turn and lost track of Neji.

"Damn." He cursed under his breath. He decided to o to the dance. 'Maybe she'll show up their' He hoped. When he got there he saw a lot of familiar faces from the five day vacation. He walked over to the usual group to find Shikamaru, Ino, Kiba, Chouji, Shino, and Haku all sitting in a table. He looked over to the dance floor to see Hinata Naruto, Tenten, and Lee to be dancing.

'At least someone is having fun.' He sighed.

"Have you found Sakura?" Haku asked worriedly.

"No." Gaara said, surprising everyone by his disappointed voice. "If you see her tell her I'm looking for her." Everyone nodded.

"Hey where's your girlfriend?" The cocky boy from before asked smirking.

-meanwhile with Neji and Sakura.-

"Sakura, go dance!" Neji demanded.

Sakura just looked away with a hurt expression.

"Sorry. But everyone wants you to have fun. Screw Gaara." Sakura flinched at the mention of The boys name.

"Was he really hurt that much?" Sakura asked almost silent.

Neji sighed and nodded. "Yeah. I guess he didn't realize that you just didn't know how to ask him."

Sakura turned pink. "What makes you think that!?" She questioned embarrassed.

"I may hit on you every chance I get but I'm not oblivious." Neji said very convincing.

"hm…"

"Look I know how you feel and so does everyone else. Just let yourself believe it and let him know it. Before he has a meltdown." Neji said laughing at his mini joke, even Sakura cracked a smile. "Well I'm going. Have fun thinking."

"Neji." Sakura said stopping Neji from leaving. "Thank you."

"No problem, I'm always here. AND if he hurts you feelings, I'm an amazing back up." Sakura threw a rock at him. "Sorry, bad joke."

"He's right. I do like _him."_ Sakura grinned as realization swept through her body.

"Like who?" Sakura turned immediately, not expecting to see the boy she had just been thinking about.

"Gaara." She gasped.

"Hn." Said boy sat next to the pinkette. "How you doing?"

"I-"

"Im sorry." Gaara said interrupting her. "I shouldn't have got mad."

"Put a sock in it!" Sakura said shoving her bag in his face. "I should say sorry, and I should also say that I really do like you and that I really, really wanted to go with you to the dance… well not so much the dance because eww, but…" Sakura shut up as Gaara kissed her for the fourth time.

'**man he likes lip action!' **inner Sakura groaned.

Gaara separated from Sakura. "Well, I feel the same way." He got up and pulled her with him. "Would you like to go to the dance with me?" He smirked knowing the answer.

"Hmmm, I don't know…" Sakura giggled. "Sure."

When the two finally arrived at the Dance though the competition had already started.

"Aww we missed it." Sakura pouted.

"S'okay, the brat is all beat up and wouldn't dare to show his face in front of everyone.

Sakura scolded Gaara but shrugged it off. The kid deserved a beating. When Gaara leaned down to kiss Sakura he was rudely interrupted.

"Whoa Sakura!" Haku gasped then moved to her ear. "A bad boy, I thought you'd go for Naruto or something.

Sakura laughed and said. "Hey Gaara's a good boy… In a bad boy way."

"What was that?"

"Nutting." Sakura grinned. "Shh their gunna announce the winner!"

"Best couple here tonight is- DUN DUN DUN DUN!!!!! Tenten and Lee!" The man with the microphone announced. Said amazing couple went up and received their prize.

"AHH TENTEN YOU ROCK AND LEE YOU ARE ONE!!" Sakura yelled at the top of her lungs while everyone else yelled aww's and what the hell is with that kid's eyebrow.

The dance soon ended and Boys were informed with Sakura's new man candy. Of course she had to go back to school and share a room with him. Rumors were already spreading. And much to Sakura's displease, they weren't going to stop so easily. But that was something to worry about for another day.

The next day when EVERYONE had finished packing and putting their bags in the bus's it was time to say good bye. Ino and Shikamaru were hugging like they were stuck together. Hinata and Naruto just held hands and Lee had his arm around Tenten's shoulders.

"I'll miss y'all." Sakura stated hugging all her girl friends.

:They all smiled in agreement.

"Make sure this boy doesn't turn gay and cheat on me with that very hot Haku." Ino whispered in Sakura's ear causing her to laugh like crazy.

"I'll be sure to keep watch." Sakura grinned. Hinata and Naruto kissed goodbye and everyone watched in a creepy manner but it was just so sweet. Everyone separated finally being forced to go on the bus.

"I miss my Hinata!" Naruto complained.

'five minutes into the bus ride and I already want to shoot myself.'

Sakura groaned as she laid on Gaara.

"Shut him up!" Sakura moaned. Gaara kissed her and soon the background noise disappeared. "Then again that works too." She grinned.

**OKAY I AM DONE WITH THIS CHAPTER! YEASHH! But I've got to say I'm almost done maybe two or three more chapters and then finite! So yay! It is officially SakuXGaa! Sorry if you no like bu that couple got the mostist votists! So R&R please! Oh and next chapter : Stupid Rumors! (I gave a clew in this chapter a little of what its about.)**


	16. Chapter 16:Physical Akatsuki Nails Rumor

**Alrighty guys this is dedicated to ViraHeartless! if you dont know who that is that is your loss! If you dont enjoy singing that is insane but oh well. I am happy to finally post this,sorry aboyut the wait. computer got a virus, virus stopped internet, tried to get rid of virus, virus freezed computer intirley, and computer needed to be restored, then internet wouldnt work. But im happy its winter break everything is good so ENJOY!**

**Sakura:Chibivamp-chan does not**

**Tobi: will not **

**Naruto:never can**

**Itachi:never will**

**Deidara:own Naruto.**

**Gaara: The show and the guy in the show!**

**Sakura: && kids, rumors hurt peoples feelings, so make sure you do it so that no one will figure out your the one who started it!**

**Chibivamp-chan: No no no rumoprs equal bad! theres actually one about me going to rehab for not eating which is rediculos because if youve met me you no that me not eating will only happen when i die, if even. -.-'**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sakura Haruno!" The speakers in Kakashis english class blasted. "Sakura Haruno, please come to the front office."

Sakura gatherd her stuff and waved g'bye to her friends. Jariah and the school nurse, who happened to be a girl, were waiting for for all 9th grade boys and girl are today." The nurse smiled cleaverly.

"Ugh okay. Bye Jariah." Sakura said wondering why he was their in the first place.

**'Pervert.' **Inner Sakura peeved.

"Hahaha" Sakura gigled. "err, i mean, i just remembered something...shika said!" Sakura said noting to not laugh aloud, and then patted her back mentally for thinking of something so fast. To Sakuras releif the nurse bought it as she brought her over to the scale and height macine.

"Wo what was it he said that was so funny?" The nurse asked motioning for her to get on the scale.

**'Ugh, small talk.' **Inner Sakura complained.

'I know! Wait.. WHAT SHOULD I SAY?' Sakura freaked in her head.

"uhm well you know... people say the darnest of thing, hahaha?" Sakura got off the weight and went over to height. "Uhm i said whats your favorite number? and he said i dont knoe theres too many too choose from." Sakura mentally slapped herself and so did inner Sakura.

**'That was beyond lame!'**

'shuddup i know!'

"I guess that... could be funny." the nurse said trying to smile nicely. Blood pressure was next...eww.

"Alright your all good," The nurse said after checking her blood. "Your heights the same although you lost a couple pounds, but that'll shoot right back up in no time." The nurse then patted Sakuras belly.

"Uhm, okay thanks." Sakura said and then shut the door behind her. "Freak."

When she arrived back at class, no one was there.

"Physical tests, duh." Sakura said heading to the door to leave school.

"Sakura, where do you think your going?"

"Deidara!" Sakura said turning to the girly haired blond. "Physical tests i can leave early today."

"No, its only ninth graders and you have a classs with older kids, remember me, Itachi, Kisami, Tobi, and Sasori!"

"Oh...Yay." Sakura said annoyed. "Well what do i do till then."

"Skip with us!" He said dragging her to a random room. "Welcome to the Akatsuki!"

"Ugh, yay? again?" Sakura said waving to the familiar faces.

"Sakura! Tobi is here, we can be togather!" Tobi said before pouncing on Sakura.

"Ow, Tobi, that hurt!" She said getting up and sitting next to Kisami. "Yo sea food." Sakura said, earning herself a toothy grin. "Ugh whats with the teath Kisami?"

"It makes it easier to eat you my darling." He said again showing more teath, making Sakura shudder thinking 'weirdo.'

**'You can say that again! he wants to eat or beutiful, unbrushed untagled, sweet pink hair!' **Inner Sakura bragged.

"Sakura, why are you here?" Itachi asked monotonely.

"Deidara forced me." Sakura grinned. "And ninth grade physicals, but I'm done with mine."

"I missed it!" Sasori said standing up and then coghed and 'cooly' sat down.

"Why yes you did." Sakura glared.

"Aww, poo." Tobi said with an unseen frown.

"Weird." Sakura said under her breath. "Why are you guys here anyways?"

"Where in our club!" Deidara said putting a black cloak with red clouds on and stick on fake purple then realised everyone was wearing it over their school uniform.

"Again weird, but what do you guys do?"

"ITS TOBIS DAY TO CHOOSE!" Tobi chirpped excitedly. "AND I WANT TO PLAY SINGSTAR!"

Everyone groaned except Sakura who began to jump up and down.

"I WANNA PLAY, I WANNA PLAY!" Sakura cheered.

"ME TOO ME TOO!" Tobi and Sakura bothe headed to the T.V to set upthe singing game.

"No way." Some plant in the corner said making Sakura go wide eyed.

"Holy frick, is that a science project?" Sakura asked pointing. In mere seconds Sasori and Itachi were holding the carnivor back.

"Sakura," Sasori said as nicely as he could muster. "Shuddup."

"I will kill her!" The plant said deadly.

"Ugh well rather than that fun idea, how about a singing battle?" Sakura inclined.

The plant shrugged. "Sure but after i eat you."

"Uh huh." Sakura inserted her name just as the plant did. "Your name is Zetsu.?" Sakura asked earnig the plant to lick itslips. "okay."

"What do you want to sing?" Zetsu asked sweetly making sakura think WTF.

"How about ride on a meteorite, by Antares?" (This isnt on singstar but its a boy/girl song and i love it so oh well.)

"Yes!" Zetsu yelled now giddy.

'It seems someone forgot his pills this morning.' inner Sakura said wide eyed.

'haha, good one.'

*The song started*

-They Sang-

*The song ended*

Everyone was wide eyed. Sakura sang okay, after all going against Zetsu made her look dull. The plant boy got every note every word every point. He was even better than the singer!

"Well, Sakura your a lead singer, thats not bad."

"But DAMN! Zetsus off the chart!" Deidara yelled just stood there mouth agape.

"Can i kill her now? Yes! Lets kill her!" Zetsu said bored then happily and evily. Sakura squealed and jumped to the other side of the couch when the plant charged towards her.

"Sakura," Itachi said wrapping his arms around her protectivly. "He can be a little bi polar."

"Hmm. i know someone like that." Sakura said thoughtfully.

--IN THE HALLWAY AT THE PHTSICAL EXAMS--

"Hatchoo!"(sneeze) Gaara wiped his nose.

"Sick?" Shikamaru asked.

"No." Gaara replied slightly annoyed.

"So..." Neji began. "How's Sakura doing?" he wasnt really sure if it was a good idea to ask or not.

"I dont know." Gaara continued annoyed.

"She's fine. she got to go home early cause she's a girl." Shikamaru explained.

"Lucky!" Naruto yelled from six people back. he was a little late.

"We've heard!" Neji yelled back. This little quarel continued untill the six people allowed Naruto to cut them. It took 'em long enough.

"High five brunette,"

"Only if you highfive back blond" The two highfived and smiled at getting Naruto to cut.

"How long is this damn line?" Gaara asked again annoyed.

"Sorry Gaara." Naruto smiled and received a glare that could just as easily become a punch."Your just going to have to wait to see Sakura-chan!"

"Are you two going out?" The boy infront of them asked while turning to face them.

"No." Gaara answerd mad.

The boy then turned around and said "Alright shes still available!"

"Yes i could use a girl. Expecially one like her." The guys friend yelled back.

Now, you would think Gaara would have been the one to hit him first but seeing as Shikamaru was the closest of the girls four best friends, his landed first. But still three more came afterwards.

"The hell does that mean?" Neji asked mad.

"Ya know shes eeeeaaaaasssssyyyyyy!" He was yelling easy as he ran away. Skrew Physical exams!

SATBSATBSATBSATBSATBSATBSATBSATB

Sakura skipped away from the Akatsuki happy for two reasons. She got away alive and she snagged just enough fake nails that in an hour her fingers would be happily accompanied by purple.

"eeeeaaaaasssssyyyyyy!" A boy yelled running right past her. then he stopped. and then he backed up. "Hello there." He smiled holding his nose.

Sakura cringed when she saw a streak of blood fall.

"Are you okay?" She asked.

He though about this and then shrugged his shoulders and gave a small smile.

"I told Gaara i thought you were cute and that maybe you'd give me a chance and then he punched me."

Sakura sighed. "Sorry about that, he i guess has a temper."

"And then i said i didnt understand what his problem was and just that i thought you were hot and the three guys withhim punched me. i guess they thought i was a player... i really didnt mean it that way." He bowed his head.

'he thinks were hot.'

'remind me to to beat up the guys later!' Sakura mumbled disapointedly.

"Im sorry i guess well there really is no excuse for this is there?" Sakura fiddled with her purple nails.

"Uhm i have to go to the nurses. Maybe ill see you later?" He smiled and then stop when a string of pain hit him.

"Ahh, are you sure you dont want me to come with you?" Sakura felt bad, he was hit for liking her, this needed to end now.

"its okay, but i also wanted to say. If you decide to get an abortion call me!" He smirked and then wiped his nose and laughed as he ran off.

Sakura stood there. no she stood there pissed. more than that, she felt like beating someone up, just about as much as Zetsu probably wated to eat her. It was lucky for her that the next person to come by was Haku, and he was just to nice to hurt.

"Im pregnant!" She yelled at him.

Haku took a while to respond. "With whose baby?"

"I dont know, im still a virgin!" Sakura yelled again. "Oh how i HATE jelouse boys." you could practically see the venom coming out of Sakuras mouth.

"Sakura, im no doctor but that would mean your not pregnant."

"EXACTLY! man i dont know how that one got around, but it needs to clear up fast! Help me Haku!" Sakura pleaded.

"Uhm, Okay i will." So the two went to find the troubling four.(Neji, Shika, Gaara, and Naru.)

"HYUUGA! UZUMAKI! NARA! AND GAARA'S LAST NAME! GET YOU ass's HERE!" Sakura yelled about a mile away, but they heard, except ass's. Neji and Naruto came running while Gaara went normal pace and Shikamaru went sleepy pace.

"Neji Hyuuga is present." Neji said soluting Sakura.

"Dido for Naru." Naruto smiled copying Neji.

Sakura waited for the two others to come before she said anything.

"We've got a case 408." Sakura stated simply, then in one swiff movement slapped each of them with her pretty purple fingered hands. Ohh how she loved that color. oh right, so all the boys looked at her curiously, except shikamaru who looked around alarmed for being woken harshly. "408 is A.K.A for you hit a boy AND NOW I'm 'pregnant'. THANK YOU!"

"Woah, woah, woah. You being pregnant is something you have deal with with your roomate." Neji said backing up.

"Idiot, its a rumor." Gaara said smaking him upside the head.

"But it doesnt have to be." Neji shot back.

"Oh my god shut up! We have a bigger problem than this." Sakura said annoyyed.

NEXTDAYNEXTDAYNEXTDAY

"Sakura please answer the question." Sakura was currently in math class. oh fun!

"Wah i mean, do you really need to be able to memorize everytheorem and then identify the problem with the theorem that just seems a little rediculous." Before the teacher could yell at Sakura another kid had an opinion to share.

"It's not like Sakura's going to be here more then four months at the least so just let it fly teach,." Now again before the teacher could say anything to that boy he was kiked out of the class. literally. he went flying. and all Sakura needed to see was that milky eyed gleam and chicken face smirk.

"Anko, i beleive you were going to kick me out." Sakura said before the teacher forgot. Sakura had plans to get to.

"Oh right. SAKURA STAND OUTSIDE!" Anko yelled.

"Yes ma'am!" Sakura soluted waved g'bye and thanks to the boys and headed out the door. It wasnt long till she reached th Akatuki.

"ZETSU, Miseur plant! I demand a rematch! and ive got the perfect song!"

"Deal, which song." Zetsu said comming out of the Shadows.

"Promiscuous." Sakura smirked.

As The game was set up all the Akatsuki members gathered.

*Song started.* (Sakuras is in "these" and Zetsu has -this-.)

"Am I throwing you off?" Sakura asked cutely.

-Nope- He replied not attracted to her...yet.

"Didn't think so"

-How you doin' young lady

That feelin' that you givin' really drives me crazy

You don't have to play about the joke

I was at a loss of words first time that we spoke-

-You're looking a girl that'll treat you right

You lookin' for her in the day time with the light

You might be the type if I play my cards right

I'll find out by the end of the night- By the near end of Zetsus part Sakura was getting worried that plant was unbeleivable. but there was a reason she chose this song, and she was going to make it better than him wether or not the Game agreed.

"You expect me to just let you hit it

But will you still respect me if you get it" Well no Sakura was looking at Zetsu when singing making him shiver. '**YES, WE MIGHT WIN! NO ONE WILL EVER SAY OUR NAME IN VAIN!'** Inner Sakura cheered.

-All I can do is try, gimme one chance

What's the problem I don't see no ring on your hand-

-I be the first to admit it, I'm curious about you, you seem so innocent- All the Akatsuki nodded in agreement and anyone watching from behind, like a certain someone was, would have laughed, or gotten insanley jelouse.

" You wanna get in my world, get lost in it

Boy I'm tired of running, lets walk for a minute" Sakura smirked, oh yes she was winning both in and out of the game.

-Promiscuous girl

Wherever you are

I'm all alone

And it's you that I want- "We do to!" Deidara shouted. making sakura laugh and mess up just a slit bit.

"Promiscuous boy

You already know

That I'm all yours

What you waiting for?" "I think Zetsu's drooling." Itachi said quietly. "Man, so are you!" Sasori smirked.

-Promiscuous girl

You're teasing me

You know what I want

And I got what you need- again everyone nodded in agreement.

"Promiscuous boy

Let's get to the point

Cause we're on a roll

Are you ready?"

"Roses are red

Some diamonds are blue

Chivalry is dead

But you're still kinda cute"

-Hey! I can't keep my mind off you

Where you at, do you mind if I come through-

"I'm out of this world come with me to my planet

Get you on my level do you think that you can handle it?"

-They call me Thomas

last name Crown

Recognize game

I'm a lay mine's down-

" I'm a big girl I can handle myself

But if I get lonely I'ma need your help

Pay attention to me I don't talk for my health" Naruto sat on the couch afer ditching class and was amazed. "Damn what happend to Sakura, she used to be innocent...no she's H-" Naruto stopped when an icey glare was directed to him.

-I want you on my team-

"So does everybody else." Sakura smirked pointing behind her.

-Baby we can keep it on the low

Let your guard down ain't nobody gotta know

If you with it girl I know a place we can go- "Zetsu, i didnt make you to flirt with my girl!" Kisami whisper yelled.

"What kind of girl do you take me for?" "Sorry." Kisami just felt like she aimed it at him.

-Don't be mad, don't get mean-

"Don't get mad, don't be mean"

-Hey! Don't be mad, don't get mean-

"Don't get mad, don't be mean"

-Wait! I don't mean no harm

I can see you with my t-shirt on- "What T-shirt?" Deidara laughed.

"I can see you with nothing on

feeling on me before you bring that on" Everyones mouth hung open. That wasntt something they ever wanted to hear Sakura say...unless it was direced to them.

-Bring that on-

"You know what I mean"

-Girl, I'm a freak you shouldn't say those things

I'm only trying to get inside your brain

To see if you can work me the way you say

It's OK, it's alright

I got something that you gonna like

Hey is that the truth or are you talking trash

Is your game M.V.P. like Steve Nash-

*Song ends* (A/N: i ended it early because i had no more side comentary.)

"WOOH!" Everyone was chearing. Mean while Sakura and Zetsu were smirking waiting for the results. an in one swift second a land of curse words rang through the room coming out of Sakura mouth. To put it simply, she lost.

"Sakura, Tobi wants to sing with you next."

"Hey get in line! yeah."

"I bought it."

"Who the hell are you?" Sakura asked but didnt wait long enough for an answer. "So i know the game said i lost but," Sakura gave puppy dog eyes. "I tried so hard."

"You won Saku!" Sakura smirked and stuck her tounge out at Zetsu. Then skipped to where her jelouse gaara was and gave him a quick kiss before she wnet to steal more nails.

"SHE STEALING OUR STASH!" Someone yelled, but Gaara got infront of her faster then lightning.

"Bakc away." He warned. Then the two happily left.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**ALRIGHT I AM DONE WITH THIS CHAPTER! Phewff. Happy holidays everybody! R&R**


	17. Chapter 17: Goodbye and Thank you

**OKAY… this is the final chapter, yall. I'm sorry, but hey, if you want a sequel, vote on my profile or leave me a review, He he. I hope you like the ending and if you don't well I'm sorry I'm not sure if I like it either. So here is the last chapter of Sakura And The Boys.**

**Sakura: She's killing us all!**

**Gaara: Don't say stupid things.**

**Sakura pouts.**

**Every character dances around except for the stubborn ones… I think you know which I'm talking about.**

**WORD COUNT FOR LAST CHAPTER: 3,339. ******** Most I've written. :D**

"talking"

'thinking'

'**inner Sakura & Shukaku'**

"Sakura, Sakura, please don't sleep in my class. Especially since I'm finally teaching you instead of shoving Icha icha in the young, easily convinced, perverted boys faces." Kakashi said sternly. Weirdly enough he was right; he was trying to teach. However everyone sweat dropped at his statement.

"Sorry, Kakashi. I'll stay awake." Sakura then turned to Shikamaru and gasped. "WOAH! How come Shika can sleep and I can't!"

"Have you tried getting him to pay attention? It's like teaching a dog to speak Spanish!" Kakashi said getting back to the lesson.

"Shika!" Sakura whisper yelled. "Damn it, Bark-I-Bark-speak-ay-bark-spanishhh!" Sakura continued while nudging the sleepy boy.

"What the hell?" Shikamaru said opening one eye to glance at the silly girl. "Dogs don't speak Spanish, and apparently you don't either. I'm going back to sleep." And with that he closed his eyes.

"No!" Sakura jammed her finger into his side and he gasped.

"What the!" He yelled.

"Oops?" She tried to grin it off. "Sorry."Shikamaru sat down and glared at her. "Look smarty, schools ending in two weeks and I don't want to spend every second off being with you guys hearing you snore!" Sakura glared, but meanwhile used a quiet voice so no one could actually hear.

"Alright fine. But right now we're at school." Shikamaru smirked.

"I don't care." Sakura snarled.

Shikamaru sighed and the two began to glare at each other for a very long time. "When are you going to talk to Jiriyah?" Shikamaru asked changing his concentration to an annoyed Kakashi, who was also listening in on their conversation.

"About me coming next year? No, not yet. But I will. Promise!" Sakura grinned. Not a moment later the bell rang and everyone left the class.

"Later Kakashi!" Sakura waved, and earned herself what looked like a genuine smile, but then again there's a mask hiding his face, so who could tell.

"See you Sakura." Shikamaru turned and left, relieved he'd be able to sleep again.

Sakura skipped off to her next class.

"Hakuuu!" Sakura sang, sitting next to the pretty boy. She got out all her necessary items for that class before continuing to chat. "What have you been up to lately?"

"Hmm. Nothing really." Haku said putting blue berries in his mouth. Sakura gasped.

"Haku, may I have some?!" She asked with puppy dog eyes, causing Haku to laugh.

"Sure here you go."

"Alright class, Etc…Etc" The teacher said.

Ding dong ding dong

"Bye bye Haku, thanks for the blue berries!" Sakura said running to the principles office.

"Sakura be careful there's a wet sign!" Haku yelled from what seemed to be a mile back, but Sakura was too busy in thought. :I hope she's okay." Haku sighed.

'**You better get a pass Sakura! No way your being late at the last few weeks of school!**' inner Sakura demanded.

'Yeah, yeah, I know dumb-WOAH!' Sakura slid landing into a random door. Lucky for her it was an empty class room. She got up carefully fixed her clothes and turned towards the laughter she heard directly behind her.

"Hey, babe." Sasori smirked.

"No thanks, no need for sweet talking." Sakura glared.

"No problem then, I'm just on my way to remind Jariyah not to allow some girl to join our school next year." Sasori said frowning as he walked away.

"You wouldn't?" Sakura glared.

"Oh wouldn't i." Sakura could hear his smirk being plastered on his face. In the next second the two raced into the principals office and demanded at the same time.

Sakura saying "Girls should be aloud next year pleaseee!" and Sasori saying "Its an all boys school, no more girl!" However the two were shocked to see principal Jariyah with another woman. Well a woman. It took Sakura a couple blinks to notice the woman's blonde long hair and unusually large breasts.

"Oh my damn! Tsunade!" Sakura gasped as Sasori looked around awkwardly. The two adults immediately stopped and separated when they noticed the teens.

"Imagine if we didn't walk in." Sasori mumbled.

"Id rather not!" Sakura growled. "NOW! I demand the girls be brought to Oha school next year."

"Sakura that isn't possible Oha is too small." Tsunade said professionally.

"So I guess it'll stay for boys, ah what a shame!" Sasori smiled as he attempted to push Sakura out.

"What are you gay?" Sakura questioned, pushing herself right back in."LOOK! I ant leaving this place NO matter what, so either I stay or you make this place bigger and more boys and girls can come!"

"Sakura its not that easy, so no I'm afraid not." Jariyah said Rasping. The he shoved the student out locking the door.

"DAMN IT! I'm going to be late." Sakura said ignoring the pain of failer and regret she felt in her stomach. She ran off, but not before Sasori caught a glimpse of her Grievous face.

"oh crap." He sighed as he went to find the rest of his group.

SATB

"Sakura SAKURA!" Naruto said catching up with said girl while kiba ran behind him. "How'd it go with Jariyah?"

"Ughm, he's discussing it with his supervisors." Sakura said putting up a fake smile of relief. Although Naruto sensed something wrong here, he decided not to probe until they were alone.

"Yes! I can't wait for hot girls with pink hair and short skirts to come." Kiba grinned.

"Let me guess they have green eyes too?" Naruto asked. After a long…. LONG moment:

"HEY! Those would be billions of Sakura's!" Sakura finally reacted. " That aint cool, they'd be stealing my spotlight." Sakura joked.

"So you don't want girls to come next year?" Naruto asked, taking her joke seriously.

"Of course I do Naruto, I was kidding." Sakura said pushing him lightly before they left the school completely. A flash of red was seen walking super speed down the hallway, and in a couple seconds top Gaara, whether they noticed or not, was walking with them home. It wasn't till he put his arm around Sakura protectively when Kiba made a sex joke to her, that Sakura realized he was there.

"Hello!" She smiled, making everyone except Gaara look away. It was obvious the couple were about to kiss, and for some strange reason the boys weren't into seeing them.

"I spent so much of my time to catch up just to see you two smack lips." Shikamaru groaned as he walked his lazy pace.

Sakura giggle and grinned. "Sorry silly you shouldn't have been sleeping during class, my revenge has happened. So, HA!"

"Well, did you talk to Jariyah?" Shikamaru asked ignoring her 'statement'.

"Yeah, and he's contemplating. AKA thinking about it." She said the AKA part while looking at Naruto and Kiba. "Speaking of perverts like Jariyah, where's our super super Neji?"

It was positive Sakura was acting way to happy. I mean who the hell says Super super, if they aren't extremely hyper and high? (AN: No offence if you say super super.)

"I hear he's sick." Naruto smirked. "Sick with lazy syndrome."

"It was you wasn't it." Sakura said while everyone glared at Shikamaru.

SATB

"So for us will you please allow Sakura's request."

Jariyah thought about for a moment. "I guess a little construction wont kill this place."

The man bowed and left.

"And no one hates seeing more girls." Jariyah smirked, while he called up Tsunade.

SATB

Later that night "Every this is your principal Jariyah. I have an announcement to make." Everyone stopped moving, rather they were in their room lunch or even in the shower. Mostly because Jariyah really never cared enough to make an announcement, and when he did it was usually pretty amusing. The year before Jariyah had found some dirty magazines, and anyone who found them and brought them to him received twenty bucks. People were buying the things just for the money.

Sakura's ears perked up though, it was now she assumed she would find out that she was no longer welcomed.

"Thanks to a fellow classmate who chooses to remain un-named, convinced me to make Oha boarding school for boy, a co-ed school." A couple people were heard cheering. However a few specific. Naruto and Neji who were jumping on there bed. Sasuke who was smirking like a maniac, and Shikamaru who, because no one could see him, was doing a dance. Gaara even smiled. Sakura however was silent mouth agape and wide eyed. She did not expect this.

"However." Jariyah spoke darkly. "Sakura Haruno was not the one who convinced me though… and she is no longer welcome at Oha school."

A girly voice spoke, probably the secretary. "Sakura Haruno please come to the front office."

SATB

Sakura stormed into the front office. She had just ran for what felt like forever.

'**I didn't realize that when you're not talking to people it's a really long way to walk err run too.**' Inner Sakura contemplated.

'I HATE THE DARK! WHY THE HELL DID HE HAVE TO CALL ME NOW, AND why cant I come to the school?!' Sakura screamed/ sobbed causing her inner to leave her be.

"Sakura. Welcome, sit please." Jariyah smiled as Sakura entered his office.

"What?" she asked harshly while she ignored the seat in front of her and crossed her arms. "Why! I'm standing, So EXPLAIN.

'Damn she has a temper.' Jariyah thought.

"Whatever makes you happy. Know as you know this school will become co-ed because of a very respected student here. However this student doesn't want you. Also he must make a speech to the school board to confirm the co-ed deal. "

"Wait first of all who the hell is he? And why does he get to make a speech, if it weren't for me these boys would all become gay! I know you've seen the few around here with their long hair, strutting all girly like." Sakura said counting each point on her fingers.

"You mean like Neji and Haku?"

"DUH!" Sakura shouted. "plus I have awesome people skills! I could make the speech and stay at this school, better than he ever could!"

"Well I was hoping you'd say that and so i wanted to give you this note." Jariyah spoke softly, checked his surroundings and handed the paper to her.

"What's this address to?" Sakura asked.

"The date time and place is written, I suggest you dress nicely. Oh and id love for you to come back next year."

"ughm, are you telling me to go make a speech, and that if I don't I'm not welcome?" Sakura wondered.

"I didn't say that, but I really hate this other student." Jariyah smiled. "You may leave."

Sakura smirked. "Gladly." She waved good bye and skipped home. She was going to find out who this jerk was.

SATB

Currently Shikamaru was lying on Sakura's pink bed, Naruto was playing with her calculator, Neji was working on his vocabulary with Sasuke across from him doing the same homework. Gaara was surprisingly talking to Temari on the computer, something he rarely ever did. This is when Sakura entered the room from the bathroom.

"How's this for the speech?" Sakura asked. She was wearing above the knee length dress that floated out wards a little. It had a collar at the top that dipped as a V neck forcing her to wear a white tank top underneath. There was a white bow also on the waist. Finally the design of the dress was brown with pink, green, light blue, yellow, and red flowers scattered everywhere. (AN: my description does not give the dress justice!)

"Cute!" Neji yelled. Naruto just giggled. Sasuke looked up and kept his gaze on her longer than expected.

"Beautiful." Gaara said making everyone look at him like FTW. It wasn't usual he was that honest or nice. Sakura laughed and turned to Shikamaru. He currently had his eyes closed but Sakura new he was awake.

"Lazy, look at me, what do you think?" Sakura smiled. He didn't look but answered candidly.

"Gorgeous." Yupp, his word topped off Gaara's. But since he never looked at her, she didn't take it to heart.

"Now look here you Languid idiot. Open your lethargic eyes!" Sakura growled. "Naruto, Languid and Lethargic mean lazy."

Naruto nodded in understanding.

Shikamaru looked at her and smiled sincerely. "I didn't need to look, I knew you'd look gorgeous and I was right."

Sakura blushed but hid it easily by going back into the bathroom to change. But not before she called out. "Thanks guys I'm wearing this one.

'**What should we do to him?'** Shukaku growled inside of Gaara's head, who surprisingly was acting pretty calm.

'we have our ways.' Gaara smirked evilly and typed Temari a friendly little message supposedly from Shikamaru. Oh Ino would beat the crap out of Shikamaru when she saw him, that was for sure.

SATB

It was the night that determined Sakura's future. There she stood in front of the building, dressed perfectly, speech memorized, and smiling politely. She was going to sweep the stage with the bastard who for some reason didn't like her.

'**Who in their right mind doesn't like us?!'** inner Sakura questioned.

'I can't even think of one person.' Sakura groaned but didn't show on her face.

Sakura began to walk up the steps of the building. It was brightly lit, and had flowers surrounding the building. Many people were around Sakura entering the exact same building. She entered the ball room which was covered with tables and chairs, waiting to be sat on so a meeting could start. She sat at one of the tables that were reserved for people who would make a speech.

"What's this, come to share the success I've made?" Someone said sneaking behind Sakura.

"Sai? It was you?" Sakura said pointing a finger, which Sai pretended to try and bite it.

"It's not nice to point." He then sat next to her. "Why are you here?"

"I want to stay." Sakura said in a obvious tone.

"Really? I'm here for the fame." Sai said coolly.

"Fame?" Sakura asked.

"Well yeah, I'm fighting so girls can come to the magnificent Oha school." Sai said it as if he were fighting for woman's right in the olden days.

"wow." Sakura started to giggle. It was then that something clicked in her head. She didn't need to make a speech to stay at this school, or even try to convince Sai. She just had to sit on the side lines and speak to Sai in public. "You're just digging yourself a whole aren't you."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Sai asked confused.

"It's a secret." Sakura whispered.

Eventually the meeting started up. It was pretty amazing to see what some people were trying to convince the school board of. One guy went up talking about hats.

"When someone has a bad haircut, they need a hat. Or when you too lazy to wash your hair, hide it in a hat!" The guy said, apparently the school board still didn't want hats after his speech because he came back a couple minutes later begging.

"Sai, standing for the rights of girls." One of the board lady said. Sai went up and spoke his speech. He made it sound more like he wanted a sibling to come to his school, instead of having possible dates enter. Sakura could even tell the board was pleased with the young man. Somewhere in the middle news people came in and started recording.

'**Im not surprised, he probably called them himself.'** Inner Sakura mumbled.

Sakura waved to the people with the Camera and they came over.

"Hi, my name is Sakura Haruno and I'm one of the girls that if Sai convinces the school board to allow girls in will come to the school next year, and I just want to say what he's doing means so much to me." Sakura then winked and motioned for them to tape some more of Sai, meanwhile Sakura smirked away. The school board even automatically accepted his request without a hesitation.

"Hi, will you please sit next to Sakura here and tell us all about yourself and why you're doing this for girls all around like your friend Sakura." The news people said to Sai as he descended the steps.

Sakura personally though Sai's face was priceless at that moment.

"Sakura?" He coughed.

"Yes she just told us about how much she appreciates what your doing for her and everyone else." The camera man said trying to catch him up.

"I do appreciate everything Sai has done, and I know how happy he is about me coming next year, im actually the one who convinced him to try for this." Sakura said standing next to Sai.

Right when Sai was about to say something though, Sakura interrupted him.

"But right now We have a secret surprise party back at home and need to go, so why don't you come to Oha boarding school next year and interview all his friends. After all Sai is our hero!" Sakura grinned, and even Sai gave a forced smile.

"CUT!" Some man yelled and the news crew left quickly.

"I hate you Sakura Haruno!" Sai growled.

"Aww, feelings mutual, you are the enemy!" Sakura smiled back as she left the place. Sai had to stay though. Too bad.

When Sakura arrived back at her room Gaara was up and about. Sakura just came in took off her shoes and went straight for her bed. But first to jump in her bed while she giggled. Oh how she could act so little.

"How'd the meeting go?" Gaara asked, as he put some things in a box, ignoring Sakura hyper-ness.

"Well one girl said wearing makeup should be banned, that way everyone feels ugly." Sakura laughed. "And I'm coming to school next year." It was then Sakura noticed something's missing from the room.

"Gaara where's your stuff?" Sakura asked as she then noticed his bed unmade and pillow less.

"Well I'm glad you're coming, then I'll see you again sometime." Gaara said as he taped up the box.

"Ha ha. Right. Where are you going?" Sakura said it really slowly.

"Look Sakura." Gaara got quiet. He wasn't good at this. Sakura by know was sitting on her bed with a confused and hurt look on her face.

"I'm going to a different school, and I need to go home for some amount of break because the other school is year round." Gaara said quickly. It was the most he'd said to her in a long time when he wasn't explaining biology to her.

"I see. Well why?"

"I have to go." Gaara said rudely.

Sakura didn't say anything. She just waited for him to leave while she glared a nothing.

"I left some stuff in my desk." And then Gaara left.

The next day Sakura bounced back to her happy self. A little too happy because when the guys suggested skipping school that day she agreed. And a couple minutes later they were skipping inside Sakura's room.

"This is the stupidest way to skip school." Neji said boredly.

"I like it." Shikamaru said laying on Sakura's bed.

"No it sucks." Sasuke said playing with the carpet. The different ways you pushed it; it would change from light brown to dark. for a whole hour it was basically quiet. No one said a word about Gaara leaving and Sakura began to wonder if they knew. I mean wouldn't they have noticed her room was emptier?

"Gaara left yesterday." Sakura stated looking at her curly pink hair.

"we know, he told us already. He found out the day he was on your computer." Naruto blurted out before a pillow, pencil and scraps of carpet hit him in the face.

"WHAT!!" Sakura demanded.

"Shhh! People could hear us skipping!" Neji shushed her.

"Never mind. I don't care."

"Are you sure?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah." Sakura smiled sincerely. "I still have my boys." The Sakura hugged and kissed(on the cheek) each of the guys. " Thank you."

---------

**IM DONE! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! YAY. Did you like it, yes or no? why anything just tell me m'kay.**


	18. Chapter 18: Sequal Info :

**HEY EVERYONE! Long time no talk but I posted up my Sequal to Sakura and the boys its called Sakura and the Boys and the Girls. Oh well if that's lame go read it! Ahaha, and so you can just click on my name and go to my stories. Peace and thank you all for reading this story and if you choose to my sequal. Bye! :D 3**

**-Chibi-Vamp Chan**


End file.
